Orpheline de Sainte Anne
by itomie973
Summary: L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tout ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?
1. Bienvenue en enfer

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue en enfer

Minuit. C'est une heure à laquelle la plupart des gens dormaient à point fermés. Pourtant, à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, certains esprits s'agitaient encore. Les lieux plongés dans le noir, et les rafales de vent froid qui soulevaient les épais rideaux du couloir, créaient une atmosphère plus que lugubre. Cette endroit n'était n'y accueillant, ni chaleureux. Pourtant, dans ces mêmes couloirs, on pouvait apercevoir une petite ombre s'y faufiler.

Menue et tremblante, celle-ci appartenait à une enfant de pas plus de cinq ans. Pieds nus, on n'entendait à peine le bruit de ses pas sur les dalles blanches et froides. Maigre et sale, ce qui devait être une petite fille, courrait jusqu'à atteindre une grande porte en bois. Arriver à destination, elle reprit son souffle, avant d'entrée dans une nouvelle pièce. La cuisine.

De grands yeux marron observaient rapidement les alentours dans le noir ambiant de la pièce, guettant un danger. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur des miches de pains, abandonnés près de l'évier. S'avançant lentement, une main pâle attrapa vivement un des petits pains, et une bouche rose dévora sans remord ce frugale repas. Le pain bien que gorgé d'eau de vaisselle, fut prestement avalé par notre petite ombre. Déjà, elle en attrapait un autre morceau.

Alors que l'enfant se rassasiait avec plaisir, une vive lumière éblouit toute la pièce. Confuse, elle ne comprit que trop tard que c'était la lumière de la cuisine. La proie, obnubiler par le besoin de se sustenter, en avait oublié le chasseur qui rodait. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Bella... Bella... Bella... Dit une voix grave. J'aurais dut me douter que ce serait toi.

Les yeux exorbités par la peur, Bella, regardait ce qui pour elle, se rapprochait le plus du Diable. Petit et chauve, le père Thomas était un homme de quarante ans au corps grassouillet. Avançant vers sa future victime, son ventre proéminent se balança en cadence de sa graisse. La victime, voyant l'approche de son futur bourreau, lâcha précipitamment son repas et s'élança sur sa droite. Il fallait courir.

Malheureusement, bien que gros, le père Thomas restait assez "rapide". Prenez ce terme à la légère. Disons qu'il n'eut pas trop de difficultés à saisir fortement le bras gracile de l'enfant. L'attirant vivement à lui, il gifla fortement de son autre main, le visage de la petite voleuse. Celle-ci, sentit tout d'abord le choc, avant la douleur. A moitié évanouie au sol, Bella chercha à retrouver une vision claire au plus vite, pour pouvoir fuir. Pour pouvoir survivre.

- Tu n'as pas eu à manger ce soir ? Éructa son assaillant. Comme tout le monde ? Non, il faut toujours que tu fasses ta sournoise. Dégoutante créature...

Voyant la petite forme au sol, ramper pour fuir, les yeux porcins du père Thomas s'étrécirent. Attrapant la jambe de sa victime favorite, il la tira sans ménagement, et commença à lui asséner des violents coups de pieds. La petite fille ne pouvait qu'ouvrir grand la bouche dans un cri, curieusement, muet. Bella, sentit bientôt le gout acre du sang envahir sa bouche, lors d'un coup particulièrement vicieux dans son abdomen. Sa main droite, qui cherchait à repousser l'ennemi, fut tout simplement écrasée. Et le bruit lugubre d'os qui se brisaient, résonna fortement dans la pièce.

- Cela suffit, père Thomas. Hurla une voix féminine.

La petite Bella souffla, sachant que son calvaire était maintenant terminé. Une grande femme, au visage grave et en tenue de bonne sœur, pénétra dans la pièce. Poussant sauvagement et sans attendre l'assaillant de la petite fille sur le côté, elle s'agenouilla vivement auprès de celle-ci, dénombrant ses blessures.

De grands yeux marrons reconnaissants la fixèrent, et ces yeux, gorgés d'eau et d'un d'amour craintif, réchauffa le cœur de la femme. Sœur Marika était bien la seule à tenir tête au père Thomas. Et là ou ses consœurs, baissaient la tête et fuyait, elle affrontait sans peur le bourreau de l'orphelinat de Saint Anne. Elle était, aux yeux de beaucoup d'enfants, leur planche de salut.

Le père Thomas regardait, compte à lui avec une haine certaine, Sœur Marika soulever son jouet pour quitter la cuisine. Cette femme, depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, ne cessait de nuire à son autorité. S'interposant sans cesse entre lui et ses enfants, elle l'empêchait de gérer ce beau monde. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait guère faire plus, Saint Anne était le "dépotoir" des enfants que, même l'état, ne se souciait pas.

Soufflant de colère, il se demanda si cette femme se prenait vraiment pour une sainte à agir de la sorte. Ne se retenant plus, il barra le chemin de la bonne sœur, grâce à son corps proéminent, et la toisa froidement.

- Elle vient de voler de la nourriture ! Hurla-t-il. Toutes fautes méritent une punition ! C'est la loi des hommes, la loi de Dieu elle-même.

A ces paroles, Bella sentit son sauveur trembler de la tête aux pieds. Redressant le menton, Sœur Marika toisa son adversaire longuement, avant de lui répondre.

- Pensez-vous que Dieu cautionnerait votre attitude ? Siffla-t-elle. Où est la justice, lorsque vous frapper sans discontinuité sur plus faible que vous ? Je déteste particulièrement, les gens tels que vous, ces soit disant croyants qui se cachent comme des rats derrière de saintes paroles, pour justifier leur actes de barbarie.

Les yeux écarquillés, l'homme ne sut répondre devant cette épopée pleine de fiel et de vérité. Fou de rage, il préféra ramasser le reste de sa fierté, et de quitter les lieux. En son for intérieur, le père Thomas bouillonnait d'amertume. Mais un sourire sadique illumina bientôt ses traits disgracieux, laissant apercevoir ces dents jaunies. Il avait déjà demandé la mutation de cette "sainte" dans un autre orphelinat. Il n'aurait pas à la supporter longtemps. Et qui sait à la trainer lui-même aux grilles de Saint Anne, il jura sur son âme qu'elle partirait.

Pendant ce temps, allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Bella admirait Sœur Marika soigné ses plaies. Elle était tellement heureuse que quelqu'un soit là pour elle, qu'elle ne pleura même pas en sentant l'alcool désinfecter ses blessures. La jeune femme lui lançait, de temps à autre, des sourires encourageants. Une fois sa main brisée bandé, ses côtes cassées massés, et ses contusions soignées, Bella s'allongea confortablement sur le vieux matelas. Celui-ci, comme pratiquement tous ceux de Saint Anne, était mou, sale, et les ressorts blessaient parfois le corps du dormeur au cours de la nuit. Mais peu importait la petite fille, tant qu'elle pouvait s'endormir en regardant son héros.

- Les autres enfants ont encore volés ton repas, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla une douce voix. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire.

Clignant des yeux, Bella mit du temps à se rendre compte que ces mots lui étaient destinés. Réfléchissant aux paroles de sœur Marika, elle baissa finalement ses yeux, honteuse. Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat ne l'aimaient pas. Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat ne s'aimaient pas entre eux, mais c'était pire vis à vis d'elle. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour la détester. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de se faire aimer. Prêtant ses pauvres vêtements aux filles, faisant les corvées des garçons, et donnant ses repas à tout le monde. Tout cela en feignant que son corps n'avait pas froid, que ses membres ne la faisait pas souffrir, et que la faim ne lui dévorait pas les entrailles. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas de cette manière dont on se faisait des amies ? L'amitié ne signifiait-il pas le sacrifice de soi ? Mais malgré tous ces efforts, cela n'avait pas marché.

Lorsque l'être humain doit faire face à la douleur du monde, il était toujours bon d'avoir un défouloir. Il toujours bon de pouvoir se dire "il y a pire que moi". Et le "pire" pour ces enfants, celle que personne ne voulait, était la petite Bella. Cette petite innocente avait tout pour déplaire. Ses longs cheveux soyeux, malgré le manque de soin et de shampoing, énervait. Ses grands et magnifiques yeux marrons, lui mangeant la moitié du visage comme une poupée, énervait. Sa petite forme menue et faible, énervait. Mais ce qui ennuyait le plus, c'était son absence de parole. Bella n'était pourtant pas muette, ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas endommagées. Le seul médecin qui venait une fois par an à l'orphelinat, pour les visites médicales, l'avait vaguement confirmé.

Bella avait juste décidé de ne plus parler. Au début, pourtant, elle avait appris à parler comme tous les autres. Elle était même une très bonne élève, lors des jours de classes à Sainte Anne. Mais elle était surtout trop fragile, trop intelligente. Et un jour, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas de parents, comme les autres enfants, dans les livres à dessin qu'elle admirait. De là, s'en suivit tout une réflexion, dans son esprit d'enfant solitaire. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas normale pour elle, d'être entourant d'enfants, sans parents. Ce n'était pas normal de ne pouvoir appeler personne "Maman" ou "Papa". Elle avait bien tenté de nommée Sœur Marika "maman", mais voyant tous les enfants le faire, elle avait compris que ce terme ne lui correspondait pas. Elle avait été abandonnée, comme les autres enfants.

A partir de ce moment, il était devenu évident pour elle de retrouver sa famille. Pour Bella, elle avait tout simplement été oubliée, perdue. C'est ainsi que la petite fille avait pris la décision de passé des journées entière sur le toit de son dortoir à observer l'horizon. Ignorant les règles, supportant les dures corrections du père Thomas, bravant les moqueries de ses camarades, elle avait continué à se rendre sur son perchoir. Toute une journée, la forme tremblante de son corps, fixait l'horizon. Attendant.

Une nuit après une sévère correction reçue par un père Thomas plus qu'excéder, Sœur Marika lui avait demandé la raison de son entêtement. Pourquoi se faire souffrir autant ? Qui avait-il sur ce maudit toit ?

- Je suis perdue. Répondit la petite voix fluette. Il faut qu'ils me voient, si je veux être trouvé. Je suis perdue, Marika.

Perdue. Ces parents l'avaient tout simplement perdue. Rien de plus. Mais après des mois d'attente, sa volonté lentement s'effrita. Les punitions n'eurent pas raison d'elle, comme le pensait fièrement père Thomas, ce fut la certitude que personne ne la cherchait qui la brisa. Perdue, elle l'était. Mais personne ne la recherchait. Sa déception, son désespoir, s'était traduit par sa voix qui s'était éteinte. Aujourd'hui, Bella ignorait elle-même, si elle savait encore parler.

Devant son regard hanté, la sœur Marika souffla fortement et renonça à avoir une réponse. Caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa protégée, elle sortit soudainement de sa poche un magnifique chapelet aux pierres blanches. La tendant à la petite fille, elle attendit patiemment que celle-ci saisisse le présent.

- Et, si je te disais que tu n'es plus perdue. Murmura-t-elle. Si je te disais que temps que tu seras à mes côtés, tu seras toujours en sécurité. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Fixant le magnifique collier entre ses petits doigts agiles, Bella n'osait y croire. Elle n'était plus perdue... avec sœur Marika. Cela signifiait, que quelqu'un voulait d'elle. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent le long de ses joues sales. Elle sentit alors, les bras doux l'envelopper avec amour. Fermant les yeux de plaisir, elle serra dans sa main son trésor. Son premier cadeau. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit en sachant que sa solitude prenait fin.

Elle n'était plus perdue.

A SUIVRE.

J'espère que vous aimez. J'ai remarqué que j'étais assez douée dans les thèmes assez triste et gore. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée.


	2. Plus jamais perdue

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Tipiland : **Merci bcp de m'avoir lue. Ta review m'a fait plaisir, je sens que tu as accroché à l'histoire. Pour répondre à tes questions : tu vas me faire dévoiler toute l'histoire à ce rythme lol ! Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que : oui les Cullen seront présents. Et oui, ce seront des vampires. J'espère avoir satisfait ta curiosité lol.

**Onja : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Effectivement, j'ai un peu envie de tirer des larmes aux lecteurs de cette fanfic. J'espère que tu suivras la suite de mon histoire.

**laulau83 :** Merci pour ta review. Oui ne t'inquiète pas, les Cullen seront présent au grand complet. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Chapitre 2 : Plus jamais perdue...

Froid. C'est la sensation ambiante que ressentait Bella, à être assise sur un des bancs de la cour de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Au calme sous un saule pleureur, à l'écart des autres enfants, la petite fille observait distraitement ses autres camarades. En ce beau mois de Juin, le soleil éclairait joyeusement le terrain de jeu. Tous les enfants, s'amusaient, se chamaillaient et rigolaient, prenant un soin sadique à ignorer la petite forme solitaire.

Bella ne se sentait plus réellement déranger par cet isolement. Trop habituée, elle s'inquiétait plus pour ce froid glaciale qui envahissait son petit corps. Les rayons du soleil semblaient jalousement éviter de l'atteindre. Sa main gauche caressait distraitement le bandage de son autre main blessée. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident de la cuisine. Et sœur Marika l'avait fait promettre de ne plus retenter de voler de la nourriture. En échange, elle lui amenait tous les soirs, discrètement, quelques miches de pains, des morceaux de pommes, et autres restes du diner.

Bella lui en était très reconnaissante, et intérieurement, cela l'a fit se sentir moins seule, moins désœuvrée. Sa petite main remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou, où elle put caresser le chapelet de sœur Marika. Un sourire illumina alors son visage. De cette nuit terrible, une lumière l'avait tout de même atteinte.

- Regardez Simplette ! Cria une voix enfantine. Elle sourit au vent. Elle doit avoir vu un Fantôme ! Ses seuls amis !

Sursautant fortement, les yeux de Bella regardèrent de manière affolés les alentours, avant de se fixer sur Dany Johnson. Ce petit garçon blond, de deux ans son ainé, faisait partie des "caïds" de l'orphelinat. Bien qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à l'ignorer, il arrivait parfois qu'il se défoula sur elle. Consciente du danger, tout le corps de Bella se tendit, prête à fuir. Déjà, certains enfants arrêtaient de jouer, attentif à la suite des évènements. L'amoureuse de Dany, Cécile, une petite rousse aux yeux verts s'approcha de la scène. Reniflant avec mépris, elle regarda avec un dégout certain le corps tremblant de la "Simplette".

"Simplette" était le méchant surnom de Bella. Ils avaient un jour entendus le père Thomas se moquer d'elle, en expliquant que son mutisme résultait d'un retard mental. Pour lui, elle était juste simple d'esprit, et les enfants avaient cru bon, de lui trouver un surnom proche de sa "condition". Il est sûr que ce dénominatif était moins dérangeant, pour certaines autres petites filles, que "Bella".

- Un fantôme, tu dis ? Grimaça Cécile. En plus d'être idiote, c'est une sorcière !

Ces paroles furent comme un signal pour les autres. Ils étaient l'heure pour eux de se défouler un peu. Rapidement, tous les enfants reprirent en cœur, sous la forme de chanson, cette méchanceté : "Simplette, la sorcière. Vilain moucheron ! Personne ne veut d'elle ! Il faudrait lui couper la tête !"

Bella regarda affolé, tous ses camarades d'infortunes entourer son banc en chantonnant. Tremblante de peur, elle chercha comme un animal traqué, une sortie. Vite. Vite, il fallait fuir. Dans sa tête repassa l'information selon laquelle la sœur Marika était de corvée de courses pour la journée. Elle était donc seule... contre tous. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut le père Thomas regarder nonchalamment la scène. Elle fut brièvement soulagée, car elle savait qu'il devait toujours avoir un ou deux adultes pour les surveiller. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire mesquin apparut sur les lèvres de son bourreau, et il lui tourna le dos. La petite fille regarda, incrédule, celui qui avait promis de le protéger, celui qui avait promis de veiller sur tous ces orphelins, rentrer tranquillement à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Le message était passée : "Faites ce que vous désirez d'elle".

Sa main se resserra fortement sur son médaillon. Elle pria mentalement le retour immédiat de sa protectrice. Mais au fond de son cœur, Bella savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour elle. Car en dehors de Marika, personne ne viendrait lui prêter main forte. Les autres bonnes sœurs, voyant le père Thomas s'en aller, n'allait pas braver son autorité pour régler le conflit. En réalité, elles avaient surtout peur d'affronter elle-même la colère de leur mentor. Déjà, leur visage se détourna des fenêtres, où elles observaient précédemment la scène.

Regardant ses futurs assaillants, Bella se dit qu'elle ne leur laisserait pas le plaisir de la voir pleurer. Ravalant la boule de peur coinçant sa gorge, elle essaya de maitriser un minimum sa peur. Elle ne vit malheureusement que trop tard, les yeux envieux de Cécile se poser sur son collier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'écria-t-elle. Je le veux. Dany arrache-le lui.

A ces mots, comprenant ce que désirait son ennemi, Bella profita de l'inattention de ses adversaires pour courir vers l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. Elle entendit presque aussitôt le bruit et les hurlements de ses poursuivants. Malheureusement, ses côtes toujours aussi douloureuse, lui coupa le souffle et ralentit considérablement sa course. Cependant, ce fut la pierre, qu'elle reçut à l'arrière de la tête qui eut raison d'elle. S'effondrant sur le sol boueux, elle haleta fortement. Sa vue totalement brouillée ne put la prévenir contre les pieds, qui déjà s'abattaient sur elle. Roulée en boule, elle attendit silencieusement que cette lapidation finisse.

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, elle sentit une fine main soulever son menton, tandis que des doigts arrachaient violemment son chapelet blanc. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Bella observa Cécile retourner avidement son collier entre ses doigts. Une grimace de dégout ne tarda pas à éclairer ses traits.

- Tout ça pour ça, sorcière ! Cracha-t-elle. Une vieille breloque toute sale. Ça ne vaut rien ! Tu entends, sorcière ? Ça ne vaut rien, comme toi !

Sur ces mots cruels, elle se pencha pour gifler la petite fille au sol. Les rires gras de ses camarades redoublèrent à ces gestes. Cependant, Bella ne s'en offusqua presque pas. Elle était au contraire soulager. Si le chapelet ne plaisait pas à Cécile, alors elle pourrait l'avoir de nouveau. Après tout, Cécile ne garderait pas une "vieille breloque", elle devait le lui rendre. Mais le regard que lui lança celle-ci, lui confirma du contraire.

- Puisque ce collier ne vaut rien. Susurra-t-elle. Je vais, dans ma grande gentillesse, t'en débarrasser. Ne suis-je pas une bonne amie ?

Non, pensa Bella. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le rendre ? Elle suivit, de ses yeux affolés, la silhouette de Cécile s'approcher du vieux puits de l'orphelinat. Personne ne l'utilisait plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Père Thomas devait le sceller, mais l'argent des travaux était toujours mystérieusement investis ailleurs. Les enfants avaient donc juste ordre, de ne pas s'en approcher.

Rampant, en s'écorchant au passage les coudes, Bella tentait désespérément d'empêcher cette horreur. Ses autres camarades s'étaient écartés sur son passage, regardant avec amusement, la "Simplette" se trainer au sol. Certains l'encourageaient vicieusement à aller plus vite. Cécile s'était même arrêter près du puits, la main contenant le collier, au-dessus de celui-ci. Les yeux rieurs, elle attendait patiemment que sa victime vienne la supplier.

Essoufflé, la main ensanglantée de Bella se posa enfin sur le bas du short que portait sa camarade. Les yeux fixés sur son précieux cadeau, elle faisait frénétiquement "non" de la tête.

- Quoi ? Demanda Cécile. Qu'est-ce tu dis ? Parle plus fort, je ne comprends pas.

Les rires alentours redoublèrent d'intensité, il n'y avait à leur actuel, rien de plus divertissant que cette scène. Regardant autour d'elle, Bella s'affola, cherchant un soutien. Parler ? Il lui suffisait de lui demander gentiment de lui rendre son trésor ? Parler. Les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées coulèrent lentement de ses yeux, mouillant ses joues salies par la boue. Comment devait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle était d'accord de demander. Cécile avait raison, elle lui devait la politesse de lui mander son collier. C'était comme de devoir dire "s'il te plait", ou "merci". Le problème était, qu'elle ne savait plus comment former les mots. Elle comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, comprenait la langue, la signification des mots. Mais il lui semblait, que sa bouche elle-même ne savait pas formé ces mêmes mots. Sa langue semblait incapable de se mouvoir de la bonne façon.

Ouvrant la bouche, elle resta là, priant pour qu'un son sorte de sa bouche. Si au moins elle arrivait à juste dire "s'il te plait". Mais rien ne sortait, même pas un hurlement. Pourquoi les mots hurlaient-ils dans sa tête, sans qu'ils ne puissent en sortir ? Pourquoi son âme brulait-elle en silence ? Les larmes brouillant sa vue, elle regarda Cécile, ouvrir lentement son poing. Comme au ralenti, elle vit son chapelet, tombé dans les profondeurs du puits. Un "slash" ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se faire entendre.

- Oups ! Sursauta faussement Cécile. Il m'a échappé.

Après cette dernière boutade, un sourire aux lèvres, elle tourna les talons. Les autres enfants, comprenant que la "fête" était terminée, quittant déjà de la scène du "crime". Bella ne prêta même pas attention aux divers commentaires cruels qui lui étaient adressés, pendant que ses camarades s'éloignaient. Tremblante, elle semblait revoir en boucle son trésor tombé dans les profondeurs du puits. Marika avait dit que le chapelet l'a protégerait. Marika lui avait dit que tant qu'elle le porterait, elle ne serait plus seule. Mais maintenant que celui-ci était hors de sa portée...

Elle était de nouveau perdue.

Non. Non. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle ne supporterait plus d'être perdue. Elle souhaitait de nouveau gouter à la sensation d'être aimé. Non. La chaleur d'être entouré, il fallait qu'elle la ressente de nouveau. Rien qu'une fois. Une fois de plus suffirait. Non.

Déterminer, elle se hissa tant bien que mal jusqu'au bord du puits. Par détermination, Bella, le souffle court, réussit à se tenir maladroitement assise sur son bord. Regardant le fond du puits, elle essaya de distinguer son collier dans l'ombre. De sa place, elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien voir, et elle réfléchit rapidement à la meilleure façon de récupérer son bien.

- Eh ! Regardez, elle va plonger ! S'alarma soudainement un autre enfant.

Plusieurs petites têtes se retournèrent pour regarder la "Simplette", prête à s'élancer dans le vieux puits. Certains sourirent, exciter à l'idée de cette décision insensée et dangereuse. D'autres, moins enclin à la violence mais ne voulant tout même pas prendre sa place, hésitèrent à cautionner tout cela. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux d'avertir les adultes ? Sentant toute cette hésitation, Cécile choisit, encore, de se mettre en avant. Il fallait mener les autres, en étant la chef qui n'avait peur de rien.

- Et alors ! Éructa-t-elle. Elle n'a qu'à plonger. Plonge ! Plonge !

Pourtant, suite à ces mots, les hésitations continuèrent. Mais lorsque Dany foudroya du regard certains enfants, tous prit partie de choisir le camp du plus fort. "Plonge" scandaient tous les enfants alentours, pour la plupart avec entrain. Mais loin d'en être préoccupé, Bella observait calmement la distance qui la séparait de son précieux présent. Elle n'entendait pas les méchancetés que lui lançaient ses camarades. Elle ne prêta pas non plus attention aux légers tremblements de ses membres blessés. Elle ne sentit même pas la peur qui étreignait son corps, ultime instinct de survie. Se penchant un peu plus, elle laissa volontairement son corps plonger vers le fond du puits. Tête en avant, elle tendit son unique bras valide, prête à attraper son chapelet.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Questionna soudainement une voix furieuse. Que regardez-vous, tous ? Bella ? Bel… Bella !

L'appel n'atteint jamais les oreilles de la petite fille qui plongeait vers la mort. Trop tôt, l'eau glacée du puits engloutit le corps tremblant de celle-ci. Les yeux fermés, elle tâtonna frénétiquement les alentours de la cavité rocheuse. Mais trop tôt, son corps secoué de spasmes, se fit plus lent. Et ses mouvements manquèrent rapidement de précision, d'énergie. Son esprit lui-même s'embrouilla lentement. Malgré tout, une seule pensée subsistait.

Je ne veux plus être perdue.

A SUIVRE.


	3. S'il te plait Marika

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Darkangel :** Merci pour ta review, qui m'a vraiment fait sourire. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**laulau83 : **Merci pour ton message. Effectivement, j'écris assez rapidement mes histoires lol. C'est que lorsque j'ai un sujet, mon cerveau tourbillonne d'idées, et je commence alors à voir les personnages, les épreuves et les dialogues. Sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à écrire mes histoires en POV Bella/Edward ou autres. J'ai besoin de me détacher un minimum de mes personnages pour pouvoir écrire. Je préfère être l'observatrice que celle qui subit lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira et te donnera envie de me lire, malgré que mon point de vue reste externe. Qui sait, j'essayerais peut être un POV, plus loin dans l'histoire.

Chapitre 3 : S'il te plait... Marika

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient difficilement une des chambres de l'infirmerie de Sainte Anne. A moitié plongé dans le noir, silencieuse, seule le bruit régulier d'une respiration se faisait entendre dans cette pièce. Cette respiration provenait d'une minuscule silhouette, perdue entre les rêches draps en coton blanc. Cette forme, menue et fragile, appartenait à une mignonne petite fille brune. Le front mouillée par la fièvre, elle s'agita légèrement dans ce lit, au combien trop grand pour elle.

Alertant ainsi, une autre silhouette immobile et prostrée, se trouvant auprès d'elle. Sentant le mouvement imperceptible de la malade, la sœur Marika se releva et mouilla de nouveau son front grâce à une vieille éponge. Le père Thomas avait formellement refusé d'appeler un médecin, malgré son insistance. Et voilà que presque trois semaines étaient passées, depuis que dormait la malheureuse Bella. Bien que la bonne sœur la réveille pour la nourrir rapidement de soupe, la petite fille retombait immédiatement entre les bras de Morphée, totalement amorphe. A son premier semi-réveil, Bella s'était contenté d'observer ses petites mains blessées. Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué son magnifique collier entre ses doigts, elle avait esquissé un sourire, avant de replonger dans son sommeil.

Cependant, cette fois, son éveil semblait légèrement différent. La petite tête s'agita au contact froid de l'éponge, et bientôt, d'immenses yeux marron s'ouvrirent sur le monde. Retenant son souffle, la sœur Marika attendit patiemment que le regard de sa protégée se fixa sur elle. Après un tour circulaire de la pièce, les yeux de la petite poupée se reposèrent calmement sur son gardien. Après de longues minutes d'observation, un magnifique sourire fendit le visage enfantin, montrant ainsi que les petites dents de lait de devant étaient presque toutes tombés. Le cœur serré, la destinatrice de ce beau sourire, ferma brièvement les paupières.

- Bella. Souffla Marika. Ma chérie, es-tu folle ? Que crois-tu qu'il te serait arrivé, si je ne t'avais pas vu plonger dans ce puits ? Que serait-il...

Ne pouvant plus continuer ses remontrances, la bonne sœur baissa la tête, et on entendit bientôt de bruyants reniflements emplirent la chambre. Bella, compte à elle, groggy par sa fièvre ne comprenait pas vraiment son énervement. Bougeant délicatement sa main, elle la sentit lourde, comme si elle avait pris vingt kilos en quelques jours. Doucement, la petite main se posa sur la tête voilée de son sauveur. A ce contact, Marika sursauta et releva son visage vers le petit ange. Celle-ci lui refit un autre magnifique sourire. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, oubliant le corps brisé de la petite fille, la jeune femme la saisie pour l'entourer fermement dans une étreinte protectrice.

Bella, malgré la douleur dut au geste brusque, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Voilà. C'était pour cela. C'était pour cette chaleur qu'elle avait voulu récupérer le collier. Et même si maintenant elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement, le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Lorsque l'on avait eu froid toute sa vie, il était normal de chercher à protéger toute source de chaleur acquise. Et là, dans les bras de Marika, elle se sentait bruler de l'intérieur. Cet enivrant sentiment d'amour, cette douce sensation d'avoir été retrouvé, valait tous les dangers du monde.

Ce moment de félicité ne dura, malheureusement, pas assez longtemps au gout de la petite fille. Déjà, la bonne sœur s'éloignait et la rallongeait correctement dans le lit, s'excusant de sa brusquerie. Séchant honteusement ses larmes, Marika refit face à la malade, prenant sur elle pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit.

- J'avais oublié l'argent pour le marché. Expliqua-t-elle. Et le bruit qui régnait dans la cour, m'a interpellé. Oh Bella, j'ai cru mourir. Te voir plonger tête la première dans ce puits. Une chance qu'il y avait encore de l'eau à l'intérieur pour amortir ta chute.

Elle se tut, d'autres larmes inondant ses magnifiques yeux gris, les lèvres tremblantes. Son cœur faillit se briser lorsqu'elle avait dut repêcher, sans l'aide de personne, le petit corps meurtri de Bella. Celui-ci était froid, et les jolies lèvres ourlées prenaient d'ailleurs déjà une inquiétante couleur bleu. Elle avait dut lui faire un massage cardiaque, au bord de la panique, pour la réanimer. Elle avait d'ailleurs crut à plusieurs reprise, d'avoir brisé la cage thoracique de la malheureuse, tant ses gestes étaient précipité, dans son acte de sauvetage. Quand la bouche de Bella trembla et qu'elle recracha vivement, une quantité impressionnante d'eau sale, Marika se permit de souffler de soulagement. Tuant du regard le père Thomas, qui était revenu observer la scène, elle entraina son protégé à l'infirmerie, ignorant sur son passage les regards "tristes" des autres bonnes sœurs.

Nuits et jours, elle avait veillé au bon rétablissement de sa petite malade. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas emmené avec elle ? Elle ne pouvait empêcher divers remontrances, contre elle-même, d'effleurer son esprit. Elle ne s'était permis de quitter le chevet de la malade, que lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de repêcher le chapelet. Mettant celui-ci dans la main ouverte de la petite, elle avait alors regardé en souriant, les petits doigts étreindre fortement le précieux cadeau.

Bella, pour sa part, ne se rappelait nullement de tous ces événements. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'avoir récupérer ses biens : le collier et la chaleur. Par la suite, il lui avait fallu une semaine de plus, avant que la fièvre ne consente à descendre totalement. Sœur Marika obtient alors la permission pour que la malheureuse puisse rester se reposer à l'infirmerie. Cela au grand plaisir de Bella qui redoutait tout de même de retourner dans son dortoir, où Cécile devait l'attendre. Se rétablissant au calme, elle reprit peu à peu des forces et du poids. Elle put même dès lors rester éveillée plus longtemps, ce qui permit à la sœur Marika de pouvoir reprendre ses tâches de bonne sœur, au sein de l'orphelinat. Déjà, le père Thomas se plaignait de son manque de participation dans la gérance de l'établissement.

- Si nous devions nous arrêter à chaque enfant malade, nous n'en finirions pas. Sifflai-t-il, dans les couloirs.

Un bel après-midi, Bella ouvrit ses yeux au son d'un bruit étrangement familier, dans sa chambre, à l'infirmerie. Curieuse, elle observa les alentours, avant que son attention ne soit attirée vers la seule fenêtre ouverte de la pièce. Un petit oiseau se tenait là, sifflotant gaiement une mélodie connut de lui seul. Émerveillé devant l'apparition, Bella observa calmement le phénomène. Il était magnifique, avec son petit bec jaune et ses minuscules ailes bleues. Soudainement, le bruit d'une porte qui claque, fit s'enfuir à tire d'aile l'oisillon. Légèrement déçue, la petite malade écouta attentivement, qui venait d'entrée dans l'infirmerie. Elle reconnut rapidement le timbre de voix des sœurs Audrey et Leatitia. Elle semblait tellement absorber par leur conversation, qu'elles oublièrent la présence dans le lit de la chambre du fond.

- T'imagine. S'excita Leatitia. On a bien fait de ne pas s'opposer à lui. Avec ça, elle risque gros, très gros.

- Pauvre fille. Se lamenta faussement Audrey. Ils viennent ce soir et elle ne le sait même pas.

Ne prêtant plus attention à ces bavardages de couloir, Bella préféra fermer les yeux à la recherche du sommeil. Elle se sentait tellement épuisée, elle souhaitait plus que tout reprendre des forces, afin de rendre fière sa protectrice. Malheureusement, son second réveil fut nettement moins féérique. Ce fut des cris et des bousculades qui l'éveilla en sursaut. Regardant maladroitement les alentours, elle aperçut au travers de sa fenêtre ouverte, que la nuit s'était déjà installée depuis maintenant un bon moment.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cria une voix. Vous mentez et vous le savez !

Sursautant, le corps de la petite fille ne tarda pas à se figer totalement. Cette voix. C'était la voix de sœur Marika. Que se passait-il ? Affolée, elle se redressa vivement en position assise, repoussant le vertige qui menaçait de la faire chuter. Respirant calmement, elle balança ses jambes prestement hors du lit et tenta de se redresser. A peine avait-elle essayé de poser le poids de son corps sur ses membres tremblants, qu'elle s'écroula. Ses jambes lui faisait défaut, mais quoi de plus normal, pour un corps qui avait été immobilisé depuis maintenant plus d'un mois.

Une autre protestation de sœur Marika la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre, son corps ne devait pas lui refaire défaut. Il fallait qu'elles atteignent sa gardienne, car au fond de son cœur, elle sentait que la situation était grave. Rampant lentement jusqu'au mur le plus proche, elle s'agrippa à celui-ci, et se força à se mettre debout. Prenant appui tant bien que mal, elle prit quelque temps pour reprendre son souffle. La douleur de l'action lui avait extirpé de nombreuses larmes, mais têtue, elle ne renonça à aucun moment. Fixant de ses yeux embués le chapelet blanc enroulé autour de son poignet gauche, elle fixa résolument la sortit de l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, la sœur Marika se débattait furieusement, contre les deux policiers, qui lui tordaient méchamment les bras dans le dos. Le père Thomas, goguenard, continua à expliquer la situation, d'un air hypocritement peiné.

- Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me taire, vous comprenez ? Expliqua-t-il. Cette... femme passe son temps à torturer nos jeunes orphelins. Et lorsque, par sa seule faute, nous avons failli perdre un de nos précieux enfants... Il fallait que j'agisse.

Feignant, d'être trop submergé par la tristesse pour continuer, il prit un mouchoir sale d'une des poches de son large pantalon, et taponna ses yeux porcins. Les autres bonnes sœurs, la tête baissée, n'osait rien dire pour défendre leurs collègues. Si au départ, le père Thomas souhaitait se débarrasser de Marika, par le biais d'une simple mutation, l'acte désespéré de la petite Bella lui avait offert une chance improbable. Lui vint alors l'idée de se débarrasser d'elle, en l'accusant de maltraitance envers les enfants de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Après tout, Bella n'avait-elle pas plongé dans le puits dans le seul but de récupérer un stupide chapelet, appartenant à sœur Marika ? Il lui suffisait alors de dire, que sœur Marika l'avait forcé à plonger, pour récupérer son collier. Oui, avec une telle accusation, non seulement cette "sainte" ne pourrait plus rester none, mais en plus, elle finirait derrière les barreaux pour abus sur mineur.

- Mensonge ! Éructa la condamnée. C'est lui ! Il les maltraite, il les bat... C'est un monstre.

Un sourire de fausse peine s'étendit sur l'horrible visage du père Thomas. Cette folle. Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir le faire couler ? Si personne ne se plaignait de ses agissements, c'était bien parce qu'il avait le bras long. Il connaissait d'ailleurs parfaitement bien, le maire de leur ville, Monsieur Durial. Il avait été là pour sa nomination, il était celui qui cachait au reste du monde, les conditions de vie déplorable à l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. D'ailleurs, après un accord passé avec cet homme, l'argent même que recevait l'orphelinat était lui aussi, partager entre eux. Monsieur Durial, ne chercherait certainement pas à fouiner dans ses affaires. Il le tenait. Il tenait la ville. La loi, c'était lui.

Reniflant de mépris, il fit signe aux policiers d'emmener cette femme, loin de son business. Il avait été que trop gentil avec cette... "Sainte". Marika impuissante se débattit farouchement, mais elle fut bientôt forcée à monter dans le véhicule, des deux hommes qui la retenait. Les larmes aux yeux, la rage au ventre, elle observa le père Thomas, lui faire de grand signe d'au-revoir, de sa main potelés. Les autres sœurs, ses amies, évitèrent vivement son propre regard. Détournant le sien, elle aperçut alors la forme menu de sa protégé, qui s'approchait lentement de la place où altercation avait eu lieu. L'incompréhension qu'elle vit flotter sur les traits de la petite fille, lui serra le cœur. Seigneur, comprendrait-elle qu'elle ne partait pas, de sa propre volonté ?

Bella, quant à lui, agripper à un mur, avait observé sa protectrice monter dans le véhicule policier, sans réellement réagir. Elle n'osait y croire ses yeux. Que se passait-il ? Que quelqu'un veuille bien lui explique la situation. Pourquoi lui enlevait-on Marika ? Pourquoi lui enlevait-on sa chaleur ? Le bruit de la voiture à son démarrage, sembla légèrement réveiller la fillette. Lâchant son mur, elle se précipita vers le véhicule. La tâche, rendit ardu par ses continuels chutes ainsi que ses jambes tremblantes, apparut vitale aux yeux de Bella. Sa chaleur. Il lui privait de sa chaleur. Déjà la voiture s'éloignait dans les rues sombres de la ville, sans qu'elle n'ait put l'atteindre. Traversant maladroitement les portes de l'orphelinat, des yeux marrons remplies de larmes suivirent attentivement, la voiture tournée à un prochain coin de rue.

Partie. Elle était partie. Cette simple réalisation sembla assommer la jeune fille. Elle tomba, telle une poupée désarticulée, à genoux sur le sol bétonné de la rue. Suffocant de larmes, elle réalisa alors qu'elle était de nouvelles seules. Car elle savait, elle sentait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais la sœur Marika. Pas dans cette vie. Non. Pour cette vie, elle était de nouveau perdue. Elle sentit alors une forte émotion la submerger. Son cœur lui-même semblait s'être fragmenté. Brulant, bouillonnant, ravageant, un bouleversant sentiment de désespoir la saisit. A cet instant, elle sut. Elle sut que cette fois, elle ne pourrait rester muette. Elle sut qu'elle se devait de se libérer, rien qu'une fois, de la douleur de son âme.

Ouvrant la bouche, elle inspira fortement avant de relâcher un cri muet. Forçant ses cordes vocales, poussé par le ravage de ses émotions, elle continua à se forcer à hurler. Et au prix d'une intense douleur à la gorge, elle sentit comme un goût acre de sang envahir sa trachée, et s'attarder sur sa langue. Alors, inspirant une dernière fois, elle leva bien haut sa main gauche, exposant aux yeux de tous, le précieux chapelet blanc. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une fine voix, rauque et chevrotante, appela enfin :

- Marika... Marika, s'il te plait... Marika... S'il te plait...

_"S'il te plait, Marika, revient. Je ne veux plus être perdue..."_

A SUIVRE.

Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre.


	4. Charlie et Renée Swan

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Tipiland :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. C'est vrai que j'y vais peut-être u peu trop, durement avec cette pauvre Bella lol. Et comme toi, je pense que lorsque de telles injustices se produisent, ceux qui se taisent, sont les pires. Mais bon ! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, les Cullen c'est pour bientôt. Alors surtout, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette fic.

**Cloums : **Salut ! Oui, les Cullen sont bien tous présent, et en mode vampire lol. C'est que je prends mon temps à les faire entrer dans l'histoire, mais ça arrive. Je vous réserve à tous de "belles" surprises ! Alors j'espère que tu continueras à me lire. Bisouxxx

**laulau83 :** Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices lol. Je suis contente si le chapitre précédent ta touché. J'avoue que j'ai essayé d'y mettre assez de sentiments. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien enchainée les chapitres, l'inspiration afflux à vitesse grand V dans mon esprit lol. Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes révisons !

**Vanessa Petrova :** Coucou Vanessa, je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'est plu. Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite ne saurait tarder ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisouxxx

**gwladsy1112 :** Ma très chère lectrice, je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer, que je ne suis pas vraiment fan des happy ends. Je trouve qu'une histoire qui finit mal, est plus... poignante ! Mais pour toi, je ferais un effort lol ! J'espère que tu liras la suite de ma petite fic.

Chapitre 4 : Charlie et Renée Swan

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Combien de fois Bella avait-elle passée à attendre Marika ? Combien de mois, avant de perdre espoir ? Combien de fois le père Thomas l'avait-il battue, en lui hurlant que la "sainte" était partie ? Allongée sur le lit de son dortoir, Bella regardait fixement le plafond miteux de la pièce. Elle pouvait entendre les ronflements de Catherine, dans le lit en face du sien. Elle entendit aussi, pour la énième fois, le grondement de son ventre.

Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire pour un être humain ? Certains pensent que la douleur, la soif, le froid... sont des tortures. Mais c'était faux. Rien n'était pire que la faim. La faim qui dévorait les entrailles, affaiblissait le corps et envahissait les pensées. Avoir faim. Vraiment faim. Voici la torture que subissait Bella chaque jour, depuis le départ de sœur Marika. Ses camarades avaient recommencés à lui voler ses maigres rations, ils s'étaient enhardis depuis le départ de sa protectrice. La persécutant sans relâche, sous les yeux ravis de père Thomas, et les regards fuyants des autres nones. Celles-ci, avec le départ de la sœur Marika, avaient comprirent le danger que représentait réellement leur mentor. Se tenir éloigner de la "Simplette", était maintenant, une règle de survit pour ces femmes.

Se retournant une énième dans son petit lit, Bella pressa de ses petites mains son ventre douloureux. Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui tendre des restes de nourriture le soir, et la fillette se refusait à retourner voler dans la cuisine. Dans un certain sens, sans même vraiment le saisir elle-même, elle se laissait mourir. Mais la faim, laissait place à une mort lente et douloureuse. Une douce agonit, qui vous rongeait jusqu'à l'âme. Fermant les yeux, Bella pria fort le Seigneur de la laisser s'endormir. Mais elle savait, que même ensommeillée, elle sentirait toujours la famine lui tordre ses boyaux.

Le matin arriva beaucoup trop vite au gout de la petite fille, qui observa d'un œil morne, le temps terne sous un soleil timide. Le mois de Décembre s'annonçait relativement frais, et tous les orphelins de Sainte Anne, pourvut d'écharpes troués et de manteaux décolorés, évitaient déjà de sortir à l'extérieur. Pourtant, une petite ombre se trouvait seule, assise sur le banc le plus reculé de la cour de jeu. Bella appréciait particulièrement l'hiver, car durant cette saison, les autres enfants ne prenaient pas la peine de sortir l'ennuyer. Les yeux rivés sur sa main gauche, elle observait sans cesse, le magnifique chapelet blanc enroulé autour de son poignet. Sœur Marika n'était jamais revenue. Sœur Marika ne reviendra pas.

Plonger dans ses pensées, elle perçut soudainement le bruit d'une agitation à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. Aujourd'hui, un couple d'américains, étaient apparurent aux portes de l'établissement, souhaitant adopter. Tous les petits orphelins de Sainte Anne savaient que ces rares chances étaient à saisir, et essayaient tant bien que mal, de se mettre en avant. Tous, sauf Bella, montrait leur capacité aux deux visiteurs. La petite fille trouvait ridicule de devoir faire des "numéros" pour se faire adopter. Si ces gens recherchaient réellement un enfant, ils n'avaient alors nul besoin de vérifier leur dent !

Levant la tête vers la salle de classe en face de son banc, elle observa silencieusement ces inconnus. Cécile, faisait des grands sourires, et toisait quiconque essayait de se mettre trop en avant. Détournant le regard, ses yeux croisèrent les ternes yeux marron de la femme. Comme hypnotiser, leur regard s'attirèrent, pendant un long moment. Lorsque le contact fut rompu, un long frisson parcourut le dos de Bella. Elle ne souhaitait définitivement pas se faire adopter par eux. Se levant difficilement, dut à une précédente correction de la veille, elle décida de se réfugier sous un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle sera de cette manière, au chaud et au calme.

Quel fut sa surprise, lorsque déboulant brusquement dans la pièce, sœur Leatitia la chercha frénétiquement de yeux avant de, une fois repéré, l'agripper pour l'emmener dans le bureau du père Thomas. Son corps se tendit immédiatement, et elle freina des quatre fers. Quoi que lui voulait cet homme, ce ne serait certainement pas dans son intérêt. Bravant le regard tueur de sœur Leatitia, elle lui donna du mal avant d'atteindre le bureau honni.

Entrant sans frapper, elle vit que les étrangers se trouvaient aussi dans la pièce, assis confortablement sur les sièges face au bureau de père Thomas. Celui-ci, toisa furtivement la petite fille qui se débattait pour pouvoir s'échapper. Sournoisement, sœur Leatitia pinça le dos de Bella, la menaçant du regard. Elle lui intima, en dent de scie, de s'assoir sur un des sièges près du couple. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de tourner les talons.

Bella, contrainte et forcée de rester dans la pièce, en profita pour dévisager ces étrangers. L'homme était grand et mince, avec de courts cheveux noirs. Il possédait une moustache, qui tremblait comiquement, à chacune de ses phrases. La femme quant à elle, était vraiment belle de près. Et Bella se rendit compte de sa ressemblance avec cette étrangère. La même peau pâle, le même regard chocolat, et les mêmes longs cheveux bruns. Celle-ci sentant le regard appuyer de la gamine sur elle, la fixa à son tour. Un sourire angélique apparut sur les traits de la jeune femme, devant l'examen minutieux, dont elle faisait l'objet. Bella sentit son cœur accélérer. Se pourrait-il possible que ce soient eux ? Étaient-ils ses si précieux par...

Le bruit que fit la règle du père Thomas, quand celui-ci l'abattit sur la table, fit sursauter la pauvre malheureuse. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa avec peur, l'homme en fureur.

- Vous voyez ? Éructa-t-il. Elle est malpolie, bête et têtue. Une vraie tête d'âne. J'ai tellement d'autres enfants, plus adapté à vos besoins. Si vous retourniez faire...

- Notre choix est fait, merci. Coupa la douce voix de la femme. Nous voulons adopter... Bella.

La concernée sursauta une fois de plus à ces paroles. Ils voulaient d'elle ? Depuis la perte de sœur Marika, elle était persuadée que jamais personne ne voudrait un jour d'elle. Les autres enfants le lui rappelaient aussi assez souvent, en se moquant d'elle, avec encore plus de mesquinerie. Et là, ces inconnus souhaitaient l'adopter ? Un tel miracle ne pouvait se produire, une telle chance ne pouvait lui être accordée. Les yeux humides, elle sera fortement la croix du précieux cadeau qu'elle avait reçu, il y a maintenant longtemps de cela.

L'adoption en lui-même fut assez rapide. L'orphelinat de Sainte Anne était tellement malfamé, que dès qu'un couple souhaitait un enfant, père Thomas se dépêchait de le lui tendre. De peur, qu'ils ne changèrent d'avis en cours de route. Bella fut après autoriser à faire ses valises, qui se constituaient d'un vieux balluchon, où quelques culottes et une tenue de rechange, avaient été placées. Mais pour la petite fille, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Timidement, elle se dit, qu'elle avait dès à présent, des parents.

Montant silencieusement dans la voiture de ses nouveaux tuteurs, Bella observa au travers de la vitre, ses anciens camarades sur le porche de l'orphelinat. Ils la regardaient pour la plupart, avec une haine évidente. Troublée, elle détourna le regard, et fixa ses "parents" à l'avant. Maintenant, elle n'était plus Belle la "Simplette", fille de X, dont personne ne voulait. Non, elle était maintenant Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Charlie et de Renée Swan. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentit à cette pensée, lui réchauffa douloureusement le cœur. Bercé par le ronronnement de la voiture, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée par toutes ces émotions de félicité.

Assise sur un lit au matelas bien dur, Balla observait avec intérêt certain le dessin animé "Bob l'éponge". Bien qu'elle le trouve assez bête, elle se réjouit de pouvoir jouir de ce droit. A l'orphelinat, il n'y avait aucun téléviseur. Le seul de l'établissement, se trouvait dans la chambre à coucher du père Thomas, et jamais Bella ne s'y risquerait. Mangeant distraitement un sandwich au thon, elle se félicita du léger poids qu'elle avait repris durant ces dernières semaines. La certitude de pouvoir manger à sa faim était vraiment un doux rêve qui réchauffait son cœur meurtri. Riant en voyant l'escargot de l'éponge miauler comme un chat, elle ne prêtait absolument pas attention à Renée, qui discutait toujours au téléphone avec la préfecture de la ville. Elle n'était que toutes les deux, son père était sorti en ville tôt ce matin-là.

En effet, ils attendaient impatiemment de recevoir tous les papiers d'identité à jour, de leur nouvelle fille. Celle-ci, avait alors put en attendant passer plusieurs semaines dans un bel hôtel, en compagnie de ses nouveaux tuteurs. Ils s'étaient montrés doux et compréhensifs la plupart du temps, ravissant la petite fille. A ce moment précis, Renée raccrocha en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bella tourna alors la tête vers elle, légèrement inquiète. Elle avait compris qu'ils souhaitaient récupérer au plus vite son nouveau passeport pour quitter le territoire. En effet, l'orphelinat de Saint Anne se trouver dans une bourgade en Angleterre. Hors M. et Mme Swan, étaient originaires d'Amérique et voulaient y retourner. Pour être plus précis, ils voulaient rejoindre le territoire américain, en Alaska.

Bella, qui n'avait jamais voyagé, était impatiente de pouvoir prendre l'avion. Elle se voyait déjà devenir une parfaite citoyenne américaine. Elle n'avait pas été surprise de savoir que les Swan venaient d'aussi loin. Un jour, à l'orphelinat, elle avait étudié en cachette des autres, une carte du monde. Du coup, elle se rendait à peu près compte, de la distance parcourut par le couple Swan. Ils n'étaient pas rares que des parents, traversent des milliers de kilomètres, pour adopter un enfant défavorisé. Elle était même flattée, lorsqu'elle pensait que ces merveilleuses personnes avait parcouru tout ce chemin, pour la trouver elle. Observant toujours vers sa mère, elle lui offrit un charmant sourire. Celle-ci, voyant son geste, lui caressa tendrement la joue en échange. Son mutisme, ne sembla guère déranger sa nouvelle famille, pour le plus grand soulagement de Bella.

- On va pouvoir partir demain, ma belle. Roucoula-t-elle. Je vais appeler Charlie pour qu'il passe chercher tes nouveaux papiers. Ma petite, Isabella.

En réponse, à cette phrase, les joues de la fillette rosirent légèrement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots, "Isabella Swan", ce nouveau nom lui allait vraiment bien. De plus, de voir sa mère si heureuse, ne pouvait que combler de bonheur la petite «Isabella ». Le seul petit point noir au tableau, restait peut être le manque de chaleur présent dans les étreinte de Renée. Elle était pourtant très gentille, mais lorsqu'elle prenait Bella dans ses bras, celle-ci ne ressentait aucune connexion. La chaleur familière, qui l'envahissait lors des étreintes avec Marika, ne l'assaillait pas lors de ces mêmes moments avec sa nouvelle mère. Mais cela était totalement normale, pour la petite fille, elle devait d'abord nouer les liens avec sa famille, avant de pouvoir ressentir la chaleur. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus du tout froid.

Au lendemain, ils se levèrent tous très tôt pour partir à l'aéroport. Bella comprit ce jour-là, qu'elle adorait voyager, car prendre l'avion était un véritable délice. Les charmantes hôtesses aux petits soins pour les passagers, les autres passagers pour la plupart courtois, la sensation de flotter lorsque l'avion prenait son envol... Tout était un réel délice. Assise à sa place, elle joua nerveusement avec son chapelet, toujours accroché à son poignet. Cette fois, elle était sûre, de ne plus jamais revoir Marika. Les yeux fixés à son hublot, elle dit au revoir à son ancienne vie, à l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Au revoir à ses camarades qui l'avaient persécutés, mais qui eux étaient resté, à son regret, dans cet enfer. Au revoir aux corrections du père Thomas, et aux regards fuyants des autres bonnes sœurs. Au revoir à la chaleur et à la bonté de la sœur Marika. A cette dernière pensée, une larme solitaire coula de ses yeux humides.

_"Au revoir, ma solitude. On m'a finalement retrouvé"_

A peine l'avion eut-il atterrit, que ses parents ses précipitèrent à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Appelant un taxi, son père donna rapidement l'adresse de leur destination au chauffeur, et une longue attente, commença. Renée lui avait expliqué qu'il habitait dans la ville d'Haines, et qu'elle allait devoir être patiente avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre. Et comme promis, la route vers la maison fut très longue, mais peu importait Bella, qui accrocher à sa fenêtre, admirait les alentours. Ce qui marqua le plus la petite fille, une fois arrivé en Alaska, ce fut sans conteste toute la verdure entourant la ville. Tous ces arbres bien feuilletés, ces maisons aux belles pelouses, et ces enfants riant dans les rues. Tout était tellement nouveau à ses yeux, tellement... féérique.

Lorsque la voiture s'engagea dans une allée, ou de belles et grandes maisons s'alignaient, l'excitation de Bella monta d'un cran. Bientôt le véhicule s'arrêta, arrivé à destination. Impatiente, la fillette regarda son père descendre les valises et régler la note du taxi. Puis, elle sentit la douce main de sa mère attraper la sienne et la conduire vers sa nouvelle maison. Isolée, au fond d'une grande allée, la chaleureuse habitation aux murs violets, était subtilement à l'écart des autres. Bella pouvait observer, les premiers fourrés bordant l'immense forêt entourant le terrain. Remontant le long de l'avenue en pierre, elles atteignirent rapidement la porte d'entrée de la dans ses poches, Renée sortit prestement ses clés, et ouvrit grand la porte. Faisant signe à Bella d'entrée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Timidement, celle-ci pénétra dans le vestibule de l'habitation. Elle fut, assez surprise de l'état des lieux. La saleté recouvrait le sol, et des vêtements trainaient un peu partout dans les diverses pièces que pouvaient apercevoir la petite fille. Les murs, recouverts d'un vieux papier peint florale défraichit, étaient noirs de saleté. Mais le pire, fut l'odeur de nourriture en décomposition et d'urine qui planait dans les lieux. Clignant vivement des yeux, Bella observa dubitativement les alentours.

Elle n'imaginait pas sa nouvelle maison comme cela, mais tout était mieux que l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Se disant qu'elle aiderait sa mère au ménage dès demain aux lueurs du jour, son sourire refit surface sur ses lèvres pleines. Se tournant vers ses parents, elle constata qu'ils l'observaient attentivement, attendant sa réaction. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sourire plus largement pour les rassurer, un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle croisa leurs yeux. Elle connaissait que trop bien ce regard, celui-là même qu'abordait le père Thomas, avant de la cruellement la corriger. Ce regard qui ne pouvait signifier, qu'une chose : elle ne venait que de troqué un enfer pour un autre.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Isabella. Murmura son père.

A SUIVRE.

Alors annonce à tous et à toutes : ne vous inquiétez pas, les Cullen arrivent lol. Je veux juste bien planter le décor. Je vous assure que tout cela est primordial pour la suite de mon histoire. Mais ils apparaitront bientôt dans ma fic. Patience lol !

JE SOUHAITE UN BON COURAGE A TOUS CEUX ET CELLES QUI RÉVISENT D'ARRACHE-PIED POUR LES EXAMENS.


	5. Toi, esclave !

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**manoa-bella :** Coucou Manoa (c'est très joli), je te remercie pour ton message. Un tel enthousiasme fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Pour tout te dire, je ne saurais répondre à ta question. En ce moment, je poste assez régulièrement de nouveaux chapitres. En fait, tant que l'inspiration est là, sa y va lol Mais je pense que je vais suivre un rythme, en postant au moins toute les semaines. Voilà, sinon, j'espère que la suite de mon histoire ne te décevra pas. Bisouxxx

Chapitre 5 : Toi, esclave !

Elle devait surement avoir commis des crimes impensables dans une vie antérieure. C'est ce que se disait une minuscule silhouette recroquevillée au sol. A qui avait-elle causé du mal ? Qui avait-elle trompé ? Quel meurtre atroce avait-elle put bien commettre ? Toutes ces sombres questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de cette petite ombre. Cette ombre appartenait d'ailleurs à une fillette de 8 ans.

Il était difficile de pouvoir la décrire dans la noirceur de la pièce dans laquelle elle reposait, habillée de haillons. Cependant, les yeux marrons en amande à semi-ouverts, le petit nez aquilin, les fines lèvres et les hautes pommettes, confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une fille. Bien qu'assez mignonne, ses longs et sales cheveux noirs, qui lui mangeait le visage, cachait en grande partie sa beauté. Elle transpirait la saleté, la tristesse et la terreur. Ses yeux grands s'ouvrir soudainement pour fixer un petit trou, formé entre les lattes du mur dans le réduit qu'était sa chambre. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

L'aube. Bella attendait l'aube. Elle avait vite comprit que pour éviter d'énerver ses geôliers, elle se devait d'être réveillé et disposé à les servir bien avant leur éveil. Elle se trouvait actuellement caché dans les froids combles de la maison. Ses membres frigorifiés, tremblotait, tandis qu'elle guettait le moindre bruit à l'étage au-dessous. Bientôt, plusieurs heures après en réalité, elle entendit la maison prendre vie. Ses occupants se réveillaient lentement avec les premiers forts rayons de soleil. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'elle n'entende le verrou de la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir.

Sans perdre de temps, elle se précipita vers la sortie. Descendant les escaliers en colimaçon, elle fila vers la cuisine. Saisissant une poêle des deux mains, elle l'a posa délicatement sur la haute cuisinière, et alluma le feu. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, elle sortit les œufs, le bacon et autres ravitaillements. A la vue de toute cette nourriture, elle sentit son ventre se contracter légèrement de faim. Mais c'était devenu une sensation habituelle, après tout ce temps. La faim, la douleur, et même la mort étaient devenus ses - seuls - amis.

Pendant que la fillette préparait le petit déjeuner pour sa famille, ses pensées se perdirent trois années auparavant.

Elle avait vraiment cru avoir enfin une nouvelle vie grâce aux Swan. Elle revoyait souvent en pensée, le doux bonheur qui l'avait étreint en quittant l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Malheureusement, ses parents avaient eu tôt fait de briser ses rêves d'enfants. Bella n'avait pas été adopté pour pouvoir vivre heureuse avec ses deux tuteurs. Non. Comme lui répétait son père, elle était là car il avait "besoin d'une esclave pour s'occuper d'eux et de la maison". Ils en avaient eu l'idée, après une énième de leurs disputes conjugales. Pour M Swan, la maison était sale, la nourriture infecte et les vêtements puaient l'urine. De plus, sa femme, n'était qu'une incapable qu'il allait devoir supporter surement jusqu'à sa mort.

Surfant un soir sur les forums, Charlie avait découvert le témoignage d'une famille qui martyrisait un petit africain. En guise de "loyer", l'enfant devait répondre à chacun de leur besoin. Ce fut une véritable révélation pour ce couple. Radins, ils ne souhaitaient pas engager une bonne à rémunérer chaque jour. Une femme qu'ils ne pourraient ni brutaliser, ni persécuter. Mais une pauvre orpheline, ne couterait rien et ne dirait rien. Il suffirait de lui donner un morceau de pain et un bol d'eau chaque jour, puis d'assurer son dressage.

Une fois la décision prise, il leur avait fallu trouver comment adopter une de ces vermines, dont même leur propre parent ne voulait pas. Ils avaient alors découvert l'existence de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. "Le pire établissement", leur avait-on dit. Si au départ ils souhaitèrent adopter l'idiote petite Cécile, la découverte de la "Simplette", leur fit changer d'avis. Qu'y avait-il de mieux qu'une enfant muette. Elle ne crierait pas sous les coups de poings, ne les dénoncerais pas aux autorités, et ne se plaindrais jamais de sa condition. Bella était en tout point parfait pour ce rôle. Ils avaient alors précipitamment adopté la morveuse, avant de quitter rapidement l'Angleterre. Charlie était plus qu'euphorique, il ne pensait pas que cela aurait été si facile. Dire que d'autres imbéciles s'embêtaient à kidnapper des gamines, alors qu'il suffisait juste de les adopter.

Renée, bien qu'heureuse, savait que Bella n'arrangerait pas les problèmes de son couple. Elle avait conscience qu'en acceptant l'idée de Charlie, elle lui donnait juste un autre défouloir. Une autre personne à rabaisser, à martyriser et à frapper. Si au début de leur mariage Charlie avait été le mari idéal, au fur des années, l'alcool et la drogue l'avait corrompu. Ne voulant admettre l'échec de son mariage, elle avait tout fait - en vain - pour le contenter. Cependant, avec cette gamine, elle tenait sa délivrance. Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, il valait mieux que l'orpheline reçoive des coups, qu'elle-même. Et il était vrai que depuis que Bella était là, elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter des changements d'humeur de son époux.

Le dressage de la petite orpheline fut long et pénible. Car il fallait veiller à briser totalement sa détermination et ses rêves mielleux. Il était impératif, qu'elle se considère dès lors comme un objet, et non comme un être humain. La petite créature avait bien tenté au début de s'enfuir, mais immanquablement, ses bourreaux la retrouvaient. Et la punition qui en résultait était à la hauteur du "crime". Les coups de poing de Charlie étaient particulièrement douloureux. Les marques qui striaient le corps de la malheureuse, en témoignaient d'eux même.

Bella repensa à la fois où, en fuite, elle avait réussi à atteindre un commissariat de police. Alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment, pleine d'espoir, elle n'avait pas tardé à se figer. Devant ses yeux incrédules, Charlie se trouvait là, en tenue d'officier. Lorsque leur regard s'était croisé, elle sut qu'elle allait souffrir. Et effectivement, elle souffrit. Fulminant de rage, Charlie l'avait raccompagné, avec son véhicule de fonction, à leur domicile. Cependant, la fureur qu'il éprouvait fut tellement forte, qu'il s'arrêta au bas-côté de la route, pour frapper presque à mort cette petite idiote. Elle avait beau le supplier du regard d'arrêter, de recroqueviller son corps sous la douleur, rien ne semblait peiné son geôlier. Ce ne fut que lorsque sous les nombreux coups, elle vomit une bille jaunâtre, s'étouffa presque au passage, que son père cessa. Au bord de l'évanouissement, elle pensa qu'elle voulait sincèrement demandé pardon, même si au final, elle ne savait même plus quel avait été sa faute. Ce fut ce jour-là, qu'elle apprit que Charlie était le shérif de la ville.

PAF ! Le bruit de la claque résonna fortement dans la cuisine. Un petit corps s'effondra immédiatement au sol. Tout aussi rapidement, celui-ci se releva, cherchant qu'elle la faute qui avait été commise.

- Regarde ce que tu fais, petite garce ! Persifla Charlie. Tu cherches à me salir, c'est ça ?

Mortifié, Bella se rendit compte que perdit dans les pensées, elle avait renversé quelques gouttes de café hors de la tasse de son père. Sans perdre de temps, elle saisit l'éponge de l'évier et essuya efficacement son erreur. Puis, une fois sa tâche accomplit, elle se recula dans un coin de la pièce, attendant d'autres ordres. Sa mère rentra à cet instant dans la pièce, et elle renifla de mépris lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette sale de l'orpheline.

- Pitié, Bella. Se plaignit-elle. Épargne-moi ta vue, de si bon matin !

Sans un bruit, la petite ombre disparut dans le couloir. Elle était plus qu'habitué d'entendre Renée lui lancer ce genre de remontrance. S'adossant contre le solide mur du couloir, la fillette s'amusa à gratter de ses ongles, son poignet gauche. Ce mauvais tic provenait de son habitude à tirer sur son magnifique chapelet blanc, lorsqu'elle était stressée. Un jour, cela avait particulièrement énervé sa mère, qui lui avait arraché son précieux cadeau pour le bruler devant ses yeux. Elle lui avait alors interdit, sous peine de représailles, de récupérer les restes de son bien dans les poubelles. Soufflant et veillant à rester près de ses parents, ou cas où ceux-ci auraient besoin d'elle, elle se remit à rêvasser sur la tournure qu'avait prise son existence. Charlie avala rapidement son petit déjeuner, et embrassant sa femme, il se dépêcha de partir vers la porte d'entrée. Bella, l'ayant entendu se lever, avait quitté se songes, pour l'attendre tête baissé, avec son manteau d'une main et ses clés de voiture de l'autre. Ce matin était en tout point semblable aux autres. Mais une action de Charlie, différenciait ce jour honni, des précédents. En effet, la fillette sursauta en sentant la grande main de son père se poser durement sur sa poitrine. Il effectua une brusque caresse sur celle-ci, avant que les dégoutants doigts pincent les fesses de sa victime. Se penchant légèrement, il chuchota à l'oreille de l'enfant :

- Ce soir est le bon soir, Bella.

Un frisson de terreur parcourut la frêle silhouette. Elle avait bien sentie un changement dans l'attitude et les regards de son père. Et elle avait peur, horriblement peur, de la signification de ses regards. Fermant la porte derrière son bourreau, elle s'appuya quelques minutes contre celle-ci. Ce soir. Sa mère ne serait pas à la maison. Elle avait décidé de partir rendre visite à ses parents. Elle serait donc seule avec Charlie pendant toute cette nuit. Se redressant, Bella prit sa décision. Avant ce soir, elle fuirait encore une fois. Le souvenir de sa dernière correction remonta douloureusement alors à sa mémoire. Tremblante, elle se convainquit que cette décision était la meilleure. Peut-être mourrait-elle ce soir, s'il la retrouvait. Mais ce serait toujours mieux que de continuer à vivre cette lente agonie.

La matinée se passa relativement vite, pour l'orpheline qui réalisait difficilement ses corvées de la journée. Elle venait d'ailleurs tout juste de finir de frotter à la main les divers draps sales trouvés dans la chambre conjugale. Ses parents économisaient le moindre centime, donc il était rare qu'elle fasse tourner une machine. La machine à laver le linge, c'était elle-même. Renée, ne travaillant pas, passait son temps au téléphone ou devant l'ordinateur. Parfois, des amies à elle venaient jouer aux cartes toute la journée en sa compagnie. Mais Bella avait cure des occupations de sa mère, aujourd'hui. Elle attendait impatiemment le moment propice, qui arriva lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna treize heures. C'était le bon moment. Elle vit sa mère quitter des yeux l'écran de l'ordinateur, avant de l'éteindre. S'installant confortablement dans le salon, la jeune femme alluma la télé, et attendit le début de sa série préférée.

Discrètement, Bella quitta la pièce et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Vivement, elle ouvrit celle-ci, et s'élança au dehors. Elle avait deux heures devant elle pour s'enfuir. Deux heures avant la fin des deux épisodes du feuilleton. Deux heures avant que Renée ne réclame sa tasse de thé de l'après-midi. Deux heures avant qu'elle ne remarque son absence et qu'elle alerte Charlie. Regardant aux alentours, elle choisit de s'enfuir, cette fois-ci, par la forêt. Ses petites jambes coururent rapidement dans les bois. Pieds nues, elle ne s'arrêta même pas lorsque ses orteils se blessèrent contre une fourche d'arbre. Elle devait mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et ses geôliers.

Elle courut longuement avant de ralentir, son corps lasse et famélique la soutenant à peine. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que marchant, elle cherchait une issue. Le soleil était déjà presque entièrement couché, derrière les lourds nuages. On était au mois de Mars, et l'air n'était que trop frais à l'extérieur. La fillette se maudit d'être partis sans manteau, en tee-shirt déchiré, de la maison. Sans oublier la forêt environnante qui grouillait d'animaux, et dont chaque petit bruit faisait sursauter la pauvre petite. Regardant autour d'elle, les yeux humides de larmes, elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle était de nouveau _perdue_.

Alors qu'elle allait s'assoir, pour se reposer sur la souche d'un arbre, un rayon de lumière passa devant ses yeux. Se relevant brusquement, elle attendit le cœur battant de le revoir. Oui, il y avait bien une lumière au loin. Et s'il y avait de la lumière, cela voulait dire qu'elle trouverait de l'aide. Reprenant sa course, elle courut en direction d'où elle avait aperçu la clarté. Le bruit que fit sa cavalcade sembla alertée les environs, de son arrivée. Soudainement, elle se fit aveugler par la lumière, et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir qu'elle avait atterrit dans une petite clairière. Masquant sa vision d'un bras, elle regarda la personne qui l'éblouissait. Car c'était en tout point un être humain, un homme pour être exacte. Le sang de Bella se glaça dans ses veines, lorsqu'elle put dévisagea son opposant. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Pourtant, c'était bien son père qui se tenait face à elle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Alors, Bella. Rigola-t-il. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir. Bien que je doive te féliciter, la forêt... c'était une excellente idée. Tu aurais dut rester planquer !

N'en écoutant pas plus ces mots remplit de fiel, la fillette fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir à toute hâte. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas fait deux pas, qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle se sentit être projetée au sol, tandis qu'un énorme poids s'abattait sur elle. Terrorisée, elle se débattit férocement. Elle n'entendait pas les vociférations de Charlie, et elle ne sentait pas la douleur de ses gifles, elle n'avait conscience à cet instant que de sa propre peur. Comme folle, elle combattait tant bien que mal son assaillant, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir hurler à plein poumon son désespoir. Agacer, Charlie saisit de ses deux la tête de l'orpheline, et frappa à plusieurs reprises contre le sol. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le petit corps cessa de remuer, et qu'un liquide poisseux envahit ses doigts. Alors, étant sûr que sa victime ne répliquerait plus, il déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon.

Au milieu d'une vaste forêt, reposait le corps désarticulé, d'une petite poupée. Les yeux clos, la bouche figée dans un rictus de douleur, la silhouette ensanglantée semblait morte. Pourtant, le faible soulèvement de la cage thoracique de la fillette, attestait du contraire. Ce n'était pas un cadavre, mais un corps à l'agonie. L'auteur de ce crime, sachant sa victime sur le point de mourir, l'abonna aux bêtes de la forêt. Persuadé que ses os finiront rongés, par un cochon sauvage, passant par là. De toute façon, il commençait à s'ennuyer de cette gamine sale et désobéissante.

La nuit était bien entamée, lorsqu'une autre silhouette sauta délicatement d'un arbre, et se réceptionna en douceur prêt du lieu du crime. Cette forme, indubitablement masculine, renifla légèrement l'air avant de s'approcher du corps presque éteint de la fillette. S'agenouillant, elle observa calmement les alentours, avant de refixer la forme immobile au sol. La personne agissait avec une grande prudence, pas par peur, plutôt comme pour ne pas troublé le macabre de la scène se jouant sous ses bois.

Un rayon de lune perçant un épais nuage, éclaira brièvement de magnifiques yeux couleur miel, qui ne tarda pas à virer au noir.

A SUIVRE.


	6. En compagnie des ténèbres

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**laulau83 : **Oui, je me rends compte moi aussi que ma fic est assez... horrible. J'avoue que lorsque j'écris, j'ai tendance à effacer certains passages, que j'estime trop gore. Je devrais peut être passé mon histoire en rating M. Et consulter un psy lol ! Mais je suis contente, si elle te plait malgré tout.

**manoa-bella : **Coucou, j'avoue que la fin, est assez choquante. Je vais essayer d'être moins "sadique" dans mes prochains chapitres lol. Sinon, tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre-ci, la réponse à tes questions. J'espère que la fin de ce nouveau post, te plaira plus lol. Bisouxxx

Chapitre 6 : En compagnie des ténèbres

En cette fin de soirée, la forêt qui bordait la ville d'Haines était calme et fraiche. Les derniers rayons de soleil, disparaissaient déjà derrière les hautes cimes des arbres. Cette majestueuse et silencieuse forêt, et tous ses habitants, s'endormaient calmement au doux chant du vent. Cependant, le calme ambiant était légèrement troublé par un léger, mais distinct bruit de course. Là, dans les fourrés, une silhouette sombre se déplaçait à une vitesse ahurissante. Évitant les branches des arbres, sautant au-dessus des racines, et se faufilant entre les buissons, l'ombre stoppa brusquement sa course folle, près d'un vieux fromager. Un rayon de lune permit de pouvoir dévisager le visage de l'inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent, grand et blond, doté de fabuleux yeux couleur miel. Ce jeune homme à moitié accroupit, les sens éveillés, était en réalité, un vampire en chasse. Attention, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel vampire. Il était question de Jasper Hale.

Le jeune homme avait dut - encore - allé chasser pour pouvoir s'empêcher d'attaquer d'innocent humain. Sa femme, compatissante, lui avait bien proposé de l'accompagné, mais il avait préféré décliner l'offre. Il avait besoin de solitude, et Alice, l'avait tacitement comprit et accepté. Il était totalement rongé de culpabilité devant sa propre faiblesse. Pourtant, ses autres frères et sœurs, n'éprouvaient pas ces mêmes difficultés à se retenir. Rosalie qui s'était presque toujours maitrisé, n'hésitait pas à renifler de mépris, lorsqu'il perdait une énième fois le contrôle. Pourtant, il y mettait du cœur, à se retenir d'attaquer ces maudits humains. Alice lui avait dit, qu'il se retiendrait lorsqu'il sentirait, la vitalité de garder un de ces êtres vivant.

Hors pour l'instant, il ne ressentait que le besoin, de tous les égorger. Ce soir, il avait bu, plus que nécessaire, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir se maitriser. Regardant les alentours, il remarqua que dans sa course effréné, il avait atterrit dans la ville à côté de celle où ils résidaient. Haines était une petite bourgade relativement proche de leur villa, qui était à seulement 122 kilomètres au nord, dans la ville de Juneau. Traçant par la forêt, il n'avait pris que minutes secondes pour atteindre cet endroit. Il sourit en pensant qu'Edward, serait arrivé ici, en seulement quelques secondes seulement.

Soupirant, il se décidait enfin à rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'une douce odeur envahit ses narines. Fixant les alentours, son corps partit en direction du fumé, sans même qu'il ne le réalisa pleinement. Bifurquant au gré de la délicieuse odeur, il arriva rapidement dans une petite clairière. Là, nimbé dans la douce et timide lumière de la lune, reposait le corps d'un enfant. S'accroupissant près de sa nouvelle "proie", ses yeux ne perdirent pas de temps à virer au noir. Le sang de cette petite humaine était doté d'une douce odeur enivrante. Rapidement, il fut à la hauteur du corps meurtris au sol. Alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur de brillantes, et aiguisé dents blanches, les yeux de la proie s'ouvrir lentement.

Bizarre, il pensait pourtant que celle-ci était trop faible, pour se défendre. Plongeant son regard affamé dans celui, de son futur repas, son corps se tendit soudain. L'humaine ne le regardait pas vraiment. Elle ne chercha pas non plus à fuir le danger qu'il représente. Ses yeux hantés, semblait revoir en boucle une scène macabre, connut d'elle seule. Ce regard, confirmèrent au chasseur, que même si le corps de la malheureuse était allongé dans ces bois, son esprit lui, avait fui les lieux depuis longtemps. Attentivement, le prédateur en Jasper recula, et l'homme observa curieusement, ce petit corps frêle. Un souvenir fugace de ses frères passa alors devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il était humain, il avait réellement aimé sa famille. Il avait toujours été celui qui protégeait les plus petits en les aidants en cas de difficulté. Maintenant, il s'en rappelait. Avant d'être un prédateur, un mari, un homme, il avait été un grand frère.

De noir, ses yeux reprirent leur belle couleur miel, et Jasper observa sa précieuse découverte. La respiration de la fillette était tellement faible, qu'il doutait qu'un humain ne l'aurait pas cru morte. Pourtant, ce petit ange s'accrochait désespérément à la vie. Qu'avait-il de si important à accomplir, pour souhaiter autant rester dans ce douloureux monde ? L'esprit brisé, et le corps malmené, la petite fille - si elle s'en sortait - traverserait à coup sûr, de dures épreuves. Ne valait-il pas mieux de la laisser partir maintenant ? Pourtant Jasper, ne pouvait se résoudre à cette sage décision. Pas alors que ces magnifiques yeux chocolat, se refermaient doucement, et que de longs cils noirs recouvraient ses petites joues rougies. Même au bord de la mort, cette innocente transpirait de vitalité.

Prenant sa décision, le jeune homme ramassa délicatement la fillette et s'élança vers Juneau. Réfléchissant à vive allure, à la marche à suivre, il se maudit de ne pas être allé dans un des hôpitaux de la ville, où il se trouvait. Il infligeait sans le vouloir, la brulure du froid de sa course, à la malheureuse qui n'avait que trop souffert. Secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il avait fait, pour le mieux. A Juneau, il pourrait la conduire à Carlisle, en qui il avait une entière confiance. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il souhaitait surtout gardé pour lui sa nouvelle protégée. Qui que soit ses parents, ces humains n'avait pas su veiller sur leur bien. Et son instinct de "grand frère", si longtemps perdu, l'incitait à vouloir s'occuper de cette petite étrangère. A cet instant, le sentiment de pouvoir être utile à quelqu'un, réchauffa son cœur mort.

Libérant difficilement une de ses mains durant sa course, il se saisit rapidement de son téléphone portable, caché dans la poche arrière de son jean. Appuyant vivement sur les boutons, il rappela le dernier numéro qu'il avait composé. Une sonnerie seulement retentit, avant qu'une douce voix réponde au combiné.

- Je suis au courant, amour. Fit la voix compatissante de sa femme. Même moi, je n'aurais pas su me retenir.

Jasper m'arqua, un imperceptible arrêt, à ces mots. Alice avait-elle eu une vision de sa rencontre avec sa protéger ? Cela était plus que probable. Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu, qu'il s'était retenu ? Soufflant bruyamment, il choisit de la rassurer rapidement.

- Elle est en vie, Alice. Répondit-il, ignorant son hoquet de stupeur. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital Mémorial de Juneau, alors pourrais-tu demander à Carlisle de m'y rejoindre ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas de service aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai confiance qu'en lui.

Un long silence, qui s'éternisa trop au gout du jeune homme, suivit sa déclaration. Puis, il entendit l'infime bruit d'un corps se déplaçant, avant d'entendre le démarrage en trombe de la Mercedes S55 AMG noir, de Carlisle. A ces sons, il ne put alors s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

- Il est en route. Annonça inutilement Alice. Nous t'attendons à la maison.

Ces mots, plein de douceur, cachait en réalité un ordre correctement perçut par Jasper. Sa femme, et sa famille, réclamait une explication. Arrivant aux abords de Juneau, il se faufila le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à l'hôpital. Observant impatiemment les alentours à la recherche de son père, il admira une nouvelle fois sa trouvaille. Le léger corps qu'il portait, immobile et faible, ne répondait à aucun des stimuli environnants. Le bruit des voitures, les lumières de l'hôpital, rien ne semblait pouvoir faire se ré-ouvrir ces petits yeux cernés.

Alarmé, le jeune homme pria pour que Carlisle se dépêche. Et à ces pensées, il se dit que jamais il n'aurait cru, qu'il s'inquiéterait un jour, pour un humain. Par ailleurs, ce petit ange n'était pas n'importe quel humain. Non. Cette fillette avait - à l'insu des deux protagonistes eux-mêmes - tissé un lien invisible qui se révélera indestructible, entre eux. L'ange, qui semblait endormit, venait de rendre une partie de son humanité au jeune homme.

Cette petite fille, pensa finalement Jasper, elle était vraiment belle.

A SUIVRE.

Et non ! Ce n'est pas Edward qui lui a porté secours ! Voyez-vous, je trouve attirant, le personnage de Jasper. Pas vous ?


	7. La belle aux bois dormant

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Cloums : **Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant. J'avoue que je suis assez contente d'avoir pu te surprendre lol. Voici la suite. Bisouxxx.

**laulau83 :** Ah ah ! Madame n'aime pas le couple Jasper/Bella ! Dommage, car je n'ai pas vraiment encore décidé du couple final. J'adore te taquiner lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Bisouxxx

**Diaries Damon :** Je suis très heureuse que tu es aimé mon histoire. Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Bien que j'aie peur de choquer avec un sujet si... épineux, je suis contente de voir que mes chapitres te plaisent. Pour ton mot de passe, je ne dirais rien, car ça m'est aussi arriver d'oublier le mien lol. Sinon, effectivement, j'écris assez vite, donc voici la suite des épopées de Bella. En espérant que l'histoire, continuera de te plaire.

**Didi64270 : **Coucou ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait sourire. Merci à toi de me suivre. Il semble que je ne me sois pas trompée, je suis douée pour le tragique. Et le thème de ma fic, et tous les autres abordés, me tienne vraiment à cœur. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, répondra à toutes tes questions. Alors n'hésite plus, et lit ce qu'il arrivera à Bella lol !

Chapitre 7 : La belle aux bois dormant

Le bip régulier du monitoring relié à la convalescente, constituait les seuls bruits audibles, dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Collé au mur du fond de la pièce, un adolescent, regardait fixement la malade dormir profondément. Il n'osait pas s'approcher plus, sous peine de risquer de perdre le contrôle, sur sa volonté. Ce jeune homme blond, attendait juste patiemment, que la petite forme veuille bien se réveiller. En effet, trois mois était passé depuis l'épisode dans les bois, et Jasper se remémorait toujours les évènements qui avaient suivi son sauvetage.

Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps, avant que la voiture de son père ne se gare à la place de parking, qui lui était réservé. Vivement, il avait montré la blessée à Carlisle qui l'avait sommairement examiné en l'emmenant à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il donnait rapidement des ordres aux diverses infirmières et aides-soignantes disponibles, Jasper avait, impuissant, regardé le brancard emmenant sa protégé loin de lui. Mais dès que celle-ci eu totalement disparut de sa vue, son corps tout entier se cambra. Maintenant, que son esprit n'était plus perturbé par la pauvre fillette, il commença bien malgré lui à renifler les alentours. Il supportait toujours aussi mal l'odeur des humains. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il n'avait toujours pas été autorisé à aller au lycée, en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs. Ce fut immobile et dans un coin, les yeux fuyants, que son père l'accosta quelques minutes après.

- Rentre à la maison, Jasper. Ordonna-t-il rapidement. Je te tiendrais informer de l'avancer de la situation.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Carlisle tournait déjà les talons, à la suite de la fillette qui avait été emmenée dans une autre pièce, dont une pancarte indiquait "Salle d'opération". Ravalant sa fureur d'avoir été mis à l'écart, il s'enfuit rapidement de ce lieu, où l'odeur de sang et de mort était omniprésente. Grinçant des dents en pensant à l'accueil que lui réservait sa famille, il se dépêcha d'atteindre leur propriété. Trop tôt, il atteignit une magnifique villa, aux murs bleu et blanc, et aux grandes baies vitrées. Qui aurait pensé que des vampires, vivraient ici ? Admirant les lieux - sa mère avait un vrai don pour redoré les vieilles habitations - Jasper pénétra dans le vestibule en trainant des pieds. En silence, il se rendit dans le salon, où il savait trouver sa famille au grand complet (son père mis à part).

Et comme prévu, ils étaient tous présent. Une sulfureuse blonde, Rosalie, enlaçait sur le canapé son géant d'époux, nommé Emmett. Celui-ci avait l'apparence d'un grand brun, bien battit. Sa mère, la douce Esmée, debout près d'une baie vitrée, semblait observer nonchalamment les alentours. Fine, avec de doux cheveux auburn flottant dans l'air, elle respirait le calme et la sagesse. Edward, assis sur le banc de son piano à queue blanc, effleurait de ses longs doigts les touches blanches et noires. Il était légèrement plus grand de taille que lui, doté d'un corps musculeux et fin, et d'improbable cheveux en bataille de couleur roux-blond, presque bronze. Celui-ci, comme tous les autres ne sembla pas prêter attention au nouveau venu. Tournant la tête sur sa droite, Jasper aperçut Alice, venir à sa rencontre. Cette petite femme aux courts cheveux bruns, et aux allures de fée, avait éclairé sa vie de sa présence, depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Tendant le bras, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens, avant de l'attirer à lui. Se regardant dans les yeux, il savoura le plaisir de se sentir entier, quelques minutes.

Ils avaient tous, comme lui, cette même apparence d'adolescents. Seul leur mère, bien que plus "jeune" qu'eux, possédait le corps d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaines d'années. Cependant, bien loin de correspondre à leur apparence, ils étaient tous pour la plupart des adultes, des centenaires, prisonniers dans un corps juvénile. Cela lui fut d'ailleurs démontrer lorsque, s'asseyant finalement sur un des fauteuils du salon, il avait attiré sa femme sur ses genoux. Il ne fallut que quelques miro-secondes, pour que tous, prennent place dans les divers canapés libres, la mine grave. Les yeux dorés, semblable au sien, attendait impatiemment qu'il leur explique la situation. Rosalie, moins encline que les autres à réfréner ses pulsions, attaqua la première.

- Alors, Jasper. Demanda-t-elle, à brule-pourpoint. Comment était ta ballade ? Tu as bien chassé ? Tu as dut rencontrer quelques brebis, ou pumas,... Avant d'aller révéler notre existence à une humaine !

Le jeune homme ne put empêcher un grondement sourd de s'élever de sa poitrine. Loin d'être impressionné, sa sœur répondit avec la même hargne, à sa provocation. Il la savait ne pas être réellement froide ou méchante, mais ses nerfs avait été à fleur de peau, suite à ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir. Cependant, il savait que Rosalie était juste réfractaire à tout changement. Elle était satisfaite de la vie, tranquille et entouré de ses proches, que nous menions tous depuis plusieurs années. De plus, son histoire l'avait d'une certaine manière, dégoûtée profondément des humains, qu'elle jugeait "non fiable". En sachant cela, il pouvait comprendre que le risque qu'il avait pris de tous se faire découvrir, pour sauver l'un d'eux, la mettait en rage. Grâce à son don d'empathie, il pouvait capter parfaitement, tous les sentiments négatifs qu'elle lui envoyait.

- Cela suffit. Calma leur mère. Jasper, mon chéri, explique toi.

Esmée restait toujours la même. Elle détestait les conflits, et les empêchait souvent de s'arracher un bras ou deux, lors de leurs disputes. Inspirant calmement l'odeur rassurante de son épouse, silencieuse dans ses bras, Jasper décida de leur expliquer sa rencontre avec "la petite fille des bois".

- Elle était déjà totalement inconsciente, finit-il son récit, en fixant Rosalie. Notre secret ne craint rien, elle n'a rien vu lorsque je lui aie porté secours.

Malgré ses mots, la tension de la pièce ne retombait pas. Même Emmett, ne cherchait pas à détendre l'atmosphère avec une de ses mythiques blagues vaseuses. Ennuyé, Jasper observa Alice - sachant trouver en elle un soutien - avant de l'interroger.

- Dit leur toi, lui demanda-t-il. Tu as bien eu la vision de notre rencontre.

Sous le regard étonné de son époux, tout son corps se tendit, avant qu'elle ne lui transmette des émotions d'incertitudes. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle finit par l'éclairer sur la raison de sa gêne.

- En réalité, hésita-t-elle, ma vision a été brouillée et vraiment courte. Je t'ai seulement t'accroupir près de son corps. C'était comme si... on me bouchait les yeux. Désolée.

Jasper regarda, incrédule, la mine contrite d'Alice. Jamais son don n'avait encore été bloqué. Il pouvait comprendre sa frustration et son désarroi, ainsi que l'inquiétude de ses paires. Mais le plus important, était de savoir ce qui avait provoqué l'aveuglement de son don ? Personne n'était présent lorsqu'il avait secouru la fillette. Avec ses sens de chasseur décuplés, il aurait sans aucun doute senti toute présence malveillante aux alentours. Seul le petit ange, avait été à ses côtés, dans cette clairière. Secouant la tête, Jasper se dit, que la petite fille qu'il avait secourue, ne pouvait pas être la coupable. Sentant un regard appuyé face à lui, il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard acéré d'Edward. Il savait que celui-ci était un télépathe, et devant sa mine concentrée, aucun doute qu'il était en train de fouiller ouvertement son esprit. Loin de se vexer, à la limite de la lassitude, Jasper lui repassa la scène de sauvetage dans les bois. Mais loin d'être rassuré, il sentit encore plus de méfiance, émaner de son frère. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il s'était contenté de siffler :

- Et maintenant, Jasper, que comptes-tu faire ?

L'interpelé trouva, sur l'instant, la question totalement ridicule. Que voulait-il qu'il fasse ? Pour lui, il avait difficilement accompli, sa bonne action de l'année. Il avait seulement sauvé la vie d'un humain, l'histoire s'arrêtait là. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de sa protégé, à attendre son réveil, il comprenait les doutes de son frère. Dès lors que Carlisle était rentré, et lui avait annoncé l'état de la fillette, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à elle. Cette dernière, son corps lui faisant défaut, était tombé dans le coma.

Des toutes les côtes cassés, de toutes les blessures infectés, ainsi que le crâne ouvert, le pire restait la certitude que l'ange s'était fait "salir" par l'inconnu qui laissée pour morte. A cette nouvelle, Rosalie, avait préféré fuir la pièce. Emmett, lui avait calmement emboité le pas juste après, la mine grave. Bien que cela ne serve à rien qu'elle se terre dans sa chambre, vu notre ouïe très développé, Jasper comprit qu'elle souhaitait juste nous cacher sa propre faiblesse. Aujourd'hui, la petite fille avait plongé dans un profond coma, et les chances de réveil étaient quasiment nulles. Son cerveau avait subi de graves lésions, et si un jour elle se réveillait, sans nul doute qu'elle perdrait de nombreuses facultés.

Jasper, à ces nouvelles, avait passé des journées entières d'une humeur à fleur de peau. Les émotions pour la plupart, assez négatives, que lui renvoyait chaque habitants de la villa le rendait fou. A cela se mêlait, sa profonde culpabilité. Lui qui pensait l'avoir sauvé, n'avait en réalité que rallonger, sa lente agonie. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait commencé à rendre visite la fillette, à l'hôpital. Se forçant à se contrôler dans ce lieu maudit, il se contentait de rester aux aguets du moindre signe d'éveil. Jalousement, le jeune homme n'avait autorisé aucun membre de sa famille, d'approcher sa protégée. Seul Carlisle, lors des soins, pouvait rentrer dans la chambre.

Pour Jasper, l'ange lui appartenait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas sa faute, si la malheureuse faisait encore parti de ce monde ? Il avait finalement trouvé la réponse, à la question d'Edward : il prendrait la responsabilité de l'existence de cette fillette. Désormais, il veillerait sur elle, en attendant patiemment qu'elle ouvre ses yeux. Car c'était une évidence pour lui, que la petite fille se réveillerait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et deux semaines plus tard, les jolis yeux marron refaisant surface, lui donnèrent raison.

Cette magnifique journée de Mars, marqua l'éveil, de la "petite fille des bois".

A SUIVRE.

Je tenais vraiment à vous dire merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer cette histoire et de me surpasser. A chaque fois que je me disais : "Allez, je m'arrête là", un petit message de votre part me reboostait, et c'était repartie. Alors, merci à tous. Vous êtes mon carburant lol !


	8. Tout acte, à ses conséquences

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mimi81 :** Merci de ta review, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire.

**Helimoen :** Coucou ! Je suis très contente de savoir que ma fic te plait. Je trouve que tu défends assez bien le couple Edward/Bella lol. Mais, je veux continuer à vous surprendre, donc je ne dirais rien sur le couple final (même sous la menace lol). Sinon, c'est vrai que les épreuves endurant par Bella sont très dures. Mais, étant sadique de nature, j'ai besoin de repousser les limites de mes personnages. Sinon, je pense publier mes chapitres assez régulièrement, au moins toutes les semaines. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**manoa-bella :** Ne t'inquiète pas, voici la suite tant attendue ! Bisouxxx

**Tipiland : **Tu sous-estimes mon sadisme lol ! J'espère te convaincre que ce n'est que les débuts des galères pour Bella et les Cullen.

**Béatrice :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Diaries Damon :** Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que j'essaye de faire rapidement avancer mon histoire. J'ai un peu peur d'oublier toutes les idées qui me viennent si je m'arrête. Car le pire, serait que j'ai une panne d'inspiration.

**laulau83 : **Merci pour le message, sa a agi comme du Red Bull lol ! Pour le POV, c'était une légère erreur, j'me suis laissé emporter ! Sinon pour les couples, qui sait ? Je tiens à garder mon effet de surprise jusqu'à la fin. Bisouxxx

**Melle-audrey :** Tu as réussi à me faire rougir lol. Merci pour tous ces compliments. J'espère que la suite de mon histoire te plaira tout autant.

Chapitre 8 : Tout acte, à ses conséquences

De grands yeux chocolat admiraient avec un plaisir certain, les doux rayons du soleil, qui filtrait aux travers des épais rideaux de la pièce. La petite fille à qui appartenait ces yeux, semblait s'émerveillée des reflets que ceux-ci faisait apparaitre sur sa peau. Béatement, elle leva une main, et l'observa se nimbé de lumière. Elle sentait son corps protesté à ce geste, sans réellement en connaitre la cause. Peu importait, c'était pour elle une autre première fois, qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux sur le monde. Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Mais cela aussi, ne la dérangeait pas. Ici ou ailleurs, qu'elle importance. En fouillant la pièce du regard, elle remarqua qu'une autre personne était présente. L'observant en silence, l'étranger s'approcha lentement de son lit.

Les mois qui avaient suivi les premiers réveils de la fillette, étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Malheureusement, ce que les médecins redoutaient se confirmèrent. Les lésions au cerveau de la malade, avait laissé de graves séquelles. Ceux-ci s'étaient manifestés par un état de total végétatif, les premiers jours. En effet, au début, celle-ci s'était contenté d'ouvrir les yeux, sans faire un mouvement. Immobile, le regard fixé au plafond, elle passait des heures la bouche à moitié ouverte à baver, sans qu'aucune flamme de compréhension ne passe au travers de ses yeux.

Intrigué, Jasper avait demandé à Carlisle ce qui provoquait cette inactivité. Et après divers tests, il s'avérait que son comportement résultait des divers traumas crâniens, causé par l'agression. La petite fille souffrait en réalité d'une arriération mentale, ce qui signifiait en d'autres termes, une insuffisance du développement des facultés intellectuelles. A cela s'ajoutait, une amnésie antérograde, qui se manifestait par une incapacité à fixer durablement de nouveaux souvenirs. Les mauvaises nouvelles semblaient s'accumulées, surtout lorsqu'un jour les infirmières, remarquèrent le profond mutisme de la fillette. Très vite, après divers exercices de stimulations, Carlisle diagnostiqua une perte de la parole qui ne contribuait qu'à isoler un peu plus du monde, sa patiente. Ses cordes vocales, bien qu'intact, n'était jamais sollicité par celle-ci.

Jasper, avait bien tenté d'aider sa protégée, en l'obligeant à faire divers d'exercices de stimulation. Comme, par exemple, en l'incitant à se concentrer sur différentes balles en plastiques qu'il agitait. Mais rien que d'obtenir l'attention de la fillette, relevait d'un miracle. Celle-ci s'extasiait d'un papillon rentrant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, ou de l'ombre de son propre corps, et même parfois - comme en ce moment - de l'existence de sa main. Elle semblait redécouvrir à chacun de ses réveils, son corps et son entourage. Patiemment, comme chaque jour depuis sa sortie du coma, Jasper attendit que les yeux de la patiente finissent d'observer les alentours, avant de lui faire remarquer sa présence. Et lorsqu'elles les yeux chocolat se fixèrent sur lui, il s'approcha du lit de la fillette.

Habitué, il la vit saisir sa main, observant celle-ci et appréciant le contact. Carlisle lui avait expliqué que la brunette agissait plus par instinct, que par réelle réflexion. Et il semblait qu'établir un contact physique, soit primordial pour elle. Une fois satisfaite de son examen, il put savourer le grand sourire baveux, que lui fit la petite fille. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les mardis, était la journée où elle devait pratiquer des exercices physiques. Son psychomotricien ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver. Déjà maigre, le coma avait creusé encore plus, les os apparent de son corps. Elle se déplaçait avec beaucoup de difficultés, et semblait avoir du mal à coordonnées ses propres gestes. Jasper savait que le petit ange détestait ces exercices de remise en forme. A la fin, elle finissait toujours rouge de douleur, et les yeux striés de larmes.

Calmement, il sourit en voyant la petite malade jouer avec ses doigts. Il avait déjà commencé à essayer de lui apprendre le langage des signes, pour abattre le mur que son mutisme dressait entre elle et le reste du monde. Mais devant l'échec retentissant de son projet, il avait demandé à Carlisle d'effectuer plus de tests. Il en résultat, suite à diverses épreuves psychométriques, qu'elle était classée dans les déficients mentaux dit "Débiles profonds». Cela signifiait que son QI se situait entre 30 à 50, au lieu de 90 et 110 pour un QI classique. Toutes ces informations permit de comprendre que la petite fille, faisait partie (d'après le langage médical), des débiles "dysharmoniques". Ce qui signifiait que son déficit intellectuel était aggravé par des troubles du comportement et affectifs. Des réactions d'opposition, d'agressivité, et d'instabilité risquaient de compliquer sa prise en charge à l'hôpital.

Pourtant, à la regarder sourire, les yeux illuminés d'une joie enfantine, elle apparaissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Souriant plus largement, Jasper pensa qu'il se devait d'essayer de la guérir. Elle avait après tout déjà tant fait pour lui. Effectivement grâce à sa protégé, le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son monstre intérieur, était presque aussi parfait que celui d'Edward.

Parallèlement à son réveil, ils avaient aussi réussi à découvrir son identité. Isabella Marie Swan, était la fille adoptive de Renée et Charlie Swan. Elle était originaire d'Angleterre, et plus précisément, de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Avec ces nouvelles informations, Carlisle Cullen, avait assigné les indignes parents en justice, pour maltraitance aggravé sur mineur. Le père avait été arrêté, sur le lieu même de son travail. Grâce aux prélèvements effectuer sur la petite fille, lors de son arrivée au Mémorial, il avait facile de confirmait que son agresseur était bien Charlie Swan. Le procès des désormais célèbre "bourreaux d'enfants" ne devraient pas tarder à commencer. En attendant, il avait été décidé que la petite Bella serait confié aux services sociaux, à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Cette dernière information était loin de satisfaire Jasper. La fillette avait vécu pratiquement toute sa vie dans un orphelinat. Aujourd'hui, en étant plus faible et vulnérable qu'avant, l'état souhaitait la renvoyer dans cet enfer. Il était hors de question, qu'elle retourne dans le cercle vicieux des orphelinats. Et après des jours de réflexion, il apparaissait aux yeux de Jasper, qu'une seule solution était possible. Les coups discret donnés sur la porte de la chambre de Bella, fit violemment sursauter celle-ci. Le jeune homme, pour sa part, avait depuis longtemps perçut le pas de Sylvain, le psychomotricien de la patiente de la chambre 911. Caressant tendrement le front de la fillette, Jasper sortit de la chambre, en adressant un signe de tête muet à l'homme qui y rentrait.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa magnifique moto, une Ducati street fighter rouge, pour rentrer à son domicile. Il avait requis, un conseil de famille, afin d'exposer à tous sa décision concernant Bella. Il savait et sentait sa famille inquiète. En effet, ils avaient souffert d'être tenu à l'écart, et ils avaient bien senti l'attachement de Jasper pour cette petite humaine. Alice, délaissée, ne s'était pourtant pas plainte de la situation, car elle sentait qu'un grand changement allait intervenir au sein du clan. Elle attendait patiemment de savoir, si ce qu'elle avait aperçu du futur, se réaliserait. Entrant vivement dans le fameux salon de la villa, ou toute sa famille l'attendait, Jasper se dit qu'ils semblaient préparer un conseil de guerre. Il ne pouvait pas être plus prêt de la vérité.

Rapidement ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Rosalie, dans une robe de soirée bleu nuit (se pensait-elle à un bal ? Les hommes de la famille s'était pourtant habillé simplement), était assise dans le canapé avec à ses côtés, Emmett. Si elle se contenta d'observer, sans faire de geste le nouveau venu, Emmett le salua d'un grand sourire. A leur côté les jambes délicatement croisé, Esmée vêtu d'une robe d'été à fleur tenait la main de son époux, debout derrière elle. Edward s'était approprié quant à lui un des fauteuils du salon, lui laissant libre choix d'occuper le second avec Alice. Silencieusement, il feignait d'observer la longueur de ses ongles. Le dernier membre de la famille tout de vert vêtu, et déjà assise, se leva à l'entrée de Jasper. Dès qu'il se fut assis, celui-ci attira délicatement sa moitié, sur ses propres genoux.

Observant tous les membres de son clan, il se chercha la meilleure façon de s'exprimer. Le corps d'Edward qui se tendit soudainement, ne passa inaperçu pour personne. Aucun doute que le télépathe avait saisi le but de la réunion. Voyant que Rosalie allait - encore - entamer les hostilités, il choisit de dire rapidement et simplement, ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Carlisle, Esmée... Je voudrais que vous adoptiez Bella.

A SUIVRE.

A tous ceux et/ou celles qui ont cru que ma fic serait moins sadique, maintenant que les Cullen ont trouvé Bella : DOUCE ILLUSION ! Mdr


	9. Un nouveau membre ?

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Tipiland :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Il est vrai que l'état dans lequel se trouve Bella, soit dans un sens, pour le mieux. En ce qui concerne le procès, seul les Swan sont arrêtés. En effet, je me réserve le plaisir de continuer à utiliser, plus tard dans l'histoire, l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne et ses occupants. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

**Diaries Damon :** Lol Oui, je pousse vraiment mon sadisme avec le personnage de la petite Bella. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (plein de disputes) te comblera aussi.

**Helimoen :** Que dire, sinon que ta review m'a lessivé lol. Je comprends ta déception vis à vis des Cullen, et ton sentiment m'a poussé à exposer un peu plus leur ressentit de la situation. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à comprendre, la cause réelle de leur comportement. Ils ne sont pas réellement hostiles à Bella, mais à l'attitude protectrice de Jasper. Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Sinon pour répondre à tes questions :

- Oui, Bella est retardé mentalement. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis lol !

- Oui, plus tard, je compte exprimer le ressentit de Bella vis à vis de sa situation. Mais c'est un peu dur pour moi, d'arriver à correctement l'interpréter. Je veux vraiment arriver à faire passer des émotions fortes.

- Marika, est un personnage qui me tient à cœur. Alors elle risque de peut-être réapparaitre au cours de la fic.

- Oui, les Cullen vont bientôt tout connaitre de l'ancienne vie de Bella. Ils sauront tout sur la "Simplette" et sur l'orphelinat de Saint Anne. Leur réaction sera mémorable.

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à la majeure partie de tes interrogations, sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'y aidera. PS : C'est un réel plaisir de te répondre. Tes commentaires m'aident vraiment à percevoir quel impact l'histoire peut avoir sur un lecteur. Et tu me permets de mieux exposer mes idées. Alors, merci beaucoup ! Bisouxxx

**manoa-bella : **Ah ah ! Et bien voici en direct, la réaction des Cullen suite à la "bombe" posé par Jasper. Lol J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Bisouxxx

**laulau83 :** Eh oui, une belle fin sadique, comme je les aime. Mais voici maintenant la suite ! En espérant, qu'elle te plaise.

**Béatrice :** Coucou ! Pour tout te dire, je prévois beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles pour Bella. Accroche-toi bien, ça risque de ne pas être jolie lol. Mais j'espère que tu continueras malgré tout à aimer l'histoire.

**eliza09 :** Bonjour, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait. Je savais qu'en utilisant certains mots, je me serais fait tapée sur les doigts lol. Pour tout te dire, je cherchais vraiment à provoquer une réaction des lecteurs. J'ai utilisé ces termes car ils sont toujours présents dans le langage médical dans le centre de la France. J'habite dans le Limousin, et je déplore le fait que le personnel médical (de certains établissements) utilise encore ces termes. Sans oublier que pour eux, seul le QI du patient compte. De plus, j'ai longtemps été "animatrice de séjours adaptée pour adultes handicapés", et ces termes revenaient à chaque fois sur les dossiers médicaux des patients, et sur les lèvres des autres éducateurs. Je me rappelle que trop bien mon choc, et j'ai voulu maladroitement le retranscrire au travers de ma fic. Je m'excuse, si tu t'ai senti mal en lisant ces mots cruels. Je te promets de ne plus les utiliser à l'avenir dans mon histoire. En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que tu continueras à suivre ma fic. Ton avis m'intéresse grandement.

Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau membre ?

Dans la grande ville de Juneau, à l'intérieur d'une villa bleu et blanche, un silence pesant s'éternisait. Là, dans un magnifique salon en cuir noir, sept protagonistes s'observaient calmement. Dès lors que Jasper avait posé sa "bombe", il s'était dépêché d'éteindre son don, sous les fortes émotions qu'il percevait. Peur, incrédulité, bien qu'étant les émotions majeures diffusés, il avait aussi eu le temps de percevoir de l'envie et de l'espoir. Il était conscient que l'hésitation de sa famille, provenait de sa hargne au départ, à vouloir les éloigner de sa protégée. Jasper les avait éloignés, et était conscient d'avoir piétiné leur sentiment d'incompréhension et de tristesse, pour se concentrer sur Bella. Ils sentaient que maintenant, ils ne savaient plus vraiment, comment réagir.

Et malheureusement, la curiosité des femmes Cullen à vouloir rencontrer une petite fille humaine, s'était éteinte sous la tension qui régnait désormais au sein du clan. Personne n'avait encore répondu à sa requête, mais déjà les yeux du jeune homme se fixèrent sur Rosalie. Comme d'habitude, il était certain, qu'elle serait la première à céder et à prendre la parole.

- Une enfant... Souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Jasper. Il s'était pour une fois trompé, Rosalie abasourdit, était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il savait que certaines des femmes Cullen, souffraient d'être privées du droit d'être mère, par la nature. Tournant la tête, il pouvait déjà apercevoir les yeux d'Esmée briller fortement. Il n'eut aucun doute, que celle-ci aurait pleuré, si elle avait pu le faire.

- Je suis contre. Dit une voix mélodieuse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le télépathe de la famille. Et ces mots amenèrent avec eux, une profonde gène, de la part des autres membres du clan. Jasper quant à lui, sentait qu'Edward ne serait pas facile à convaincre. Celui-ci regarda tour à tour les autres vampires de la pièce, avant d'étailler son opinion.

- Nous sommes des vampires. Déclara-t-il. Pas une association pour chien écrasé ! Et ce n'est certainement pas en étant "végétariens", que le danger que nous représentant pour l'espèce humaine, disparaitra. Que ferez-vous lorsque, en se blessant accidentellement, l'un d'entre nous l'attaquera ?

Cette phrase, plus que le ton dur qu'avait employé le jeune homme, glaça tout le monde. Et Esmée porta une main fébrile à sa bouche, choquée. Emmett remua inconfortablement de sa place, et fixa l'espoir qui avait envahi le regard de son épouse, partir.

- Je saurais veiller au moindre problème. Dit finalement Carlisle, sans se laisser démonter. Je suis prêt à abandonner mon travail, quelques temps, pour veiller à ce qu'aucuns incidents ne se produisent.

Edward plissa les yeux de colère à ces mots. Son père, loin d'être impressionné, le fixait calmement de ses yeux de miel. Carlisle, le plus âgé d'entre eux, pourrait s'assurer qu'aucun membres du clan n'attaque l'humaine. Le télépathe voyait bien, dans les pensées de son père, que celui-ci s'était fortement attaché à la petite Bella, aux cours de ces derniers mois. Et si même lui, amoureux qu'il était de son métier se sacrifiait, la tournure des événements finirait à son désavantage.

- Parfait. Railla Edward. J'espérais bien que tu serais là, car l'enfant a aussi d'autres problèmes. Des problèmes mentaux. Il marqua cette dernière phrase d'un silence étudié. Et pardonnez-moi de vous le dire, mais nous ne sommes pas les plus aguerrit pour l'aider avec son handicap.

A ces mots, la tête baissée de Rosalie, se relava brusquement. Elle savait que le mal dont souffrait la petite, avait pour racine la même peine qu'elle avait supportée, avant sa transformation. Même si elle n'y connaissait rien aux enfants retardés mentalement, elle comprenait parfaitement le sentiment d'avoir été souillée, qu'éprouverait un jour la fillette.

- Nous saurons l'épauler aussi avec cela. Affirma-t-elle, avec vigueur. Je pourrais... l'aider à surmonter sa douleur, le moment venu.

Elle s'arrêta, un sanglot au fond de la gorge. Il était rare qu'elle affronta son mal être, aux yeux de tous, de cette façon. Tout le monde n'ignorait pas, ce qui avait conduit Carlisle à la transformer, dans cette sombre et sale ruelle. Si certains vampires de la pièce détournèrent le regard, gêné, un d'entre eux montra les crocs.

- Excellente idée, railla le télépathe de la famille. Tu pourras lui montrer comment torturer et tuer ses parents !

Un œil humain n'aurait jamais pu capter, l'action qui suivit, ces paroles venimeuses. En effet, Rosalie avait bondit, prête à arracher la tête de son maudit frère. Emmett, plus rapide, l'avait saisi à la taille pour éviter ce combat inutile. Tout en contenant la colère de sa femme, il fusilla du regard le fautif de la fureur de sa bien-aimée. Il se moquait un peu qu'une humaine vienne vivre ou non à la villa. Il se préoccupait plus, du cœur fragile de son épouse. Et aujourd'hui, Edward avait frappé là, où cela faisait mal.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla la forte voix d'Esmée. Inutile de nous blesser, verbalement ou physiquement, entre nous. Il est question ici, d'un sujet sérieux. Je pense sincèrement, que nous pourrions offrir à cette enfant tout l'amour, dont elle a besoin pour s'épanouir. Ne pouvons-nous pas... lui donner une chance ? Nous donner, à nous même, une chance ?

Tous remarquèrent le fort tremblement de sa voix, vers la fin de sa tirade. Par force, la blonde se rassit à sa place, son mari lui serrant fortement le bras. Edward, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre de sa place, fixait sans remord sa "petite sœur". Les sourcils froncés, Carlisle et Esmée, essayaient de comprendre l'attitude du télépathe. Celui-ci n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un d'aussi sadique et retord habituellement. Loin de s'arrêter sur les pensées de ses parents, Edward choisit de lâcher son argument final.

- Et que ferons-nous lorsqu'**ils** sauront que nous hébergeons une humaine. Susurra-t-il. Ouvrez les yeux, nos amis Denali, n'habitent qu'à quelques heures de chez nous. Et vous savez comme moi, qu'elles sont toutes **attachées**, au respect du règlement.

Finalement, ce fut avec une grande satisfaction, que le jeune homme put observer, le reste de son clan se figer à ces mots. Il avait enfin trouvé le bon argument. Prendre en charge une humaine, sans prendre en compte l'idiotie de l'idée, était impossible pour les vampires qu'ils étaient.

- Nous pouvons le cacher. Répliqua la voix lasse de Jasper. Nous possédons de nombreuses propriétés à travers le monde. Nous pourrons bien empêcher les Denali de nous rendre visite, en attendant que grandisse Bella. Le temps qui s'écoule ne représente rien pour nous, mon frère, ils ne seront même pas vexés de notre éloignement. Et... **Ils **n'ont pas nécessairement besoin d'être au courant. **Ils **ne peuvent pas être partout en même temps, sur le globe terrestre, Edward.

La réponse, tout en vérité de Jasper, agit comme une bombe sur les autres membres du clan. Combien de vampire transgressaient les lois établis chaque jour ? Jasper se remémora, qu'à l'époque où il servait encore Maria, il avait appris comment être discret. L'espoir renaissait peu à peu dans les cœurs. Une petite fille. Ils allaient avoir, une petite fille humaine dans leur clan.

- Et après ? Hurla le télépathe, hors de lui. Tu comptes la transformer ? Car c'est le seul choix qui lui restera. En vivant avec nous, Jasper, tu la condamnes !

Des grondements, des rugissements, des hurlements d'animaux envahirent la villa pourtant si calme, quelques minutes auparavant. Tous les vampires présents s'apostrophaient en même temps, tous voulaient exposer leur opinion. Leurs esprits échauffés, les conduisaient même à commencer à se bousculer les uns les autres. Même Carlisle et Esmée, les "adultes" de la maison, n'arrivaient pas à calmer la situation. Pourtant une phrase, une simple phrase, arrêta tout le boucan présent.

- Elle sera une Cullen. Dit calmement, la douce voix fluette. Je l'ai vue.

Le silence qui avait déserté le salon, quelques minutes plutôt, revint en force. Il était plus lourd et plus glacial, c'était un silence de vérité. Tous les protagonistes de la scène semblaient s'être figés sur place. Car la seule qui pouvait mettre fin à la dispute, qui pouvait prédire sans trop d'erreur l'avenir, venait de s'exprimer. Alice était restée silencieuse durant tout le débat. Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces afin de pouvoir en connaitre la fin. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de la fillette, ses visions étaient comme bloquées.

Au fond de son cœur, elle savait pourquoi Edward était si vindicatif, vis à vis de l'adoption de l'humaine. Elle l'avait vue, cela aussi. Et lorsque la réponse à ses interrogations lui était apparue, brutalement, elle s'était dépêchée de le transmettre aux autres. Sa famille, trop occuper à se déchirer, ne l'avait même pas vu avoir une vision. Le télépathe, trop excédé, ne l'avait pas perçu. Et même son époux, sur lequel elle était pourtant assise, n'avait pas prêté attention à son corps qui s'était brièvement tendu. Cependant, la vérité était enfin tombée. Isabella Marie Swan, serait une Cullen, à n'en pas douter. Profitant du calme ambiant, un des vampires du clan, choisit de régler immédiatement la question.

- Bien. Fit la voix maitriser de Jasper. Procédons au vote...

A SUIVRE.


	10. Je ne veux pas d'elle !

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Melle-audrey :** Merci, tes review sont toujours pleine de gentillesse. Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu aimes autant cette histoire. Eh oui, je devrais peut être changé mon pseudo pour "Bip-bip, la plus rapide des posteuses" lol. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit plus "doux" que ses prédécesseurs.

**eliza09 :** Ouf ! J'ai cru à un moment t'avoir rebuté avec mon histoire, à cause des mots cruels que j'utilisais. C'est tout de même fou comme le monde est petit, moi je travaillais pour une association aussi : APAJH. Sinon, dans ce nouveau volet, tu pourras voir toute l'étendue de la révolte d'Edward. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisouxxx

**Diaries Damon :** J'ai pensez qu'il serait temps qu'elle reçoive un peu d'amour, la pauvre lol. Mais je sens que tu commences à bien me connaitre, j'en ai pas fini avec elle. Mdr

Chapitre 10 : Je ne veux pas d'elle !

Debout devant la grande baie vitrée de la salle à manger jamais utilisé de la villa, Edward se forçait à concentrer son esprit sur autre chose, que les petits cris d'excitation des femmes Cullen réunis dans le salon. Voilà des semaines que dans la maison régnait un désordre jamais encore vu. Partout, des cartons à moitié ouverts, jonchaient le sol aux carreaux blancs. Du lit en forme de carrosse "Princesse Disney", aux vêtements pour enfants de grands couturiers, rien n'avait été lésiné pour accueillir la dernière des Cullen.

Le télépathe, forcé d'entendre les pensées joyeuses des autres occupants de la villa, avait été surpris de voir que la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils étaient, excitait énormément les esprits. Ridicule. Voilà que des vampires se mettaient à adopter des enfants humains. Et après ? Les poissons marcheront-ils sur la terre ferme ? Et les oiseaux cesseront-ils de voler ? Rageur, Edward décida de repartir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il tua du regard Alice, lorsqu'il la croisa dans les escaliers menant à son repère. Celle-ci, portant adroitement divers papier peint, lui offrit un sourire angélique.

La voyante savait que son frère lui en voulait, pour avoir voté pour que Bella vienne vivre avec eux. De rage, Edward avait à divers reprises essayer de voir la vision qu'elle avait eu, sans succès. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé, malgré ses nombreuses demandes, voir à son tour ce petit bout du futur. Que cachait-elle ? Elle n'aurait tout de même pas menti ? Edward serra les lèvres, conscient que, plus que l'envie d'avoir un enfant dans la maison, c'était la déclaration de la fée qui avait fait pencher la balance. Il se remémorait avoir été le seul à voter contre la venue de la fillette. La voix du plus grand nombre l'avait donc emporté. Énervé, il observa sa sœur rentrée avec son chargement, dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Ce qui était avant une chambre d'ami inhabité, se transformait lentement en une magnifique chambre d'enfant.

Dire qu'il avait choisi de prendre la chambre du premier étage pour être seul, maintenant il allait devoir se coltiner l'humaine. Lorsqu'il avait tenté d'exprimer cette injustice, Rosalie s'était contentée de lui dire, qu'il pouvait toujours déménager. Rageur, il lui avait grogné dessus avant de tourner les talons. Esmée avait calmé le jeu en lui expliquant qu'il préférait la savoir au premier étage, pour plus de facilité. En effet, ils restaient tous le plus souvent au rez-de-chaussée, devant la télévision ou autre. Et, ne pouvant tout de même pas l'installer dans la cuisine ou la salle à manger, il avait choisi la chambre libre du premier étage. En cas de problème, il serait aisé pour eux de grimper les quelques marches menant à la pièce de l'enfant.

Peu importait, pour le télépathe une chose était sûr, il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille. C'était l'étrangère qui était venu s'imposer dans leur monde, qui avait bouleversé les relations entre les membres du clan Cullen durant des mois, alors c'était à elle de **partir**. Rentrant dans son repère, Edward se disait avec un rictus, que la fillette ne devrait pas compter sur elle pour obtenir de l'aide. Même si leurs deux chambres étaient proches, il était bien décidé à faire la sourde oreille.

- Alice, on a oublié de lui prendre des robes de couleur mauve ! Hurla la voix joyeuse de Rosalie.

Excédé, et ne voulant pas entendre la réponse de son autre sœur, Edward ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur. Se réceptionnant avec souplesse, il courut vivement vers la forêt. Il pensa en son for intérieur qu'il passerait peut être deux, ou trois jours, caché en son sein. Loin des conversations enthousiastes sur la "précieuse" Bella.

Esmée, penchée par la fenêtre du salon, observa tristement son fils fuir à toutes jambes. Elle ignorait totalement d'où pouvait bien venir son aversion pour la malheureuse. Tellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit à la dernière minute l'odeur familière d'une de ses filles derrière elle. Calmement, Alice posa sa main sur son dos.

- Je reviens. Dit-elle doucement. Il faut que je lui parle.

Ignorant le reniflement de mépris de Rosalie à ces mots, elle s'élança à la poursuite du télépathe. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'ils avaient pourtant toujours été proches. Leur don, loin d'être une gêne entre eux, les avait sensiblement rapprochés. Ils avaient tous les deux un don, qu'il maitrisait bien difficilement, et qui pouvait rebuter les autres. Ensemble, il se sentait complet, d'une certaine manière. Le télépathe, était un peu, comme le jumeau qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Loin de toute cette agitation, Bella faisait la fierté de Carlisle et Jasper, en effectuant ses "premiers" pas. Elle était encore faible, mais gagnait de jour en jour un peu plus d'assurance. Le sourire aux lèvres, Carlisle nota ses progrès sur son calepin. Il s'était déjà chargé de procéder aux démarches d'adoption, et pour l'instant, son avocat semblait sûr de lui. En effet, M. Johnson, faisait tout pour satisfaire rapidement ses précieux et éminents clients. Déjà, les Cullen avaient reçu l'autorisation de pouvoir accueillir chez eux la petite Bella. Par ailleurs, ce qui perturbait l'avocat, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle, les Swan avait adopté la fillette. Il avait beau fouillé les fichiers judiciaires, ou le nom de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne était mentionné, il ne trouvait aucune faute réel et sérieuse pour pouvoir les traduire en justice. Il était évident, que quelqu'un de haut placé, cachait les "cadavres" de l'établissement.

Le procès des Swan faisait, quant à lui en ce moment, la une des journaux. _Qui était ces gens totalement inhumains ? D'où venait la malheureuse qui avait été abusée ? _Les magazines redoublaient d'imagination dans leur gros titre. Comme bien souvent lorsqu'une horreur était connu du grand public, les gens s'indignaient, se querellaient, et cherchaient curieusement à en savoir plus. Jasper avait même surpris un jour, un journaliste dans la chambre de sa protégée. Carlisle avait dut faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, avant d'arriver à le convaincre de relâcher la gorge du parasite. Depuis cet incident, l'empathe ne quittait que très rarement le chevet de la fillette. Fusillant du regard, toute personne souhaitant pénétrer dans la pièce. Le personnel médical y comprit. Des gardes avaient donc été placés à l'entrée du Mémorial, et le projet d'adoption des Cullen, s'était transformé en secret d'état. Car il ne fallait surtout pas que les médias s'intéressent à eux. Cependant, aucun membre du clan ne s'inquiétait réellement de la médiatisation de l'affaire. Les humains avaient la mémoire courte, aussi courte que durait leur existence...

Non, ce qui faisait trembler les fondations de la villa, était tout autre problème. Le reste de la famille, n'avait toujours pas rencontré le petit ange, gardé toujours aussi jalousement par Jasper. Après d'innombrables disputes, ils avaient préférés (comprenez, "été forcés"), avec beaucoup de difficultés, d'attendre l'arrivée de celle-ci à la villa, avant de pouvoir procéder aux présentations. Jasper sourit en pensant à la crise qu'avait faite Rosalie, lorsqu'ils avaient pris cette décision. Mais la fragile petite fille, avait déjà du mal à se rappeler de l'empathe, qui restait pourtant toujours à son chevet, pour lui imposer maintenant, encore plus de monde. Intérieurement, l'empathe voulait surtout permettre à Bella, de profiter d'une relative liberté, avant que les femmes Cullen ne lui tombent dessus. Celles-ci ne devraient pas avoir à attendre longtemps, puisque dans moins d'un mois, la petite fille entrerait officiellement dans leur vie, et dans leur maison.

Loin de l'hôpital, à des kilomètres de l'innocente Bella, une petite brune fixait silencieusement l'ombre recroquevillé de son frère. Elle n'avait pas eu de difficultés à le trouver, mais elle hésitait fortement sur la meilleure façon de l'aborder. La première vision, fugace, qu'elle avait eu des jours plutôt - avant même que toute sa famille ne se soit réunie, à l'initiative de Jasper, pour décider du sort de Bella - lui permettait aisément de comprendre, le désarroi du télépathe. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle choisit le parti de briser cet inconfortable silence.

- Edward... Commença-t-elle.

- Tu le savais ! Coupa son frère avec colère. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé et tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ça.

Alice supporta l'accusation sans broncher. Oui, elle savait. Elle connaissait la faute qu'avait failli commettre Edward. Son cœur mort depuis longtemps sembla, soudainement, la faire souffrir atrocement. Le gout de trahison envahissant sa bouche, sembla un court instant lui donner le tournis. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle avait souhaité la venue de la fillette pour son propre salut ? Alice savait au fond d'elle-même que Bella sauverait son frère de sa propre mélancolie. Elle serait celle qui lui redresserait la tête et comblerait la solitude de son cœur mort. Elle en était persuadée. Elle ne pouvait s'être trompée. Triste, elle repensa encore à la vision coupable, qu'elle avait eu des jours auparavant. Se mordillant les lèvres, elle détourna son regard du visage furieux d'Edward.

Oui, elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vu son frère... tenter de tuer Bella.

A SUIVRE.


	11. La douce mélopée de ton sang

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**laulau83 :** Re, fidèle lectrice. En réalité Alice à eut deux visions (regarde dans le chapitre 9), et à deux moments différents. Et là, elle pensait à sa "première" vision de Bella. Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros. J'espère t'avoir aidé à mieux comprendre l'histoire ? Bisouxxx

**Tipiland :** Lol je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dans la saga, Edward apparaissait tellement parfait, que j'ai voulu légèrement le "décoiffer" lol Je te laisse lire la suite de leur aventure.

**eliza09 : **Coucou ! Merci d'être toujours présente. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'en a autant de point commun, sans même se connaitre. Pour l'histoire, je suis toujours contente de pouvoir vous surprendre. J'avoue que j'ai un peur que mon histoire tombe dans la monotonie lol. J'espère, en tout cas, que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Cloums : **Pas de panique lol ! Voici la suite des aventures de Bella !

**Béatrice :** Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas le gentil père Thomas ? Lol Je prévois pourtant de le faire revenir en force. Quant à Bella, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre. Mais chut, n'en disant pas plus ! Bisouxxx

**manoa-bella :** Ah ah. Je vois à ta review, que je t'ai scotchée lol !

**Melle-audrey :** Merci pour ta gentillesse. Tes review me font toujours aussi plaisir. Je te laisse savourer la suite de l'histoire.

Chapitre 11 : La douce mélopée de ton sang

Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, le corps tendu, Edward essayait d'éloigner les mauvais souvenirs qui menaçaient de le submerger. Se détournant du regard peiné d'Alice, il appuya son front contre l'écorce d'un arbre, une main sur les yeux. Oui, c'était la triste vérité, il avait manqué de tuer Bella. Son esprit plus fort que lui, rejoua au travers de ses paupières closes, l'honteuse scène.

Curiosité. Voilà le sentiment prédominant qui étreignait Edward, lorsqu'il pensait à la "petite fille des bois" qui avait immergé dans leur vie. Bouleversant tout sur son passage, Bella avait chamboulé leur longue et morne existence. Tel un raz-de-marée, elle avait changé l'ordre bien établit au sein du clan. Maintenant, les femmes Cullen pensait continuellement à la beauté des petits êtres à la peau douce et rose. "Un enfant", chuchotait leur pensée, en permanence.

Un enfant ? Le télépathe ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi, tout le monde s'en extasiait. Enfermé dans le carcan de sa solitude, Edward préférait s'isoler de toute cette agitation. Il ne détestait pas les enfants, à vrai dire, il les voyait un peu comme de petites fées fragiles et pleines de vie. Il lui apparaissait évident, qu'ils n'avaient rien de commun avec ces êtres de lumière. Mais les sentiments et les pensées qui traversèrent Jasper, le jour suivant sa rencontre avec la fillette, l'intrigua un peu plus. Celui-ci, habituellement très effacé, disait qu'elle avait "réveillé" son instant de protection. Comme un frère, il souhaitait plus que tout veiller sur elle.

Curiosité. Existe-t-il au monde plus dangereux, et vilain défaut ? Edward en faisant, dès lors, l'expérience. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas le type de personne à refréner ses envies. Il voulait, et allait, rencontrer Bella Swan. Éveillerait-elle en lui aussi de si nobles sentiments ? Malheureusement pour lui, l'empathe de la famille faisait un barrage efficace, contre eux tous. Avec assurance, il avait exigé qu'aucun membre du clan, en dehors de Carlisle, n'approche sa protégée. Pensait-il réellement qu'Edward lui aurait simplement obéit ? Le télépathe, souhaitant éviter tout autre conflit avec son frère, attendit patiemment le moment où il pourrait approcher la fillette.

L'occasion se présenta un soir où, le gardien du petit ange se devant d'aller se nourrir, avait momentanément quitté son chevet. Furtivement, il avait quitté la villa pour se rendre au Mémorial. Une fois rendu sur place, il avait sondé les alentours à la recherche de l'esprit de son père. Un fois connecté, il apprit rapidement que celui-ci se trouvait occupé, à assister à une opération délicate. Parfait. D'un pas ferme, ignorant les regards langoureux que lui lançaient certaines femmes, il se dirigea vers la chambre 911. Il avait précédemment, arraché cette information à l'empathe, se gardant bien de sourire de joie. De connaitre le numéro de la chambre de la fillette, l'empêcherait de perdre du temps, en demandant sa route à l'accueil. En effet, le temps, il n'en disposait que de peu avant le retour de Jasper, ou de Carlisle.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la chambre de l'enfant, une douce odeur l'interpella. Ce mélange divin, sucrée et doux, planait littéralement dans l'air et l'attirait comme une drogue. Tel un automate, il avait poussé la porte de la chambre d'où émanait l'alléchante senteur. Le petit ange présent dans la pièce, profondément endormie sous ses draps blancs, ne bougea même pas au lourd grincement de la porte d'entrée. Dans la semi obscurité, de grands yeux noirs charbons affamés, observaient attentivement sa proie. Une langue mutine, caressa érotiquement, de belles lèvres pleines et bien dessinés. Le jeune homme sentit vaguement son corps se tendre brusquement, tandis que ses sens se déployaient.

La proie restait immobile malgré le danger imminent, la tuer serait des plus faciles, pour le prédateur qu'il était. Bien qu'il préférait le plaisir de la chasse, et le gout sensuel de la peur, attaquer cette cible inerte ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Les narines dilatées, il se rendit compte que la puissante odeur de l'enfant embaumait totalement les lieux. C'était un véritable délice. S'accroupissant légèrement comme un félin, ses gestes sûr et tout en délicatesse, il ouvrit largement la bouche. Le délicieux gout du venin débordant ses lèvres, lui donnèrent d'agréables et longs frissons. Alors qu'il allait enfin festoyé, un bruit aigu et entêtant, troubla le silence de la pièce.

Le prédateur, grondant, regarda vivement les alentours. D'où l'attaque venait-elle ? Forçant son esprit, l'homme en lui, signifia à la bête qu'il s'agissait de la chanson _Firework, _de Katy Perry. Lentement, le vampire sanguinaire, laissa place à la conscience affolée d'Edward. Se redressant brusquement, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Au même moment, la chanson de son portable s'arrêta. Son portable. Heureusement qu'il le portait constamment sur lui, la personne qui avait cherché à le contacter, venait de sauver Bella.

Sans perdre de temps, il quitta les lieux et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Mais même alors qu'il avait repris la maitrise de son corps, des tremblements d'envie secouaient toujours aussi fortement celui-ci. Et c'est la gorge en feu, que le télépathe, s'arrêta de courir. Sans avertissement, la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparé de lui, le força à ravager tous les arbres alentours. Il entendait distraitement les animaux présents, s'enfuir rapidement de la scène du désastre. Malheureusement, il avait beau se dépenser, son envie de **mordre **ne partait pas. Ses yeux fous observèrent rapidement les fourrés l'entourant, et constatèrent que rien, ni personne n'était présent pour calmer son mal.

Furieux, il amena vivement son bras droit, à sa bouche assoiffée. Dès que la douleur de sa propre morsure l'atteignit, renforcer par le venin qui courrait ses veines, il se sentit lentement revenir à la réalité. Il continua un moment à marquer sa peau, avant de se sentir entièrement maitre de la situation. Ce fut à ce moment, qu'un fort sentiment de honte et de dégout l'étreignit. Il savait qu'il avait perdu son âme, il sentait chaque jour le monstre qui habitait à l'intérieur de lui gronder, mais jamais il n'aurait cru s'être autant fourvoyé. Brulant sa rétine, des larmes de poison, se coincèrent dans ses yeux. Même pleurer lui était interdit. Un monstre. Il n'était qu'une abomination, qui revêtait, une apparence humaine. Le souvenir des regards de convoitise des femmes l'entourant, le rebutèrent encore plus. Si seulement, elle savait... Il n'était qu'un démon, qu'un loup dans la bergerie, qu'était le monde entier à ses yeux. Comme il l'avait lu dans une des nombreuses bibles de Carlisle, le Diable l'avait doté de tous les atouts nécessaires, pour séduire des innocentes personnes.

Accablé, il se laissa tomber au sol, ses doigts grattant la terre. Dire qu'il venait juste de se repentir, des années de séparation qu'il avait fait endurer à sa famille. En effet, après s'être rebellé contre son créateur, il avait passé des années à tuer des humains coupables d'innombrables crimes. Il s'était cacher derrière les actes abominables perpétrés par ses victimes, mais en son for intérieur, il savait que le seul monstre dans l'histoire, c'était lui. Il était loin d'être un "héros" de bande dessiné. Car il avait pris un plaisir féroce à tuer ces gens. Il pouvait encore sentir leur peur, encore gouter le divin arôme de leur sang, et se réjouir de l'étincelle de vie, qu'il observait avec plaisir quitter les yeux de ses victimes. Edward croyait pourtant avoir dépassé tout cela, lorsque, misérable, il était revenu au sein du clan Cullen. Il avait juré de ne plus être cette bête. Il avait efficacement muselé son autre lui, essayant désespérément d'être, _humain_.

Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle tout détruire en quelques secondes ? De quel droit se permettait-elle de ravager le peu d'âme qui lui restait ? Même Jasper, parvenait à se retenir de l'égorger. Alors quel était le problème avec lui ? Haineux, il accusa la fillette honni, de tous ses malheurs. Ignorant la petite voix qui lui soufflait, qu'il se voilait la face, il préféra largement haïr Bella Swan. Il avait passé que trop de temps à se détester lui-même. Il n'en pouvait désormais plus aujourd'hui. De nouveau calme, et fort de sa conclusion, il était rentré à la villa pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dans le vestibule, il avait croisé Alice, qui lui avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable. L'ignorant, il avait verrouillé la porte de son repère, et s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Alors seulement, il se rappela l'appel qu'il avait reçu précédemment. Récupérant son portable dans sa poche, il avait été étonné de voir quatre appels en absence, venant d'Alice.

Figé, il espéra secrètement que sa sœur n'avait rien vu. Connectant son esprit à celui de la voyante, il fut rassurer de la sentir penser à la nouvelle couleur, de la décapotable qu'elle souhaitait s'acheter. Personne ne saurait jamais, qu'il avait failli tuer Bella. Personne ne découvrirait son secret, sa faiblesse. Oui, il en était sûr. L'odeur entêtante de Bella avait dut efficacement effacer sa propre odeur de la chambre d'hôpital, ainsi Jasper ne saurait jamais qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Légèrement rassurer, Edward se dit qu'il enterrerait son secret, en lui-même, à l'abri des autres. Il avait eu tort.

Se retournant pour observer Alice, qui l'avait suivi dans la forêt, il se dit que celle-ci avait été témoin de sa monstruosité. Serrant les poings, il frissonna de honte et de regret.

- Va-t'en, Alice. Gronda-t-il. Va-t'en !

La brunette avait brusquement sursauté à son éclat de voix. Pourtant, stoïquement, elle ne fit aucun geste pour le fuir. Elle savait que son frère ne la blesserait jamais. Au contraire, en ce moment même, le seul à être réellement meurtrit, c'était Edward.

- Non. Répondit la voyante dans un souffle.

Cet aplomb tira un long grognement de la gorge du télépathe. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit conscient de la laideur de sa faiblesse. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste le comprendre ? Il s'apprêtait à la rembarrer, lorsque celle-ci, reprit la parole.

- Écoute-moi, Edward. Apostropha, Alice. Tu peux le combattre. Nous pouvons tous le combattre, ce "monstre", à l'intérieur._ Elle posa une main fine sur son cœur, pour mieux illustrer ses propos. _Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais... nos mauvaises actions ne constituent pas, ce que nous sommes en totalité. Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, sinon, pourquoi avoir inventé le pardon ?

S'approchant rapidement de son interlocuteur, Alice saisit à deux mains le doux visage aimé. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux lui faisant face, afin de donner plus de poids à ses paroles, elle continua son plaidoyer.

- Peu importe ce que j'ai vu, mon frère. Murmura-t-elle. Peu importe ce qu'il se serait passé, si je ne t'avais pas appelé. Bella est là, en vie, et elle va bientôt être l'une des nôtres. Arrête de continuer à recenser le passé, et à vivre sur un hypothétique et terrible futur, qui n'a même pas eu lieu. Tu ne l'as pas attaqué, Edward. _Comme à court de souffle, Alice marqua une pause dans sa tirade. _Mais, si malgré tout ce que je te dis, tu choisis de rester prostré là. Si tu choisis tout de même de fuir ce combat contre toi-même, alors,... mon frère,... habitue toi dès à présent, à vivre avec ta culpabilité, pour seule compagnie.

Ces dernières paroles, à peine murmurés, flottèrent longuement dans l'air et dans l'esprit d'Edward. Alice avait depuis un moment déserté les lieux, et la nuit avait depuis longtemps recouvert le ciel, lorsqu'enfin, le jeune homme prit sa décision.

Levant la tête, Edward regarda une dernière fois la douce lueur de la lune, avant de s'élancer vers une destination connut de lui seul.

A SUIVRE.

Ah ah ah... (Rire sadique lol)


	12. Bienvenue à la maison, Bella !

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Cloums : **Merci pour ta review. Tu vas être satisfaite par ce chapitre : Bella emménage chez les Cullen

**Manoa-bella :** Rassure-toi, voici la suite !

**Eliza09 :** Coucou ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. Pour Edward, j'avais vraiment envie de mettre en avant son âme brisée et son caractère mélancolique. Et d'après ta review, je pense avoir réussi. Merci à toi.

Chapitre 12 : Bienvenue à la maison, Bella !

Rosalie repoussa impatiemment ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens derrière son dos. Elle se trouvait, actuellement, assise sur un des tabourets du bar de la grande cuisine inutilisé de la villa. Souriant, elle pensa que bientôt, cette pièce leur servira à préparer d'excellent repas. Elle attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures que, Carlisle et Jasper, reviennent avec le dernier membre de leur clan. En effet, aujourd'hui, Bella sortait de l'hôpital.

Tapotant énergiquement le bar de ses doigts graciles, elle soupira une nouvelle fois, impatiemment. Elle n'avait jamais aimé devoir attendre. Son caractère enflammé et exigeant, la poussait à toujours répondre immédiatement, à ses moindres besoins. A cet instant, son époux qui jouait précédemment à la console dans le salon, entra dans la pièce. Il sourit largement devant son air renfrogné. Railleur, il s'approcha tout de même d'elle, afin de tendrement l'embrasser.

Elle savait qu'il était tout aussi excité qu'elle par la venue de la fillette. Emmett, malgré les années qui avaient défilés et sa transformation en vampire, avait gardé une âme d'enfant. Ce matin encore, il lui avait rabâché les oreilles, sur toutes les activités qu'il pourrait faire avec sa nouvelle petite sœur. Se séparant, leur regard s'entremêla amoureusement, comme aux premiers jours de leur rencontre. Bien que la jolie blonde sache que les véritables parents de la petite, seraient Carlisle et Esmée, elle se réjouit de pouvoir toucher du bout des ongles, le bonheur d'être mère.

Ce fut sur ce débordement d'émotions, qu'Edward, avait surgit dans la pièce. Celui-ci, les apercevant - encore – en train de se bécoter, se pressa de quitter la cuisine. Rosalie, à ce geste, réprima difficilement une attaque verbale acide. Depuis que son frère était partit en "promenade" dans les bois avec Alice, il avait passé trois jours dehors, Dieu seul savait où. La voyante était pourtant rentrée à la maison, mais sans le télépathe. Et lorsqu'enfin il avait daigné revenir, Edward s'était excusé auprès d'Esmée, avant d'attendre le retour de son père. Une fois le médecin rentré du travail, ils avaient passés de nombreuses heures à discuter ensemble, enfermés dans son bureau. Cette pièce étant insonorisé à leur ouïe fine, elle n'avait pas pu être tenue au courant de ce qu'il s'était dit. Elle sentait que, si Edward se montrait si craintif à l'arrivée de Bella, c'était bien pour un réel problème. La blonde se disait qu'elle aurait dut essayer de comprendre ce qui tracassait son frère. Mais rien que de savoir, que par sa faute, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait actuellement avait failli lui passer sous le nez, l'empêchait de compatir.

Pourtant, Edward avait réellement changé d'attitude, vis-à-vis de l'arrivée imminente de la petite Bella. Il semblait s'être résout à accepter la présence de la petite humaine. Allons jusqu'à aidé à monter sa grande armoire en chêne massif dans sa chambre. Oui, le télépathe faisait des efforts considérables pour cacher sa _faiblesse_. Mais la jolie blonde, toujours aussi dédaigneuse envers lui, ignorait à quel point il devait se forcer. Edward menait, à l'inconnu de tous, un véritable combat de titans contre lui-même.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs qui s'était réfugié dans le salon, se trouvait assis face à son piano, effleurant doucement les touches de l'instrument. Il avait vraiment beaucoup réfléchi avant de décider de revenir, et de parler à son père. Honteux, il lui avait alors tout raconté de l'épisode survenu à l'hôpital. Carlisle, après un grand silence gêné, s'était contenté de le serrer dans ses bras. Son père l'avait remercié de sa confiance, avant de lui expliquer le véritable problème. En effet, Bella était en réalité, la Sua Cantante du télépathe. Le choc qui avait suivi cette déclaration, avait hanté l'esprit du jeune homme, pendant long moment. Comment était-il censé vivre au côté de cette fillette ? Alors que l'essence même de cet ange, avait été créée, pour satisfaire les sens aiguisés de son monstre intérieur.

Carlisle, compatissant, lui avait révélé qu'Emmett avait aussi rencontré sa Tua Cantante. Cet épisode, tragique, s'était produit durant sa stupide rébellion. Cependant, d'apprendre que son frère n'avait pas réussi à se maitriser, l'avait presque totalement abattu. A ces yeux, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il cèderait à la tentation.

- Fils. L'avait alors appelé Carlisle. J'ai confiance en ta propre force. Tu n'en as pas encore conscience, mais tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Ta volonté, sera sans faille, et ne te feras pas défaut devant Bella. Je sais que tu arriveras à te maitriser. Parce que tu es un homme bien, Edward.

Un homme bien ? Il en doutait fortement, mais il préféra ne pas exprimer cette sombre pensée, à son père. Pas alors que, celui-ci, le regardait avec un sourire si confiant. Gêné, il avait remercié Carlisle, et était retourné dans sa chambre. Parviendrait-il réellement à se maitriser ? Alors que rien que de repenser au doux arôme de Bella, emplissait sa bouche de venin. Serrant les poings, il s'était fustigé, devant sa propre impotence. Était-ce là la totalité de sa détermination ? N'avait-il pas juré de ne plus blesser d'humains ? Il arriverait à se contrôler. Carlisle, Alice, et même Esmée,... Toute sa famille croyait en lui. Il fallait juste qu'il se fasse aussi confiance à lui-même.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce beau samedi matin, il attendait comme tout le monde l'arrivée de Bella. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il faillit sursauter en sentant une douce main effleurer son épaule. Alice, en retenant un gloussement, s'assit auprès de lui. Regardant sa sœur, il espéra qu'elle arrivait à lire le "pardon" silencieux dans ses yeux. Depuis leur « dispute » dans les bois, ils s'étaient d'un commun accord éviter. Mais le sourire, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir qu'elle lui renvoya, le confirma que le message avait bien été reçut.

- Tout va bien aller, Edward. Souffla sa gracieuse voix. Je te l'aurais dit, si tu ne pouvais pas le faire. Mais tu vas y arriver. Nous allons tous y arriver. Je le sais.

Edward se tendit à sa dernière phrase. Habituellement, elle disait "je l'ai vue", et non "je le sais". Cela signifiait qu'une seule chose, elle avait toujours autant de mal à capter des visions, concernant Bella. Même leur père ne pouvait leur fournir une explication plausible à ce problème. Expirant inutilement l'air de ses poumons, Edward se dit que le moment des doutes était révolu. Il était prêt à accueillir la "petite fille des bois". La Mia Cantante.

A peine avait-il pensé ces mots, qu'une merveilleuse odeur envahit la maison. Le corps raide, il écouta attentivement les bruits extérieurs. Bella n'était pas encore complètement sortit de la voiture, que son odeur flottait déjà dans la villa, surprenant ses habitants. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rosalie et Emmett revenir dans le salon. Prenant place, comme habituellement, sur le canapé du milieu. Esmée, toute excitée, se dépêcha d'aller les rejoindre. Tous attendaient, qu'apparaisse enfin la petite Bella. Edward pouvait cependant entendre dans leur pensée, la surprise qu'il ressentait face à la douce fragrance de Bella. Le télépathe pensa comiquement, que s'il savait que pour lui cette odeur le mettait au supplice, ils l'auraient sans aucun doute tous demandés de quitter les lieux.

La première chose qu'ils aperçurent, ce fut Jasper qui entrait joyeusement dans la pièce. Tout de suite après, Carlisle apparut, en tenant délicatement, une petite forme recroquevillée dans ses bras. Sans gêne, tous les Cullen se mirent à dévisager la nouvelle venue.

Ses cheveux avait était rassemblés dans une longue tresse, bien serrée. Ses yeux, d'une magnifique couleur chocolat, fixait béatement le plafond. Son petit nez aquilin et ses belles lèvres fines, n'embellissait que plus, le jolie visage poupon. Cependant, dans sa belle robe bleue, son corps trop maigre semblait flotter. Ils pouvaient tous apercevoir pointer, ses os apparents, accentuer les courbes de son petit être. Pour une enfant de huit ans, elle semblait fragile, comme du cristal.

Carlisle, conscient des regards acérés des autres vampires, la posa délicatement sur un fauteuil libre. Permettant ainsi aux autres, de bien pouvoir l'observer. Mais bien qu'il ait pris soin de correctement l'asseoir, la lourde tête de la fillette, pencha vers l'avant pour chuter. Bella se laissait échouer, sans peur aucune du sol, qui se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle. Posant rapidement la main sur son épaule, le médecin la rattrapa, et veilla à ce que la petite reste bien en place. Celle-ci, très conciliante, s'était remise à jouer avec ses doigts. Carlisle et Jasper, avaient remarqué à l'hôpital, qu'elle ne faisait ce geste que lorsqu'elle se sentait détendue et en sécurité.

Les autres vampires de la pièce, hésitants, se regardèrent attendant le moindre geste venant du voisin. Il n'était pas gêné de percevoir, dans les yeux voilés de la fillette, que son esprit se trouvait bien loin de la situation actuelle. Non, il ne savait juste pas comment l'aborder sans l'effrayer. Fallait-il lui toucher la joue ? Ou peut-être garder ses distances ? Personne ne savait comment nouer une connexion avec le petit ange. Personne ne savait comment se comporter face à une petite humaine. Que devaient-ils faire pour lier un lien avec elle ?

Rosalie fut celle qui brisa le calme ambiant. Se levant gracieusement, elle s'approcha sans mouvements brusques de la petite poupée. Doucement, elle posa sa main glacée, sur une des joues porcelaine de l'enfant. Ce contact, comme un électrochoc, fit s'ouvrir en grand les yeux de Bella. Attrapant vivement la main responsable de ce froid contact, elle l'observa de longues secondes avec minutie. Son examen terminé, les yeux marron remontèrent vers le propriétaire de son nouveau « jouet », pour lui adresser un grand sourire. Suite à cela, des exclamations enthousiastes éclatèrent au travers de toute la pièce.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Bella. Murmura Rosalie. Bienvenue, ma précieuse petite lumière.

Ces mots firent comme un signal, et tour à tour, les Cullen s'approchèrent et tentèrent d'avoir eux aussi l'attention de l'enfant. Quand vient le tour d'Edward, celui-ci se contenta de fixer curieusement la fillette. Personne ne remarqua, le rapide échange de regard inquiet, entre le médecin et la voyante de la famille.

- Et alors, quoi ?, S'impatienta la belle Rosalie. C'est quoi encore, le souci ?

Mécaniquement, le télépathe fixa la blonde du regard. Après l'avoir généreusement assassiné du regard, et avoir fait chuter la bonne ambiance qui régnait, il décida de s'expliquer.

- Il se trouve, puisque cela t'intéresse, que je n'entends pas ses pensées. Déclara Edward, acerbe.

Un silence surpris envahit le salon suite à sa déclaration. C'était bien la première fois qu'un esprit était fermé au don du télépathe de la famille. Déjà qu'Alice avait du mal à avoir des visions de Bella, voilà qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus compter sur le pouvoir d'Edward. Personne ici ne croyait à la coïncidence, pas en étant un des plus « grand » clan de vampires réunit. Cette fillette était spéciale.

- C'est peut être dut à sa maladie, Edward. Relativisa Carlisle.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil incrédule, sans répondre. Il avait déjà rencontré des gens ayant de graves problèmes mentaux, et ces mêmes personnes possédaient des pensées qui leur étaient propres. Même un embryon dans le ventre de sa mère, pensait à intervalle régulier. Pourtant, l'esprit de la petite fille semblait comme totalement blanc. C'était comme s'il n'y avait strictement rien à lire. Personne dans ce salon n'était dupe, mais ils choisirent tous de "croire" en l'argument qu'avait avancer Carlisle. Se levant de son siège, Edward s'approcha lentement de la fillette. Plus, il avançait, plus il sentait la brulure de sa gorge devenir insupportable.

Tout le monde réfléchissait calmement à ce curieux phénomène. C'est pourquoi, l'action précédente qui se déroula à une vitesse folle, surpris tous les vampires présents. Alors qu'Edward se tenait tout près du fauteuil de l'enfant, Jasper s'était prestement déplacé, pour lui saisir méchamment l'épaule. S'il avait toujours été humain, il ne faisait aucun doute que celle-ci aurait été broyée. Son frère, le fusillant du regard, semblait décidé à ne pas le laisser avancer plus près de sa protégée. Montrant les crocs, Jasper l'intima du regard, d'hâtivement reculer. Mais loin d'obéir à l'ordre silencieux, le télépathe se contenta de défier l'empathe du regard. Les autres acteurs de la scène, fixait de manière abasourdit l'altercation, sans savoir comment réagir. Ils étaient surtout surpris par la violente réaction de Jasper, lui qui était, habituellement si calme. Calant bien confortablement, une fois de plus la petite fille, Carlisle se permit de la lâcher brièvement pour se rapprocher d'eux, bien décidé à les séparer.

- Pourquoi as-tu si soif ? Questionna l'empathe, son pouvoir étendu à son maximum. Pratiquement tout le monde dans cette pièce ressent une légère brulure dut à la soif. Mais ce que tu ressens, toi, dépasse largement tout ce qui émane d'eux.

Serrant les dents, Edward se disait qu'il allait être obligé de leur révéler sa connexion avec Bella. Il aurait dut plus se méfier du pouvoir de son frère. Voyant du coin de l'œil son père prêt à intervenir, il lui fit un discret "non" de la tête. Plantant son regard dans celui de l'empathe, il se prépara à lâcher son aveu.

- Elle est la... Mia Cantante.

Dès que ces mots franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, Esmée se rapprocha rapidement de lui, et la main de Rosalie se posa prestement sur son épaule libre. Emmett, qui s'était lui aussi rapproché, attendait patiemment, le moment propice pour intervenir.

- Recule. Siffla dangereusement la blonde. Recule, maintenant !

La situation était sur le point de s'envenimer. Mais Edward refusait de rebrousser chemin. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'acharnement pour affronter la fillette, alors il était hors de question pour lui, de reculer maintenant.

- Faite lui confiance. Dit la voix, inattendue, d'Alice. Pourquoi vous acharner vous à réduire ses efforts à néant.

Si son époux avait légèrement faiblit sa poigne, suite aux paroles de son âme sœur, Rosalie n'en démordait toujours pas. Le télépathe savait, que c'était à lui de finir de les convaincre de sa bonne foi. C'était à lui de leur démontrer sa force.

- Écoutez, commença-t-il, je peux le faire. Je ne nierais pas que la douleur de ma gorge me pli presque en deux. Mais je peux, et je veux le faire. Je veux, moi aussi, la protéger de...

Sa tirade fut brusquement coupée par un fait inédit. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa la petite Bella qui, pencher en avant, se retenait de tomber en s'agrippant à sa main droite. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? La petite fille qui n'avait pas eu peur de s'écraser au sol - sans l'intervention de Carlisle - quelques minutes plus tôt, se retenait faiblement de tomber grâce à Edward. Et les autres vampires, attendaient hors d'haleine, la réaction du télépathe.

Certainement à bout d'énergie, celui-ci sentit la douce poigne lâcher prise, et vu le corps de l'innocente chuté. Rapide, il s'était défait des mains qui le retenaient, pour s'agenouiller face à Bella. Bloquant sa respiration, il avait redressé l'enfant, avant de l'observer attentivement. Celle-ci, bascula lentement sa tête vers l'arrière, pour fixer le jeune homme face à elle. Et alors qu'un autre sourire fleurissait sur ces lèvres, Edward sentit son cœur mort, émettre comme un battement.

Non, il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à ces magnifiques yeux marrons.

A SUIVRE.


	13. Premier jour

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Julie :** Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Et je te rassure, tu ne m'embête absolument pas lorsque tu me montre mes erreurs. Je suis de l'avis que ce soit de cette manière que l'on s'améliore soi-même. De plus, que serait un auteur, sans lecteurs lol ? Ta review prouve que tu t'es intéressée à mon travail, et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de le faire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents.

**Laulau83 :** Merci de ta fidélité. Tes review me font toujours un bien fou lol. Pour Edward, je voulais vraiment « ruiner » son image d'homme parfait, pour le rendre meilleur. Je suis heureuse que ça t'es plu. Je te laisse maintenant savourer la suite. Biz

Chapitre 13 : Premier jour

Le lendemain matin de l'arrivée de Bella, tous les Cullen s'étaient réuni dans la belle et grande cuisine de la villa. Il était, exactement, 4H21 du matin. La veille, tous étaient restés un long moment émerveillés devant la petite, avant que Carlisle signale qu'il était l'heure pour elle de s'endormir. Les filles s'étaient chamaillées, pour savoir à qui reviendrait le droit de lui faire sa toilette, avant de la border. Esmée, usant de son autorité de mère, avec un plaisir certain, avait délicatement pris sa nouvelle petite fille pour l'emmener se laver. Jasper, bien qu'il se doutait de l'enthousiasme débordant dont feraient preuve les femmes Cullen, avait du mal à repasser en second plan. Il avait difficilement conscience, qu'il devait maintenant, laisser Carlisle et Esmée accomplirent leur rôle de parents.

Esmée avait, avec maintes précautions, shampooiner les doux et long cheveux noirs de la petite fille. Celle-ci, docile, avait pris plaisir à frapper des mains dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Un fois au lit, le médecin avait pris la relève, en donnant patiemment ses médicaments à Bella. Souriant de la voir grimacer au mauvais gout de ceux-ci, sa femme et lui, n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant que la benjamine de la famille ne s'endorme. Son traitement, très lourd, la fatiguait énormément. Mais tout en sachant cela, Esmée n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester lui fredonner, une douce berceuse de son enfance.

Repoussant, Rosalie et Alice hors de la pièce, ils avaient finalement entrebâillés la porte de la chambre à leur propre sortie. Prenant soin au passage, d'allumer la veilleuse en forme d'Hello Kitty, pour que leur petit ange ne soit pas effrayer, si jamais elle se réveillait en pleine nuit. Toute la nuit, il avait exprimé leur joie d'avoir maintenant Bella, près d'eux. Reniflant avec plaisir, son doux arôme qui embaumait maintenant la villa. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils devraient rapidement et régulièrement allés chasser. Mais pour l'heure, le moment était à l'euphorie. Rosalie, plus qu'heureuse, avait même félicité Edward, pour son self-control. Entre ces deux-là, la hache de guerre semblait avoir été enterré. La bonne humeur ondoyait dans la villa des Cullen. Et les liens familiaux s'étaient sensiblement resserrés entre eux.

Cependant, ce matin, un problème se posait à eux. Ils savaient que, vu l'heure, la petite fille ne tarderait pas à se réveillé. Carlisle leur avait patiemment réexpliqué que les humains se devaient de se nourrir trois fois par jour. Si, bien sûr, on ne comptait pas le gouter de seize heures. Mais il y avait bien longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de cuisiné. L'odeur même des aliments les rebutaient totalement. Pourtant, pour la dernière petite fille de la maison, tout le monde souhaitait mettre la main à la patte. Malheureusement, bien que le médecin de la famille pouvait les aidés à préparer un repas équilibrer, il ne savait pas non plus cuisiner. Vampire depuis maintenant plus de 300 ans, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de savoir mélanger du sucre et de la farine, pour faire des beignets. En plus de cela, personne n'arrivait à se décider sur ce qu'ils devaient préparer, pour le premier matin de Bella auprès d'eux. Tous voulaient que ce moment, et que tous les moments, qu'elle passerait avec eux, soient uniques.

Emmett, appuyé contre le réfrigérateur américain de la vaste cuisine, regardait ses semblables se "prendre le choux". Qui avait-il de si difficile à devoir cuisiner ? Si les humains pouvaient le faire, ce serait un comble que sept vampires aguerris, échouent. Il roula des yeux en voyant sa femme et Alice se toiser méchamment. L'une voulait cuisiner des cookies (sans en connaitre la recette), tandis que l'autre, préférer faire des gaufres sucrées (sans jamais en avoir préparé de sa vie). N'étaient-ils pas censé se dépêcher, avant le réveil imminent, de sa nouvelle petite sœur ? En réalité, ils étaient tellement surexcités, qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à penser correctement. Un petit rire attira son attention. Collé contre un mur, il vit Edward lui faire un léger signe de tête. Aucun doute que sa pensée sarcastique avait été captée par son télépathe de frère. Lasse, de voir tout le monde se creuser les ménages sur la marche à suivre, il choisit de proposer une idée constructive, et il l'espérait, définitive.

- Mais on a qu'à lui faire des crêpes au chocolat ! Accompagné d'un yaourt et d'un jus d'orange, et hop, c'est parfait. Dit-il calmement. Et puis, on a bien internet. Il suffirait de cherché la recette des crêpes, sur un site de cuisine, puis de se mettre au boulot.

Tout le monde, sauf Edward, le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Emmett ne comprenait vraiment pas leur surprise, ils avaient un « problème », donc il avait simplement proposé une solution. Alors que signifiait, ces regards éberlués ? Il lui arrivait, lui aussi, de faire preuve de génie. Légèrement vexé, il croisa "boudeusement" ses longs bras sur sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? Râla-t-il. Je regarde la télé, vous savez ! Vous devriez essayer.

C'était vrai. Souvent dans les publicités, il montrait des enfants courir pour manger des tartines ou des crêpes au Nutella. Il avait juste fait partager ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Cependant, il ne resta pas longtemps contrarié. Sa magnifique femme, fière de lui, avait rapidement rejoint son emplacement pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Bien, les coupa dans leur élan sensuel Esmée, je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée.

La décision prise, tout le monde se mit à la tâche. Edward avait rapidement récupérer son ordinateur portable, pour pouvoir chercher la recette des fameuses crêpes. Esmée et Rosalie sortait les divers aliments qu'il énumérait avec enthousiasme. Tandis que Jasper et Carlisle, mélangeait le tout, au fur et à mesure. Emmett, fière d'avoir eu l'idée du premier petit-déjeuner de sa benjamine, attendait de pouvoir faire cuire la fameuse pâte.

Malheureusement, le résultat final fut… désastreux. La spacieuse cuisine, tout équipé, s'était transformée en champ de bataille. Esmée, les mains sur les hanches, regardait d'un air désespéré la catastrophe. Elle ne se rappelait pas réellement qui avait commencé la bataille, bien qu'elle ait des soupçons sur la sincérité du regard innocent d'Emmett, mais tous ses enfants s'étaient retrouvés à s'envoyer de la farine et autres aliments à la figure. Carlisle, sentant la situation dégénérée, l'avait vivement attrapée, pour se réfugier hors de la pièce. Et maintenant que tout le monde s'était enfin calmé, elle était revenue dans la cuisine pour constater de l'ampleur du désastre. Rien n'avait été épargné. La vaisselle en porcelaine était présentement aspergé d'œufs frais, et du sucre en poudre avait été répondu sur le sol. Quant aux responsables de ce désordre, ils étaient méconnaissables sous la couche de farine, qui les recouvrait.

Rosalie, pourtant si attachée à son apparence, se retenait à son époux de s'écrouler de rire. Ses longs cheveux blonds, étaient maintenant blancs de fécule. Emmett, tout aussi joyeux, savourait avec une joie immense son rire franc et sincère. Alice et Jasper, légèrement en retrait, s'embrassaient délicatement, totalement perdus dans leur monde. Esmée en déduit qu'ils renouaient là leur lien affectif. Ils n'avaient plus eu la possibilité de se rapprocher, depuis que l'empathe avait commencé à protéger Bella jour et nuit, à l'hôpital du Mémorial. Quant au dernier de ses enfants, celui qu'Esmée pensait être le plus responsable, il se tenait assis sur la table de la cuisine, totalement enfariné. Les autres semblaient s'être acharnés sur lui. Cependant, son large sourire, démontrait qu'Edward ne ressentait que du plaisir face à ce doux moment en famille.

Seul l'assiette contenant les deux malheureuses crêpes qu'Emmett n'avait pas fait brulées, posée en haut du réfrigérateur, avait échappé à la bataille. Pour la première fois, Esmée hésitait, sur la meilleure façon de réagir face à la scène improbable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps ses enfants n'avaient-ils pas joué tous ensemble avec un tel plaisir ? Elle se rappela alors de la vie, monotone et coutumière, qu'ils avaient avant l'arrivée de Bella. Sentant la main de Carlisle se poser autour de ses épaules, elle choisit le parti de les laisser s'amuser tranquillement. Les yeux brillants, ils observèrent les autres membres de leur famille, se remettre de leur précédent combat.

- Ma douce, lui murmura le médecin, au moins ils n'ont pas fait tomber les murs de la maison… cette fois-ci.

Oui, c'était vrai. Mais devant le désordre ambiant, cette constatation n'était qu'une maigre consolation. Heureusement, aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche, et ces chenapans ne pourraient pas se dépêcher d'aller au lycée, pour éviter de l'aider au ménage. Edward, ayant certainement capté sa malicieuse pensée, éclata d'un rire fort et joyeux. Et naturellement, le pouvoir de Jasper augmentant accidentellement leur propre émotion, un fou-rire général éclata.

Lorsque la petite Bella s'était éveillé, la cuisine resplendissait déjà de propreté, et tous les vampires incriminés s'étaient déjà changés. Rosalie, plus vive qu'Alice, avait nourrit la fillette avec un plaisir certain. Celle-ci, échevelée de sa nuit de sommeil, avait docilement avalée son petit déjeuner pour le plus grand plaisir des autres. Ils s'étaient actuellement réunis dans le salon où les femmes Cullen, couchées avec Bella sur un moelleux tapis de jeu, essayait de lui faire jouer avec divers Barbies de collection. La fillette, les sourcils froncés, observaient sérieusement ces petites figurines en plastiques. Les hommes, assis dans les divers canapés de la pièce, rigolaient joyeusement face à leur pitrerie.

Ce fut la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui troubla ce moment de félicité. Les vampires s'étaient figé un quart de seconde à ce son. Ils avaient depuis longtemps entendu une voiture se rapprocher de leur villa. Ils avaient aussi capté les lourds pas du conducteur, descendre du véhicule, et monter les marches de leur perron. Cependant, ils ne reconnaissaient ni le bruit du moteur de la voiture, ni la démarche de l'inconnu, et encore moins l'odeur de ce visiteur. Alice, contrit, avait été trop obnubilée par sa petite sœur pour prêter attention à leur propre avenir. Ils savaient tous, qu'étant une famille de vampire, ils ne recevaient presque jamais de la visite. Alors que faisait cet étranger ici ? Emmett, curieux, se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à la porte. Là, à l'entrée de la villa, se tenait un homme en tenu de prêtre.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix suave, je suis le père Thomas. Un ami à la petite Bella Swan.

A SUIVRE.

Le retour du père Thomas, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Lol Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces mielleux sentiments !


	14. Le retour du père Thomas

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eliza09 : **Coucou ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu continues à suivre cette histoire. C'est vrai que je cherche à vous tenir en haleine le plus possible. J'aime lorsqu'il y a des rebondissements, et des faits inattendus. Et oui, comme prévu, Edward va devoir se maitriser face au doux sang de Bella (classique lol). Mais je compte bien sur le père Thomas pour faire « bouger » un peu les choses. Accroche-toi, ce chapitre est haut en couleur ! PS : Merci pour ton petit mot de la fin. J'adore écrire, mais j'adore encore plus être lu. Donc c'est un véritable plaisir pour moi de rapidement posté, de nouveau chapitre de ma fic, pour ne pas trop vous faire languir. Biz

**Laulau83 : **Ah ah ! Le « gentil » père Thomas, vient comme d'habitude, mettre un peu de piquant dans tous sa lol ! Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité.

**Anma : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le père Thomas, à ce que je vois ? Lol Mais tu as vu juste, Edward va le griller ! Je te laisse sans attendre savourer ce nouveau chapitre.

**Julie : **Je suis contente de savoirque le dernier chapitre t'a plu. Sinon, il est vrai que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de torturer la pauvre Bella. Cependant, je remarque que tu es la seule à aimer le retour du père Thomas lol. Mais tu as raison, Edward ne va pas le rater au passage, et il va en avoir pour son argent. Sans attendre, voici la suite de l'histoire.

**Diaries Damon : **Et oui, ma cruauté est sans limite lol ! Pour moi, le retour du père Thomas était primordial au bon déroulement de l'histoire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il aura bien assez tôt ce qu'il mérite. Sinon, ne t'excuse pas de ne pas m'avoir posté de commentaire. Le simple fait que tu lises, avec autant d'enthousiasme, et de plaisir mon histoire, me satisfait totalement. PS : J'ADORE les chiens ! Tu as vraiment de la chance de pouvoir en avoir autant. Après tout, ils sont les meilleurs amis de l'homme. Bisouxxx

**Annadriya :** Je te remercie de ta review. Tes compliments m'ont sincèrement touchée. Et oui, le retour du père Thomas était inévitable lol ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Estelle Uzumaki :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, de faire une bataille de farine avec les Cullen pour personnages. Je te laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire. Bisouxxx

Chapitre 14 : Le retour du père Thomas

Les murs ternis par le temps, les couloirs sombres et froids, et les enfants abusés et désenchantés, étaient les premières étrangetés que l'on pouvait remarquer émanant de cet endroit. Non, rien n'avait changé à l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. L'ambiance malsaine régnait toujours en ce triste lieu. Les bonnes sœurs continuaient à se mentir elle-même, face à la maltraitance que subissaient les orphelins, chaque jour. Quant à l'emblématique père Thomas, il continuait à faire régner la peur et le désespoir, au sein de sa « prison ». Celui-ci, assit dans son bureau personnel, observait avec minutie les informations qui lui étaient parvenus.

Les Swan, pauvres diables, avaient été arrêtés pour maltraitance aggravé sur mineur. Un rictus s'étendu sur ses fines lèvres, la « Simplette » semblait avoir bien changé depuis toutes ces années. Dans le journal que lui avait transmis M. Durial, assis face à lui d'un air affolé, la photo de la fillette de dix ans – les yeux hagards – s'étendait en première page de l'_Alaska News Paper_. Le père Thomas ressentait un plaisir vicieux à observer ses longs cheveux noirs – qu'il savait délicat comme de la soie – ses beaux yeux chocolat, et ses douces lèvres charmeuses. Oui, la « Simplette » avait grandie.

- Que comptez-vous faire, Père Thomas ? Demanda le maire Durial, d'une voix tremblotante. Les médias ne tarderont pas à s'intéresser à nous. Et si la fillette venait à parler ? Il y a déjà cet avocat, ce M. Johnson, qui fouine un peu trop de notre côté.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de le dévisager d'un air dégouté. Le père Thomas se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut faire alliance avec un faible pareil. Ces hommes politiques étaient les pires à ces yeux. Ils jouaient les gros durs, se prenaient pour les maitres du monde, mais il suffisait qu'un de leur secret soit révélé pour qu'il s'effondre et cours se cacher la queue entre les jambes.

- Très cher ami, répondit-il d'une voix affable, cette gamine ne dira rien. Dois-je vous rappeler, que d'après l'article, elle est devenue une débile, une… attardée ? Bien qu'à mon sens, cela ne change rien à son état antérieur. Et puis, la « Simplette » était muette, lorsqu'elle résidait à l'orphelinat. Même en ayant toute sa tête, elle n'aurait rien dit.

Oui, la « Simplette » ne disait jamais rien. C'est ce qui la rendait si précieuse aux yeux du père Thomas. L'avoir perdue, deux ans auparavant, l'avait aigri durant de longues semaines. Frappée les autres enfants ne l'excitait pas autant que lorsqu'il la battait, elle. Cette enfant l'avait, à coup sûr, totalement ensorcelé. Se dépêchant de chasser son visiteur indésirable de son bureau, le prêtre réfléchit à la meilleure façon de récupérer son précieux bien. Après tout, les Swan ayant perdus leurs droits parentaux, il était normal que la morveuse revienne à la « maison ». Souriant, il appela sœur Leatitia à venir dans son bureau. Celle-ci arriva peu de temps après, tête baissée, attendant ses instructions.

- Commande-moi un billet d'avion pour le prochain vol, en direction de l'Alaska. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide. Je veux être parti ce soir !

Leatitia se dépêcha de quitter les lieux pour exécuter sa tache, sans poser de question. Père Thomas, satisfait, admira une fois de plus la photo de la fillette, avant de quitter son bureau. Longeant les couloirs, il apostropha méchamment, tous ceux qui croisaient sa route. Lorsqu'une fois dans la cour de jeu de l'établissement, son regard croisa celui de la petite Cécile, il ne put empêcher sa langue mutine de caresser ses minces lèvres. En réalité, beaucoup de choses avaient changés à l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Les enfants avaient grandis, les petites filles s'étaient embellis, et les _envies_ du père Thomas avait naturellement évoluées, eux aussi.

En y réfléchissant bien, dès sa jeunesse, cet homme avait déjà été prédestiné, à être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Avec un père absent, et une mère drogué qui le battait, l'enfant qu'il était alors, ne pouvait qu'éprouver une haine viscérale envers les femmes. Par ailleurs, à sa misogynie, s'ajoutait le dégout qu'il avait de son souvenir de lui-même enfant. Lorsqu'il repensait à sa propre faiblesse face aux coups de bâtons de sa mère, - et à sa couardise face aux étrangers qui dormaient dans le lit de cette femme, et qui le giflait joyeusement en partant – il ne pouvait que se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang. Il se détestait, il détestait son enfance, et cela l'avait conduit à détester tous les enfants, sans exception. Ces petits êtres faibles et apeurés, ne faisaient que lui renvoyer en pleine face, sa propre impotence d'antan.

Pourtant, s'il avait choisi de consacrer sa vie à l'église, c'était pour se guérir de tous ces vices. Mais dès lors l'archevêque de son monastère avait choisi de l'envoyé dirigé un orphelinat religieux, il avait senti que tous ses démons referaient surface. Il se savait impuissant face à sa perversion, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour corrompre l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Enfin, il était celui qui détenait le pouvoir. Lorsque les bonnes sœurs, lui avait présenté tous les enfants de l'établissement, la petite Bella avait immédiatement attiré son attention. Chétive et mignonne, elle ne pouvait être que son souffre-douleur favori.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les hommes, il éprouvait des besoins charnels qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas satisfaire. Il savait que c'était un grave péché, en tant que prêtre, lui qui s'était engagé à ne pas forniquer avec le sexe opposé ou autres. Mais la petite voix, qui lui susurrait continuellement de perverses pensées, le poussait à satisfaire ce besoin bestial. Les femmes adultes, lui rappelant son horrible mère - image dégradante hantant son esprit - il s'était tourné vers ses "précieux" orphelins. Et aujourd'hui enfin, il allait pouvoir récupérer, le plus inestimable de ses joyaux.

Le père Thomas voulait pourtant, tout au fond de lui-même, lui aussi recevoir de l'amour. L'amour auquel il n'avait jamais gouté venant de sa défunte mère, qui avait elle-même fini par se pendre il y a des années de cela. A sa mort, et face à ses affreux vices, dont il avait malgré tout conscience, le père Thomas avait lui aussi pensé à se suicider. Mais les lignes de la bible qu'il relisait chaque soir - « Ne savez-vous pas que vous êtes un temple de Dieu**, **et que l'Esprit de Dieu habite en vous? Si quelqu'un détruit le temple de Dieu, celui-là, Dieu le détruira. Car le temple de Dieu est sacré, et ce temple, c'est vous. » (Prière, I Corinthiens 3, 16-17) - l'empêchait à chaque fois de commettre cet horrible péché. Non, il ne pouvait pas attenter à son existence. Pas avec tous les effroyables actes qu'il avait connaissance d'avoir commis. Tremblant, il se disait que les portes de l'Enfer, seuls, s'ouvriraient pour l'accueillir. Cet homme avait, en réalité, depuis longtemps vendu son âme au Diable. Secouant vivement la tête, il chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit, avant de partir boucler ses valises.

Il était arrivé tôt le matin à Juneau, fatigué par son long voyage en avion, et s'était immédiatement rendu à l'hôpital qui avait été mentionné dans le journal. Une fois dans le hall du Mémorial, il s'était forcé à demander, gentiment, sa route à une infirmière qui passait rapidement devant lui.

- Isabella Swan ? Demanda celle-ci. Elle n'est plus dans nos locaux depuis hier soir. Désolée, mon père.

- Quel dommage. S'apitoya-t-il, faussement. Moi qui me faisais une joie de pouvoir la revoir. Voyez-vous, j'ai fait un si long chemin jusqu'ici. Usant des maigres revenus que nous possédant…

La pauvre femme, gênée, regarda autour d'elle pour réclamer de l'aide à ses collègues. Certaines personnes, présentes dans le grand hall, observait curieusement la scène. Les autres membres de l'équipe médicale, préférèrent discrètement, ne pas se mêler à cet étalage. Serrant les dents, suite au reniflement triste de l'homme face à elle, l'infirmière hésita à prendre tout simplement la fuite.

- Monsieur, mon père, je… Je ne peux vraiment pas vous aider. Chuchota-t-elle vivement. La famille qui s'occupe d'elle tient, absolument, à rester discrète.

- Mais je ne compte assurément pas les ennuyer ! S'offusqua le père Thomas, en haussant volontairement le ton, pour attirer encore plus l'attention. J'ai pratiquement élevée cette petite, je veux juste savoir où elle est, et si elle va bien. Mon enfant, comprenez donc mes bons sentiments.

Tout autour d'eux des murmures de sympathie s'élevèrent. « Quel homme merveilleux », s'extasia une vielle femme. « Et quelle belle preuve d'altruisme, mon père », rajouta une autre. La pauvre infirmière, se sentit comme cerné, par tous ces commentaires de compassion. Dans l'histoire, c'était elle, la mauvaise. Mordillant ses lèvres, elle prit la décision qui s'imposait.

- Mon père, tenez. Dit-elle, en écrivant prestement quelques mots sur un papier, qu'elle avait vivement saisit à l'accueil. C'est l'adresse de la famille qui l'a accueillie. Surtout, mon père, ne leur dite pas que vous venez de moi. M. Cullen est médecin ici, et il me connait. Je risque de graves ennuis, vous comprenez ?

- Allez en paix, ma sœur. Répliqua le père Thomas, en lui arrachant presque, le bout de feuille des mains.

Tournant les talons, il monta dans la vieille voiture qu'il avait louée, et armée d'un plan de la ville, se dirigea vers la nouvelle maison de la « Simplette ». La jeune infirmière, figée, regardait encore les portes d'entrée du Mémorial, que venait juste d'emprunter le prêtre. Un de ses collègues, s'approcha d'elle, curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait autant traumatisée. Il pensait, à tort, qu'elle se remettait lentement de la scène dont elle avait été actrice. Supportant mal l'attention déplaisante, des autres patients et visiteurs, qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Non. Répondit pourtant la jeune femme à son ami. Ce sont ses yeux, à ce prêtre. A un moment, j'ai presque crut voir le Diable…

Voilà, comment le père Thomas, s'était retrouvé devant la porte des Cullen. Dans sa tête, un plan s'était déjà initialement formé. Il allait profiter de l'inattention des nouveaux gardiens de la « Simplette », pour lui parler, et la convaincre de choisir de revenir avec lui à l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Pour lui, la gamine ne pouvait pas être aussi malade, que les journaux le prétendaient. Elle saurait le reconnaitre, il en était certain. Lorsque, sonnant à la porte d'entrée, un géant l'avait ouvert, il avait légèrement hésité à s'exprimer. Mais la folie qui possédait toute son âme, le poussa à continuer, dans sa vaine entreprise. Après s'être fait passer pour un ami proche de la « Simplette », le jeune homme face à lui, l'avait permis d'entrée dans l'immense villa. Une fois arrivée dans le vaste salon, se moquant totalement des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, ses yeux s'étaient littéralement scotchés à la petite Bella, allongée au sol. Dans un souffle, et sans quitter sa proie des yeux, il se présenta.

- Bonjour, je suis le père Thomas. Dit-il d'un ton aimable. J'étais l'ancien tuteur de Bella, à l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne.

Le prêtre vit avec un plaisir évident, le corps de la morveuse se tendre aux sons de sa voix, avant qu'elle ne se mette à convulser. Charmant. Tout simplement, charmant. Mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut la dure et froide main, qui en un quart de seconde, l'avait saisi à la gorge. Ne touchant en quelques instants, déjà plus le sol de ses pieds, il fixa avec incrédulité son assaillant.

Edward, les lèvres retroussé sur ses belles dents blanches, observait ce parasite avec un profond dégout. Volontairement, il laissa la bête en lui, le rendre plus meurtrier, et savouré l'âcre parfum de la peur, qui emmenait de cet homme « pieu ». Celui-ci, s'agitait faiblement, cherchant son souffle. Père Thomas, pensa alors, que ce fou allait le tuer. Non. Il était hors de question qu'il meure sans avoir accompli ce qu'il était venu faire en Alaska. Il refusait de partir sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, _goûté__,_ à la douce peau de la « Simplette ».

- Oui, continue, petit moucheron. Susurra sensuellement, la voix de son agresseur. Donne-moi encore plus envie, de te tordre le cou, infâme créature.

Personne ne comprenait réellement toute l'ampleur de la situation qui se déroulait actuellement. Pourquoi Edward semblait-il aussi assassin envers cet inconnu ? Quelle véritable relation liait leur petit ange à cet individu ? Toutes ces questions devraient malheureusement attendre, car brusquement, la voix affolée d'Alice résonna dans la pièce :

- Carlisle, vite, Bella fait une crise ! Elle ne respire plus !

A SUIVRE.

Pff… Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu développer un peu plus le personnage du père Thomas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	15. Bonjour à vous, père Thomas

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Laulau83 : **Lol Eh oui, après avoir torturé Bella, je torture mes lecteurs/lectrices. Sinon, moi qui pensais que de décrire un peu plus l'enfance du père Thomas, t'aurait inspiré de la pitié… Ben c'est raté lol. Dans ce chapitre, tu sauras enfin ce qui est arrivée à ce pauvre prêtre. Je te laisse le savourer lol

**Natasha35140 : **Merci pour ton gentil commentaire. Je vais essayer de maintenir la cadence de mes posts (j'suis en vacance lol), en espérant que tu continueras à aimer l'histoire. Je te laisse d'ailleurs en lire la suite. Biz

**Anma :** J'adore ton pseudo qui me rappel mon véritable prénom. Sinon, merci beaucoup de ta review. Il est vrai que ça me tenait à cœur, de développer le personnage du prêtre corrompu, que tient le père Thomas. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as remarqué que Bella, bien que malade, reste un minimum consciente de son entourage. En tout cas, son instinct ne la trahit pas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisouxxx

**Melle-audrey : **Je suis contente de te « retrouvé » au travers de cette review. Merci encore une fois de ta gentillesse. La suite de l'histoire, bien que toujours sombre, saura je le souhaite te plaire.

**Diaries Damon :** Merci pour ta review. Je vois que la réactivité d'Edward t'a plu lol ! Voici la suite !

**Annadriya :** Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. Biz.

**Manoa-bella :** Eh oui, je commence à être douer pour savoir quand arrêter l'histoire lol. Sinon, je vois que père Thomas n'a malgré tout pas trouvé grâce à tes yeux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, voici maintenant la suite de la fic. Pour que tu puisses savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce « pauvre » prêtre. Bisouxxx

**Eliza09 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as totalement compris la raison pour laquelle, il était important pour moi de développer, le personnage du père Thomas : il fallait rendre l'histoire plus profonde, tout en maintenant une sombre ambiance. J'espère que les réactions d'Edward et de Jasper, te satisferont dans ce nouveau chapitre Bisouxxx

Chapitre 15 : Bonjour à vous, père Thomas

Allongée sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, les membres tendus, et la respiration difficile… Bella suffoquait. Cette voix. Ce timbre. Si sa mémoire peinait à l'assimiler à une personne réel, son corps lui, s'en rappelait parfaitement. Vous seriez surpris de vous rendre compte, de tout ce que mémorise votre propre corps, à votre insu. Passant du doux touché d'un être aimé, à la sensation de sérénité qu'une autre personne pouvait vous faire éprouver, ou même à la méfiance que celle-ci - vous ayant précédemment trahie –vous faisait ressentir. Non, il n'y a pas de plus grande et intéressante force, que la mémoire corporel. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs étudiée par une science nommée la psychanalyse corporelle**.** En effet, cette méthode de reconquête du passé, qui alliait - comme son nom l'indique - l'esprit et le corps, permettrait à un amnésique de recouvrer une partie de sa mémoire, en faisant appel à son subconscient.

Mais Bella, tremblant de tous ses membres au sol, n'avait nullement besoin de cette technique. Elle en faisait déjà, la douloureuse expérience. La tête renversée et les ongles grattant le carrelage, elle sentait comme des coups s'abattre sur elle, à intervalle régulier. La trachée comprimée, le corps convulsionné, la fillette se battait pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Que cette douleur s'arrête enfin. Pitié. Arrêter tout…

Alice, affolée, tentait de maitriser le corps se débattant sous ses yeux. Ses mains, pourtant douce et délicate, semblait brûler la fillette lorsqu'elle essayait de la saisir. Même Esmée, consciente du phénomène, ne savait comment réagir à la situation. Alors la voyante, touchant le moins possible le corps de la fillette, regarda Carlisle - qui avait accourut à ses côtés - l'examiner attentivement. Elle l'entendit vaguement dire, qu'il s'agissait d'une crise d'angoisse, doublée d'une crise d'épilepsie. Alice, les yeux exorbités, vit sa petite sœur tenter, une ultime fois de reprendre son souffle, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Rapidement, le médecin lui fit prendre la position latérale de sécurité, et vérifia son pouls.

- Rosalie, bouge ! Cria-t-il. Va me chercher ma trousse de secours dans mon bureau.

Mais la blonde, totalement tétanisée, n'avait même pas réalisée que son père lui avait parlé. Comment la joyeuse petite fille, avec qui elle jouait précédemment, pouvait-elle se tordre maintenant d'un mal invisible avant de s'évanouir ? Ce fut Emmett qui, ayant repris ses esprits face à cette scène, courut chercher le matériel médical demandé. Une fois revenu, il passa sans un regard pour l'inconnu toujours aux prises avec son frère, et donna à Carlisle ses instruments. Le médecin, après lui avoir fait rapidement une piqure, et l'avoir placé sous oxygène l'avait délicatement soulevé, pour l'emmener à sa chambre. Il fut momentanément étonné, de ne pas voir Jasper – pourtant si protecteur – le suivre promptement. Seul Esmée et Alice, l'accompagnèrent, sans une once d'hésitation.

Jasper, les yeux fixés sur l'étranger, savourait avec plaisir de le voir, en si mauvaise posture. L'empathe était bien évidemment inquiet pour sa petite protégée, mais une autre affaire requérait aussi son attention. C'est pour cela qu'une fois qu'il s'était assuré que Bella était hors de danger, et correctement entouré, il avait immédiatement reporté son attention sur l'intrus de la villa. Il ne pouvait peut être pas deviné les pensées de ce malade, mais ses émotions noires de perversion, ne le trompèrent pas. Il sauta presque de joie, en voyant Edward, resserré encore plus sa prise sur le cou du prêtre. La haine qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux envers ce visiteur inopiné, envahit lentement toute la pièce. Faisant ainsi se tendre Emmett, et réveillant Rosalie, de son apathie. Celle-ci, bien que désirant rejoindre son ange, sentait que cette homme était coupable de son état. Et il était hors de question, qu'elle ne participe pas à sa mise à mort, qu'elle présentait imminente.

Carlisle, une fois assuré que sa petite fille irait « mieux », s'était précipité dans le salon ; pour arrêter le télépathe. Il savait que sa femme et Alice prendrait soin de la fillette en son absence. Car au rez-de-chaussée aussi, la situation, méritait amplement sa présence. Combattant difficilement les vagues de haine, que leur envoyait volontairement Jasper, il tenta de résonner son télépathe de fils.

- Lâche le, Edward. Dit-il, le plus calmement possible. Le tuer ne résoudra pas le problème.

- Balivernes ! Le coupa vivement, l'empathe. Serre plus fort, mon frère, je suis sûr que cette vermine lui aurait fait bien pire.

Carlisle serra les dents à ces mots. Lorsque ces deux-là combinait leur pouvoir et leur force, il était pratiquement impossible de les maitriser. Pour commencer, il serait judicieux de les affaiblir, en persuadant Jasper d'arrêter la folie meurtrière, qu'il faisait planer dans la pièce. Car si Emmett résistait difficilement à l'envie de tuer quelqu'un, - le prêtre, en l'occurrence - Rosalie, les yeux noirs charbonneux, s'approchait déjà félinement de sa proie.

- Cela suffit, Jasper. Commanda-t-il. Abaisse ton pouvoir. Pense un peu à Bella. Tu crois qu'elle aimerait que le sang de cet homme, aussi coupable soit-il, soit sur vos mains ?

Grognant légèrement, Jasper hésita à relâcher la pression. Mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit, lui disait qu'ils ne devraient pas s'abaisser à tuer cet individu. Ce déchet, se devait de se faire juger par ces paires. Combattant la bête en lui, qui réclamait ardemment vengeance, il se convainquit qu'assassiner cet homme, serait de lui faire trop d'honneur. Grinçant des dents, il se força à reprendre le contrôle de son don, et à répandre un calme glacial au travers de la pièce.

- Merci. Souffla son père, en relâchant lui-aussi la pression de ses muscles, avant de se tendre de nouveau. Arrête-toi, Rosalie !

La blonde se moquait totalement si son frère empathe, trop faible, choisissait de reculer face à l'acte qu'ils voulaient pourtant tous accomplir. Ignorant totalement Carlisle, elle se rapprocha vivement de son but. Elle eut juste le temps, de griffer de son long ongle vernis, la joue de l'impudent. Emmett, qui avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, s'était précipité pour agripper son épouse. Se débattant, celle-ci feula de colère, comme un chat enragé. Le médecin, rassurer, expira inutilement l'air de ses poumons. Il aurait été incapable de retenir une telle furie. Détournant le regard de Rosalie, il se dit qu'il ne restait plus qu'Edward, à convaincre. Mais les yeux noirs de son fils, plongé dans le regard vaseux du prêtre, lui indiquèrent que celui-ci lisait toujours dans l'esprit de sa « victime ». Le grondement, de plus en plus puissant du télépathe, emplit le salon et rejoignit les vociférations énervées de Rosalie. Carlisle, le corps tendu, comprit que l'inconscient continuait de penser, à la pauvre fillette. Il signait, sans le vouloir, son arrêt de mort. Car, ayant rapidement analysé la situation, le médecin avait vivement comprit, que cet homme avait fait du mal à Bella. Cela expliquait la crise qu'elle avait eue précédemment, ainsi que l'état d'énervement de ses fils. S'approchant du télépathe, Carlisle posa une main, qui se voulait rassurante, sur l'une de ses épaules.

- Fils, lâche le maintenant. Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- Non ! Cracha Edward. Tu n'as idée… Tu n'as pas idée, de ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a déjà dut endurer par sa faute. N'est-ce pas, père Thomas ? Quel délice cela a-t-il été de battre la « Simplette » encore, et encore… Et cela impunément !

Suffocant, le prêtre ouvrit tout de même grand les yeux, face à ces paroles pleines de vérité. Comment ce morveux pouvait-il être au courant de cela ? Impossible. Cela était impossible, qu'il lui en ait parlé. Et aucunes des autres sœurs de l'orphelinat, ne l'aurait trahi. Le père Thomas était sûr que ce jeune homme, à la beauté glaciale, était le genre de personne qu'un esprit ne pouvait oublier. Réfléchissant difficilement, il se convainquit, qu'il n'avait jamais vu son tortionnaire de sa vie. Tremblant, il supplia son bourreau des yeux, de relâcher sa prise. Il n'avait pourtant que souhaiter récupérer son bien.

- Eh bien, vous ne l'aurez pas. Gronda Edward. Vous ne pourrez jamais plus faire de mal à ces pauvres enfants. Chacun d'entre eux… Vous avez abusez de chacun d'entre eux, infâme créature. Battant, rabaissant… et même violant, la plupart de ces orphelins.

A ces derniers mots, Rosalie sortit totalement de ces gonds. Profitant de l'air abasourdit de son époux face à cette dernière déclaration, elle lui décocha vicieusement un crochet du droit, avant d'attaquer ce monstre qui polluait sa vue. Parmi toutes les bassesses, le viol était celui que ne cautionnerait jamais, la jolie blonde. Dans ces yeux fous, se rejouer en boucle, sa propre agression. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son père lui barrerait efficacement le chemin, en la repoussant d'une dure bourrasque. Emmett, de nouveau alerte, l'avait ensuite vivement saisi à la taille. Grondant, elle se consola en observant le dos, encore plus tendu du télépathe. Son don étant ouvert à son maximum pour fouiller l'esprit du cafard qu'il retenait toujours, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il avait dut lire dans son esprit le déroulement de son viol. Furieuse, elle ne pensa même pas à être gênée face à ce honteux souvenir, qu'elle venait accidentellement de partager.

- Pitié… Réussit à ce moment, à souffler le prêtre, à son tourmenteur. Ayez… Pitié…

- Chut, petit insecte. Murmura Edward, sarcastique. Je sais pourquoi, vous êtes venu jusqu'ici. Le savez-vous, vous-même ? _Après une lourde pause, le jeune homme reprit__._ Vous êtes venu mourir entre mes doigts, mon « père ».

Rosalie ricana de bonheur à ces mots. Enfin, cette pourriture allait trépasser, cette mascarade n'avait que trop duré à son goût. Et même si elle n'avait réussi qu'à l'effleurer, la mort de l'homme saurait la contenter. Carlisle, bien que dégouté par l'affreux personnage, avait assez de sagesse pour souhaiter qu'il soit jugé équitablement par ses semblables. Mais, il avait depuis longtemps constaté qu'aucun membres de sa famille, ne comptais l'aider à arrêter Edward. Il savait que l'homme était, depuis longtemps, perdu. Le reste du clan avaient fait leur choix.

Emmett, qui retenait sa femme, n'avait à aucun moment tenter d'immobiliser son frère. La blonde, folle de rage, attendait la lapidation du monstre, avec un enthousiasme certain. Et Jasper, qui s'était éloigné près de la baie vitrée pour reprendre contenance, envoyait involontairement de faibles vagues sanglantes, à tous ceux se trouvant dans le salon. Quant au fait que, sa femme et Alice - bien qu'entendant parfaitement leur conversation - ne s'étaient à aucun moment manifestées, démontrait fortement leur envie d'en finir avec cet individu. Tout le monde avait voté pour l'exécution du prêtre, et chez les Cullen, on suivait toujours le choix du plus grand nombre. Permettant ainsi à chacun, d'avoir son propre libre arbitre.

Même Carlisle, en étant honnête envers lui-même, sentait au fond de lui une sourde attente. Il avait lui aussi envie de voir, cet abject être humain, mourir. Mais des paroles de son fils, lui revenant alors en mémoire, le poussa a tenté de l'arrêter une fois de plus. Et tentant le tout pour le tout, il choisit d'utiliser sa dernière arme contre le télépathe.

- N'avais-tu pas juré de ne plus tuer ? Questionna-t-il. Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de ne plus verser le sang ?

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Rosalie feula à cet instant de rage : Que racontait son père ? A mort ! A mort ! Voilà tout ce à quoi, elle pouvait penser. Edward pour sa part, tremblant imperceptiblement, se rappelait parfaitement de ces phrases. Il les avait prononcées, le soir où il était revenu, de sa folle rébellion. Abattu, désorienté, et les pensées de ses nombreuses victimes hantant son esprit coupable, il avait alors promis de ne plus blesser personne. Mais cet homme… Ce poison, ne méritait aucunement de vivre. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se remémorer, par le biais de l'esprit tourmenté de Jasper, des convulsions qui avait saisis Bella. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à cet homme, de revenir un autre jour, troubler l'existence de la fillette. Pas alors que son cœur se brisait, étrangement, aux souvenirs douloureux de sa crise. Une fois, rien qu'une fois, il se devait de rompre sa promesse.

- Le sang sur le sang,… Commença-t-il, la voix rendue rauque de fureur. Ça ne se voit pas.

Le sinistre craquement, d'un cou se brisant, résonna un long moment dans la spacieuse villa des Cullen.

A SUIVRE.

Et voilà, j'ai fait d'Edward un meurtrier lol. J'ai beaucoup hésité à tuer le père Thomas (il aurait pu revenir dans l'histoire, encore plus virulent qu'avant), mais j'ai envie de passer à autre chose dans cette histoire. Je veux me concentrer un peu plus sur Bella, mon infortune héroïne.


	16. Bonne anniversaire, Bella Cullen

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**aliCetwiligthF.F : **Merci bcp pour ce gentil commentaire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, tout autant. Biz.

**Natacha35140 : **Lol c'est vrai que ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il soit mort. Voici la suite !

**Melle-audrey :** Coucou ! Je ne pourrais jamais te dire assez merci, pour tous tes compliments, et tes encouragements. Eh oui, c'est le moment de dire « adieu », au père Thomas. Et j'avoue que j'aime aussi la petite phrase finale d'Edward. Je te laisse lire la suite, en souhaitant que cela te plaise.

**Liltitesisi****:** Salut ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fiction. Merci bcp de la suivre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, te plaira lui aussi. Biz.

**Alex :** Pas de panique, ça arrive ! Lol

**Julie :** Eh oui, Edward ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il refasse du mal à Bella. Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre, la « culpabilité » d'Edward, et le ressentit de Bella vis à vis de cette courte rencontre, avec son pire cauchemar. En espérant, que cette suite te plaira. Bisouxxx

**eliza09****:** Bonjour, fidèle lectrice lol. Merci de continuer à suivre l'avancée de cette fic. Eh oui, il fallait que quelqu'un tue le père Thomas, et Edward, semblait être un choix judicieux. Mais Jasper, protecteur depuis le début, se devait d'avoir son mot à dire. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx

**mlca66****:** Et dire que je me pensais sadique lol ! Mais bon, la mort du père Thomas, reste un soulagement pour tous. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

**Beatrice :** Sadique ! Pour tout dire, ce fic est tellement sombre, que j'ai voulu ne pas la rendre plus gore, en décrivant une scène de torture. Mais la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas ! Mdr

**Diaries Damon****:** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es autant plus. J'espère que cette suite, plus soft, te plaira aussi. Bisouxxx

**Annadriya****:** Tu veux me faire chialer lol ? Merci pour ta gentille review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère que ce chapitre, te contenteras, tout autant. Biz.

**laulau83****:** Eh oui, Edward n'en a fait qu'une bouché lol ! Brisant ainsi sa parole (c'est ça, le moins bien). Pour répondre à ta question, cette fic sera en deux parties. Cette première partie va se concentrer sur l'enfance de Bella. Et la seconde partie, sur son adolescence, et ses amours ! Bon, je te laisse savourer la suite. Bisouxxx

**Lecteur2passage :** Ouah, merci pour ton commentaire. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il m'a rendue heureuse. Si cette fic t'a autant plu, alors je pense avoir atteint mon objectif : toucher ce qui l'a lira. Ne t'inquiète pas, le titre de « Coups de cœur du mois » est très bien lol. Merci encore. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi cette suite.

Chapitre 16 : Bonne anniversaire, Bella Cullen

Des mois, voire des années, s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort du père Thomas. Et beaucoup d'évènements s'étaient produit, durant ce laps de temps. Mais s'il fallait revenir dans le passé, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à expliquer. Afin de pouvoir mieux comprendre, pourquoi, aujourd'hui la villa avait était décoré de ballons multicolores. Et pourquoi, la petite Bella - les yeux émerveillés - regardait fixement venir vers elle, un énorme gâteau.

Après la mort du prêtre, tous les Cullen s'étaient senti comme soulager, d'un énorme poids. Cet homme, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, aurait mérité une mort encore plus douloureuse. Son cadavre, avait été brulé par Emmett et Jasper, dans la magnifique forêt bordant leur habitation. S'assurant ainsi, que les marques de strangulation et le cou cassé, serait indécelable en cas d'enquête criminelle. Rosalie, ayant tenu à les accompagné, avait savouré le fait de voir les hautes flammes, mangé lentement son corps opulent. La voiture qu'il avait louée, avait été jetée dans un ravin, loin de leur emplacement. Les restes du mort, récupéré minutieusement, avaient été déposés dans le véhicule, avant sa chute. De cette manière, les humains penserait simplement que le prêtre avait eu un accident, et la voiture – ayant explosé sous le choc de l'impact – l'avait brulé vif. Par ailleurs, ils avaient veillés à ne laisser aucunes empreintes, et aucunes preuves visibles de leur passage. Mais les vampires savaient, que les humains – trop égoïstement obnubilés par leur courte vie - ne prêtaient jamais attention, aux choses évidentes suspendues sous leurs yeux.

Quant à Edward, il avait eu du mal les jours suivant son meurtre, à affronter le regard de son père. Il présentait que celui-ci, aurait préféré une autre fin, à ce drame. Carlisle détestait réellement la violence, et tous le savaient. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, restait qu'il avait sans remord, brisé sa promesse. « Je ne tuerais plus jamais, d'êtres humains », avait-il assuré. Tristement, il pensa qu'il ne fallait surtout pas, que le médecin s'imagina qu'il redeviendrait le tueur d'antan. C'est pourquoi plusieurs mois après, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux réfugiés dans son bureau, que le télépathe s'était déchargé du poids de sa conscience.

- Je m'excuse. Murmura-t-il. Mais pas de l'avoir tué, ça, je ne le regretterais certainement jamais. Je suis désolé d'avoir brisé mon serment.

Carlisle, l'avait fixé calmement, sans répondre à sa tirade. Il était assez inattendu, qu'Edward demande pardon, pour ses actes. D'un caractère assez rebelle et indépendant, il préférait commettre sa faute, et se fustiger par la suite dans son coin. Mais les excuses, ne suivaient presque jamais. Le médecin se dit alors, qu'il était vraiment fier, de l'évolution de son fils.

- Tu n'as pas à te repentir pour cela, non plus. Lui réfuta finalement, Carlisle. Au vu de comment Bella avait réagi, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait, de lui tordre le cou moi-même.

Cette réponse, surpris au plus haut point le télépathe. Ou était donc passé son père, plein de compassion, et totalement opposé à toute forme de brutalité ? L'esprit du médecin, lui donna rapidement, les réponses tant désirés. Presque immédiatement, Edward revit en même temps que l'homme face à lui, les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter après le réveil de la fillette.

Enfermée dans sa chambre, le petit ange avait catégoriquement refusé, de se laisser approcher. Rien n'avait pu lui faire céder. Ni la douceur d'Esmée, ni même les pitreries d'Alice, et encore moins les larmes de chagrin de Rosalie. Bella restait semi-assise sur sa couche, se balançant lentement, et se débattant dès que quelqu'un tentait le moindre contact physique. Elle refusait de prendre ses médicaments, ou de se divertir avec un de ses nombreux jouets. Cependant, le plus grave était, qu'elle refusait de se nourrir. Elle qui s'était pourtant montré si docile, s'obstinait à rester cloitrée dans sa chambre, et plus précisément, dans son monde. Sans oublier qu'elle convulsait violemment, dès qu'elle voyait un des hommes Cullen, s'approchait trop près d'elle. Jasper, en avait été longtemps affecté. Lui, pourtant si proche de la fillette depuis le début, semblait apparaitre comme un monstre à ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas réellement toi qu'elle voit, Jasper. Dit un jour son père, triste de le voir si abattu. Je pense que sa mémoire, déjà fragile, l'empêche de se souvenir de nous. Elle a involontairement effacé, tous ce qu'il s'était produit, avant sa rencontre avec le père Thomas. Nous oubliant, certes, mais gommant aussi le prêtre de sa mémoire. Tout ce que son instinct lui dit, c'est que nous sommes des hommes, donc des dangers potentiels. Rien de plus.

Pourtant, ils avaient remarqué - du temps où elle était encore hospitalisée - que les lésions de son cerveau s'étaient légèrement résorbées. Un véritable miracle. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir enfin, assimilé à faible dose, de nouvelles informations. Cependant, son passé, lui était encore resté inaccessible. « Parfait », avait alors répliqué Jasper à cette nouvelle. De cette façon sa protégée, n'aurait pas eu à supporter, les douloureux souvenirs de son agression. Il était comique, qu'aujourd'hui, il souhaite si ardemment qu'elle se souvienne de nouveau de lui. Qu'elle récupère, enfin, ses anciens souvenirs. Accablée, l'empathe se disait, qu'ils allaient devoir tout recommencer. Ils allaient tous être forcés, de réinstaller la confiance innée, qu'avait eue Bella envers eux.

Mais pour Edward, il ne lui semblait pas aussi facile, de se rapprocher de la fillette. Depuis la fois où Bella avait fait une forte crise d'épilepsie, suite à sa visite dans sa chambre, le télépathe s'était juré de ne plus l'approcher. Tristement, il se demandait si c'était le sang du prêtre, qui coulait maintenant sur ces mains, qu'elle sentait émaner de lui. Jamais, même face à Emmett, elle n'avait réagi aussi violemment. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme se félicitait mollement, de pouvoir néanmoins totalement résister à l'appel du sang de la fillette. En effet, il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus fort que la soif, quelque chose de plus puissant que sa bête intérieure : le besoin de protéger un être cher. Jasper, en sentant ce changement en lui, avait posé une main douce sur son dos. Enfin, ils se comprenaient.

- Mais, et nous ? Avait un jour demandé Esmée, au bord des larmes. Qu'elle ait peur des hommes est compréhensible. Mais pourquoi se méfie-t-elle, maintenant, des femmes également ?

A cette question, Carlisle n'avait pas su donner, de véritables réponses. Car en effet, si Bella ne voulait pas d'hommes à ses côtés, elle ne supportait pas non plus, que les femmes Cullen lui tournèrent autour. Tous ce que pouvait en déduire le médecin, ce fut que sa mère adoptive devait - elle aussi – l'avoir violemment maltraiter. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité, qu'à cet instant. Pour Bella, hommes ou femmes, pouvaient la blesser sans remords. Son intuition, le lui disait. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été abandonnée par sa mère biologique, à sa naissance même ? Puis, par la suite, par sœur Marika ? Et lorsqu'enfin, Bella s'était cru sauvée, elle s'était fait molester par Renée. Même si elle ne pouvait se rappeler de tous ces évènements, son corps lui, lui soufflait cette inconnue vérité : _Non. Hommes ou Femmes, les gens pouvaient faire mal. Très mal._ Alors elle préférait largement, rester à l'abri, cachée dans son petit univers. Là-bas, même si elle s'y sentait seule, elle savait que rien ni personne, ne la blesserait. Car, une personne qui se coupait du monde réelle, pouvait-elle sérieusement risquer d'être meurtri par autrui ? Non.

Cependant, après deux semaines d'apathie, les Cullen ne pouvaient plus la laisser faire. Carlisle avait déjà dut lui faire une perfusion, sous les divers coups de pieds maladroits que le petit corps tendu balançait, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se déshydrate. Malgré tout, la fillette se forçait à ne rien vouloir avaler, et lentement, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle semblait, ne même pas avoir conscience, de son ventre qui criait néanmoins famine. Ils avaient pourtant, avec moins d'entrain, – le cœur n'étant plus aux réjouissances - préparé de succulents plats. Mais la fillette restait formelle, elle n'avait besoin de rien, ni de personne.

- Si cela continue, avait dit un jour Carlisle, je vais être forcé de la ramener à l'hôpital. Son corps, affaiblit, ne tiendra jamais.

A ces mots, Esmée s'était sentie, comme transpercée par une épée. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, et maintenant qu'elle avait une petite fille, elle se trouvait incapable d'en prendre soin. Les larmes aux yeux, elle courut rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre, son repère. Celle-ci, en entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, s'était brusquement tendue, et avait stoppé son faible mouvement de balancier. Apercevant cette vive réaction, la jeune femme s'était figée, à quelques mètres d'elle. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Est-ce que sa transformation en vampire, l'avait privée de tout instinct maternelle ? Hoquetant de douleur à cette pensée, elle avait alors décidé de briser de ses bras, le mur qu'avait étendu la fillette entre elle, et le monde extérieur. Bella, serait obligée de l'accepter, elle aussi, dans son univers.

La fillette, sentit son corps s'hérisser, à la vue d'une forme féminine s'asseyant sur son lit. Trop près. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, était trop près. Mais cela ne fut pas le pire. Non, le pire fit lorsque l'inconnue, l'a pris dans ces bras. Elle sentit, presque immédiatement, son corps convulsionnée. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette présence indésirable. Déjà, son instinct l'informait que d'autres envahisseurs, avaient surgit dans la pièce. Ils semblaient hurler quelque chose à la femme, accrochée à son corps. Mais celle-ci, têtue, se retenait à elle avec plus de force. Et ce fut à cet instant, sous tout ce vacarme et ces larmes de désespoir, que le miracle s'accomplit. Cessant de gigoter, Bella laissa une douce sensation s'emparer de son être. Elle connaissait cette exquise impression. Oui, ce sentiment de brûler de l'intérieur, lui était familier. La chaleur, elle l'avait enfin retrouvée. Sa précieuse chaleur.

_Maman_…

Depuis ce jour, Esmée avait été la seule à pouvoir l'approcher. Dès que la fillette montrait des signes d'énervements ou de retrait, il lui suffisait de l'enlacer, pour que celle-ci se calme rapidement. Allons jusqu'à, parfois, s'endormir. Et le fait de devoir supporter la présence de Carlisle, pour boire ses affreux médicaments, avait aussi contrainte Bella, à poser un œil nouveau sur ces inconnus. Après avoir pendant des jours, observé les réactions de chacun, elle réalisa enfin une chose primordiale. Eux, ils ne la frapperaient pas. Ils étaient tous, ses précieux protecteurs. Elle le _sentait_.

Pour preuve, le jeune homme blond, la faisait ressentir une douce plénitude, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Le géant, qui lui avait provoqué une autre crise d'angoisse au tout début, était en réalité très doux. Il s'asseyait parfois auprès d'elle, pour lui lire un livre, qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Mais sa présence, finalement rassurante, la calmait parfois. Quant aux deux autres femmes, en dehors de sa _mère_, elles jouaient gentiment le soir avec elle. Habilement, _pratiquement_ tous les Cullen avaient patiemment, renoué les liens de confiance et d'amour qui existaient jadis. Bella décida donc, de pour cette fois, quitter son univers pour se mêler à ces étranges personnages.

Cependant, un d'entre eux – un grand brun – ne l'approchait jamais. Son visage, comme familier, lui inspirait pourtant une grande confiance. Mais le jeune homme, fuyait toujours habilement, la présence de l'enfant. Et un jour que Bella, se trouvait dans le salon entouré des autres Cullen, un mystérieux son avait empli la pièce. Tournant vivement la tête de tous côtés, elle se rendit compte que c'était le même homme brun, qui produisait cette mélodieuse complainte.

Edward, car il s'agissait de lui, jouait une de ses compositions favorites : Clair de Lune, de Debussy. Il s'en voulait de la distance qui régnait entre lui, et la fillette. Sa famille, mal à l'aise, avait bien tenté de le convaincre de renouer des liens avec elle. Sans succès. Le souvenir de la crise d'épilepsie, qu'elle avait eu en le voyant, agissait comme un blocage en lui. Il se rendit alors compte, que Bella comptait énormément à ses yeux. Et si pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il se devait de garder ses distances, alors il le ferait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque, en sentant une petite main frôler ses longs doigts, pour appuyer sur une touche du grand piano à queue. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, la fillette s'était approchée de lui, afin de mieux comprendre, le curieux instrument. Regardant brièvement les autres vampires de la pièce, qui gloussait gentiment face à sa stupéfaction, il choisit de reprendre la danse de ses doigts, sur les précieuses touches ivoire. Bella, émerveillée, finit par se laissée tomber, sur le banc à ses côtés. Ces deux êtres avaient beau se débattre, le destin avait déjà choisi pour eux, leur futur ensemble. Et ce fut sur une douce mélodie, qu'Edward et la fillette, s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

La mort du prêtre, bien qu'effacé de la mémoire de la benjamine, était resté dans celui des Cullen. Ne prenant pas le risque que la police - grâce aux témoignages des personnes présentes, lors de son passage au Mémorial - remonte jusqu'à eux, ils s'étaient rapidement envolé vers Vancouver. Profitant ainsi, du rétablissement prématuré de la petite Bella, pour quitter l'Alaska. Et maintenant, après un an et demi de purs bonheurs, c'était dans une toute nouvelle villa, qu'il fêtait l'anniversaire de l'enfant. En plus de cela, il célébrait aussi, l'officialisation de l'adoption de Bella.

M. Johnson, véritable requin, avait activement travaillé sur leur dossier. Et bien que la médiatisation du couple Swan, condamné à une vingtaine d'années de prison, ait ralenti considérablement les démarches, l'avocat ne lâcha jamais prise. De plus, la « disparition » du père Thomas l'avait permis, en parallèle et sous demande express des Cullen, de démanteler les crimes commis envers les orphelins de Sainte Anne. M. Johnson tenait ici, l'affaire qui le rendrait riche et célèbre. Quant aux Cullen, rassurés de savoir ces pauvres enfants déléguer pour la plupart, vers de nombreuses familles d'accueil agrées, ils savouraient amplement leur victoire.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, cette belle famille, avait retrouvé la paix et le bonheur. Esmée, qui portait l'énorme gâteau d'anniversaire, où des bougies en forme de douze étaient allumées, sourit en voyant les yeux brillants de sa petite fille. Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et après la mythique chanson de « joyeux anniversaire », ils attendirent tous que la jolie brunette souffla ses bougies. Mais Bella, se contentait d'observer curieusement ce phénomène, totalement inconnu pour elle. Assise sur les genoux d'Alice, elle observa les vampires autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Rosalie, dont tout le monde connaissait l'impatience légendaire, s'accroupit face à sa petite sœur. Riant largement, en voyant les beaux yeux marron se fixer immédiatement sur son visage, elle imita le geste de souffler à la fillette.

- Souffle, chérie. Lui susurra-t-elle. Souffle, ma petite… Isabella Cullen.

A SUIVRE.

J'aime assez ce chapitre. Même si, il manque cruellement d'actions lol ! Ne vous endormez pas, je m'assure de mettre un peu plus « d'ambiance », dans les suivants.


	17. P O U P E E, poupée

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Julie : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de rester soft lol. Pour Edward, je me suis dit qu'il avait tout de même, accompli une « bonne » action. Donc j'ai préféré le laisser assumer pleinement son acte, sans trop de remords. Voici la suite de la fic ! Bisouxxx

**Zellie marcy : **Merci pour ta gentille review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Biz.

**Mlca66 : **lol ne te stresses pas, je ne vais pas être trop méchante, cette fois-ci. Merci de ta review.

**Diaries Damon :** Merci pour tes encouragements. Tu es toujours aussi gentille avec moi. Pour ton lien, il a été un peu effacé. Du coup, je n'ai rien put voir. Snif… Tu pourrais me le renvoyer, stp ? Encore merci. Bisouxxx

**Tipiland :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Même si le père Thomas est fictif, ce type de personnes existent réellement, et blessent de nombreux enfants. C'est dégelasse ! Sinon, t'inquiète pas, pour l'ambiance je serais soft lol. Pour les Volturi, je prévois de les faire apparaitre dans la seconde partie de la fic. Bisouxxx

**eliza09 :** Oui, même si Bella à créer un lien très fort avec Jasper, je tiens à ce qu'elle se « raccroche » aussi à Edward. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre ne t'ait pas semblé trop barbant. Merci pour tes précieux commentaires, qui sont très important pour moi. Bisouxxx

**miss45 :** lol ta review m'a vraiment fait sourire. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras aussi cette suite.

**Melle-audrey :** Merci de continuer fidèlement à me suivre. Je te dois à toi (ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui s'intéresse à cette fic) ma rapidité. Vous me donnez envie d'écrire, et de me surpasser. Bisouxxx

**laulau83 :** Courage pour tes examens. Je croise les doigts pour toi. Eh oui, Bella a vite grandie. En réalité, j'ai hâte d'attaquer sa période d'adolescence Lol. Voici la suite. Bisouxxx

**Alex :** Mdr, ne t'inquiète pas, voici la suite !

Chapitre 17 : P, O, U, P, E, E,... poupée

A maintenant douze ans, la petite Bella s'était assez bien remise, de ses traumatises passés. Ses crises d'épilepsies étaient maintenant presque inexistantes, et sa compréhension du monde – renforcé par sa grande curiosité - s'était accrue. Cependant, d'une humeur restée assez changeante, elle pouvait se comporter comme une enfant de son âge un matin puis se réveiller le lendemain en ayant l'attitude d'une petite fille de sept ans. Ces séquelles, l'a poursuivront certainement, toute sa vie. Mais sa soif intarissable d'apprendre, était une bénédiction, et aidait fortement à son développement.

Et même si elle passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie des Cullen, elle ne semblait pas vouloir remarquer, les « bizarreries » de sa famille d'adoption En effet, cela ne l'inquiétait pas qu'Emmett pouvait soulever le canapé du salon, d'une seule main, pour chercher une des boucles d'oreilles de sa femme. Ni la vitesse à laquelle, ils se déplaçaient tous autour d'elle, la retenant parfois de chuter sous les courants d'airs qu'ils provoquaient. Et le fait, qu'elle était toujours la seule à manger à table, ne l'intriguait pas plus que cela non plus. Les Cullen étaient si gentils et attentionnées, que leur excentricité ne l'intéressait guère. Pour elle, il était « normal », que des gens si précieux à ses yeux, soient aussi spéciaux. Et les vampires, conscient de cela, profitaient largement du fait, que la fillette ne se posait pas trop de question. Ensemble, ils pouvaient rester, le plus naturel possible.

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau. Esmée, gâtait résolument trop la benjamine, et voyait toujours en elle : une petite fille de huit ans, presque totalement brisée. Après tout, on ne peut changer les instincts d'une véritable mère. Ces femmes, qui avaient connu le plaisir d'élever un petit être, ne pouvaient que demeurer protectrices et aimantes. Peu importe que leur chérubins ait dix-huit ans révolus, pour leur mère, ils resteraient de fragiles nourrissons à protéger. Esmée Cullen, n'échappait guère à cette règle. Bella, qui n'avait déjà que trop souffert dans sa vie, méritait aujourd'hui, le bonheur le plus complet. Au contraire, son mari étant habitué à être un médecin avant d'être un père, avait rapidement décelé les progrès de la fillette. Pour lui, il était temps d'instruire, un minimum, leur petit ange.

- J'en suis certain, Esmée. Répéta-t-il, encore. Elle est prête à apprendre la langue des signes. Cela pourrait l'aider à s'ouvrir un peu mieux au monde extérieur. A mieux nous comprendre. A s'exprimer !

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Amour. Répondit-elle encore, hésitante. Elle est tellement fragile. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça. Dans deux ou trois ans, peut-être, nous pourrons en rediscuter.

Les autres membres de la famille Cullen, qui écoutaient distraitement la conversation, comprenaient la réticence d'Esmée. Ils avaient été bouleversés d'apprendre, par l'intermédiaire d'Edward - qui avait totalement fouillé l'esprit du père Thomas - que Bella avait pratiquement toujours été muette. D'un autre côté, la langue des signes, semblait être un bon moyen de converser avec elle. Mais connaissant leur mère, celle-ci ne forcerait pas la fillette à faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle ne jugerait pas fondamentalement utile. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas elle-même la preuve, de son début de guérison, Esmée continuerait à la surprotéger. Et cette preuve tant attendue, se matérialisa, en un beau matin de printemps. Carlisle et elle, avaient été les seuls présents dans la villa, les autres membres du clan étant « forcés » de retourner au lycée, pour sauver les apparences. Jasper, qui avait démontré un self-control impressionnant face à Bella, les avait alors suivit dans leur interminable cercle scolaire.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant deux ans, la jeune mère allait délicatement réveillée, sa douce petite fille. Mais ce matin-là, alors qu'elle s'était gaiement rendue dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte que Bella était déjà éveillé. Et lorsque celle-ci aperçut Esmée sur le seuil de sa porte, elle se dépêcha de détourner vivement le regard. La jeune femme, bien qu'intriguée face à sa réaction, s'approcha prestement pour lui embrasser le front. Et alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le petit lit, pour mieux observer son ange, elle sentit que la robe en lin verte qu'elle portait, s'imbibait d'un liquide froid. Étonnée, elle vit que Bella, n'avait pas pu se retenir hier soir. Elle n'était pas énervée par ce fait, non, elle était surprise que cela se soit produit. Car si au départ, la fillette avait dû portée des couches pratiquement toute la journée, ils avaient graduellement évité de lui en mettre, jusqu'à totalement arrêté. Comme tout enfant de son âge, la petite brune se levait maintenant le soir, pour courir aux toilettes se soulager. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas ce soir-là ? Elle se souvenu alors qu'Emmett, contre son avis, l'avait gavé la veille de morceaux de melon. La pauvre malheureuse, n'était simplement pas parvenue à se retenir toute la nuit. Imaginant mentalement la meilleure façon de punir son idiot de fils, elle emmena sa fille se laver, avant de changer ses draps.

Cependant, alors que Bella savourait avec joie son succulent petit-déjeuner (ils commençaient tous à être très doués en cuisine), Esmée se repassa la scène de ce matin en mémoire. Le médecin, la voyant si perdue dans ses pensées, décida de l'a questionné.

- Elle a mouillé son lit, aujourd'hui. Lui répondit Esmée, d'une voix lointaine. Et elle à détourner le regard, lorsque je suis entrée dans sa chambre.

- Et alors ? Demanda son époux, après un moment, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire à ce fait. Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigues ?

- Elle a détournée le regard, Carlisle. S'impatienta, la jeune femme. Elle a compris la situation, a éprouvé de la gêne ou du remord, et a fui mon regard. Seigneur,… Suis-je entrain de nuire à son développement ? En refusant de la laisser grandir, je ne fais que la condamner involontairement, à ne pas faire de progrès. C'est affreux ! Combien d'erreurs, dois-je encore commettre, avant d'être une bonne mère ?

Le médecin sourit, à l'analyse, qu'avait faite sa femme. Enfin, celle-ci réalisait, le potentiel de Bella. Leur petite fille, bien que toujours retardé mentalement, avait acquis une meilleure perception du monde l'entourant. L'embarras, la honte, tous ces sentiments - bien que négatif en soi - lui faisait pourtant défaut, il y a peu. Mais Bella avait évoluée, elle avait _grandie_. Carlisle regrettait juste que sa femme, l'ai compris, de manière si douloureuse.

- Tu as gagné, sourit Esmée. Je commencerais à apprendre avec elle, la langue des signes. Et cela, dès demain.

Malheureusement, rien ne se passait jamais, comme on l'avait prévu initialement. Assit autour de la table de la salle à manger, Esmée essayait vainement de convaincre Bella, de coopérer. Elle avait beau usée de toute la douceur possible, pour faire comprendre un mot en langue des signes à la fillette, celle-ci s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir collaborer. Carlisle, lorsqu'il avait tenté d'intervenir, s'était heurté à un regard farouche, venant de sa benjamine. Impuissant, il regardait actuellement sa femme, tenter de lui faire répéter le mot « poupée », en imitant adroitement les lettres le composant. En effet, l'alphabet était la base de tout, afin de pouvoir maitriser ce complexe langage. Dire que cette idée désastreuse venait de lui !

Esmée, loin de ses préoccupations actuels, s'échinait à mimer l'orthographe du mot « poupée », de ses doigts fins et délicat. Rien n'y faisait, Bella tenant justement une Barbie entres ses petites mains, refusait d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. La mère regretta un instant, que ces autres enfants soient partis au lycée, tôt ce matin. Si Jasper avait au moins été présents, il aurait pu sonder ses émotions, pour déceler le réel problème de la fillette. Et puis non, se dit-elle brusquement. Les autres parents arrivaient bien à se faire entendre de leurs progénitures sans avoir d'empathe, de télépathe ou même de médium sous la main. Alors, elle le pourrait, elle aussi, se faire comprendre de sa petite fille. Lui prenant sa Barbie des mains, elle le lui montra, avant de miner une fois de plus le mot « poupée ».

Cependant, elle ne s'attendait surement pas, à ce que sa douce Bella, réagisse si violemment. La fillette, folle de rage, l'avait repoussée avant de grimper sur la table. Là, bien en vue de ses parents, elle s'était mise à sauter, en frappant fortement des pieds sur le meuble en bois. Les bras levés et gigotant en tous sens, elle jetait du bout de sa chaussure tout objet se trouvant sur la pauvre table. Bella, était bien décidé à montrer à sa mère, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas apprendre les signes étranges, qu'elle lui montrait de la main. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait même pas _pourquoi__,_ sa gentille maman l'ennuyait avec cela. Elle voulait juste, comme d'habitude, jouer toute la journée avec ses parents.

Esmée, une fois l'instant de surprise passé, se précipita pour saisir sa fille, à bras le corps. Lâchant la Barbie au sol, et repoussant son époux qui souhaitait pourtant l'aider, elle serra le dos de Bella contre son torse. Aux bords des larmes, elle refusait pourtant de lâcher l'enfant, qui ne ménageait pas ses coups de pieds furieux.

- Bella ! Cria-t-elle, enfin. Il faut que tu apprennes, ma chérie. Il faut que tu fasses l'effort de connaitre toutes ces lettres. Sinon comment,… comment pourrai-je discuter avec toi. Je veux entrer dans ton monde, Bella. _Inspirant profondément, pour se donner contenance, Esmée libera ses mains, pour répéter de nouveau__,__ le fameux mot__..._ Refais-le, chérie : P, O, U, P, E, E,... poupée.

La fillette, qui s'était figée face aux cris de désespoir de sa mère, observa attentivement les doigts devant elle. Ce qui l'avait choquée, n'avait pas été les hurlements de la jeune femme, mais la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle se devait d'apprendre,… afin que sa mère puisse entrée dans son univers. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Entrée dans son monde. La jeune femme, cherchait définitivement, à la comprendre. Sa mère voulait, _communiquer__,_ avec elle. Fébrilement, elle leva ses petits doigts à hauteur de son visage, et reproduit maladroitement, les signes qu'elle avait aperçus précédemment.

- P… O… U… P… E… E… Mima, les petites mains.

_Poupée._

A SUIVRE.


	18. Un jour spéciale

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eliza09 : **Coucou !Comme toujours, t'es review me font énormément plaisir. Merci pour tous ces compliments. Sinon, je me dis que c'était peut-être le bon moment, d'apprendre à Bella à s'exprimer. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle se laisse faire lol. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Merci encore. Bisouxxx.

**manoa-bella :** Salut, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. Surtout, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le simple fait que tu continues à me suivre, me contente totalement. Je croise les doigts pour que cette suite te plaise. Bisouxxx.

**Diaries Damon :** Lol, merci pour ta review. Je vois que tu commences à bien me connaitre. Je me rends compte qu'on a maintenant, 2 points en commun : 1-les animaux, et 2-le « Girls Power » lol. D'ailleurs merci pour le lien. Ils sont vraiment trop choux ! Bisouxxx.

**laulau83 :** coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Eh oui, Bella se rebelle lol. Pour savoir si elle reparlera, il faudra attendre un peu, je ne dirai rien Mdr. Sinon, je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances, maintenant que les examens sont passés. Bisouxxx.

**aliCetwiligthF.F :** lol oui, je suis d'un caractère assez généreux. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et ça me rassure aussi lol. Voici la suite. Biz.

Chapitre 18 : Un jour spéciale...

Soufflant d'énervement, Bella regarda sa deuxième sœur – Alice - changé encore une fois d'avis, sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter aujourd'hui. Depuis ce matin, elle avait dut changer une vingtaine de fois d'habits. Une jupe, un pantalon, une robe, ou une salopette… Du bleu, du vert, du violet, ou du rose… Rien ne semblait satisfaire totalement la voyante. En ce jour spécial, Alice voulait absolument trouver la tenue parfaite. Mais Bella, qui détestait se pomponner, n'avait pas arrêté de manifester son mécontentement. La fillette maintenant devenue plus indépendante, voyant que sa sœur allait encore lui faire changer de vêtements, s'enfuit rapidement de la pièce.

- Reviens ici, Bella ! Hurla Alice, énervée. Je n'ai pas terminé, jeune fille.

Mais l'enfant, qui avait déjà atteint le couloir, sprinta un peu plus à ces mots. Sachant sa sœur, très rapide, elle redoubla d'efforts pour atteindre le salon. Elle eut juste le temps de pénétrer dans la fameuse pièce, et de s'élancer dans les bras de Jasper, avant que l'autre brune n'arrive sur les lieux. Contrariée, la voyante fixa la petite fille, attendant qu'elle descende de son perchoir.

- Alice. S'exaspéra son époux. Ce que tu lui fais est du harcèlement. Je la trouve très jolie dans cette petite robe bleue, laisse-la donc aller s'amuser.

La brunette, agacé que Jasper choisisse – encore - le parti de sa petite sœur, abandonna la partie. Et alors qu'elle allait repartir, ranger le désordre qu'elle avait mis dans la penderie de l'enfant, elle sentit une petite main la retenir.

- Je suis… bien. Mima difficilement, les petits doigts. Merci, Alice.

Souriant largement, la voyante ne put s'empêcher, d'embrasser affectueusement la fillette. Bella, faisait d'énorme progrès chaque jour, en langue des signes. Même si son apprentissage, était rendu difficile par sa mémoire défaillante, elle restait tout de même très douée. Les autres membres de la famille Cullen, avait rapidement aussi apprit ce langage, et prenait grand plaisir à communiquer avec elle. Serrant Alice dans ses bras, la fillette vit du coin de l'œil, son autre sœur préférée, entrée dans la pièce.

Vivement, elle se défit de la forte étreinte de la voyante, et se précipita dans les bras de Rosalie. La médium, jalouse, renifla de dédain à cette scène. Néanmoins, elle laissa son époux la guider hors du salon, et courut se faire « consoler ». La blonde, était celle qui s'occupait de ses cheveux, pour cette première sortie. Et aujourd'hui, en ce jour particulier, Rosalie comptait bien rendre la fillette encore plus magnifique. La soulevant aisément du sol, elle prit la direction de la salle de bains du deuxième étage, là où se trouvaient tous ses nombreux produits capillaires. Dix minutes plus tard, une Bella coiffée d'une longue tresse africaine où un ruban bleu roi s'entrelaçait, surgit dans la cuisine. Voyant sa mère occupée à préparer son sac de repas, la fillette s'approcha, et s'accrocha joyeusement à ses longues jambes.

- Bella. Râla faussement, Esmée. Comment veux-tu que je prépare tes affaires, si tu restes dans mes pieds ?

Seul un mouvement négatif de la tête, lui répondit. Résignée, elle prit le parti de porter sa fille d'un bras, et de poursuivre sa tache de l'autre. Alors qu'elle finissait de mettre une part de gâteau à la pomme, dans le sac, une main douce chercha à attirer son attention.

- On part, quand ? Fit lentement, les petits doigts.

Mais avant que sa mère ne puisse lui répondre, Carlisle et Emmett, apparut dans la pièce. Faisant de grands sourire à ces personnes, chères à son cœur, elle leur posa à eux aussi la même question.

- On y va, ma grande, fit son père en lui embrassant le front. On a vérifié les voitures, et tout est prêt. Veux-tu bien aller prévenir, Edward ?

Sans répondre au médecin, la fillette bondit au sol, et courut dans les escaliers. Ignorant totalement sa mère, qui lui disait de ne pas recommencer, elle toqua timidement à la porte de la chambre face à la sienne. Presqu'immédiatement, le télépathe lui ouvrit, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Dit malicieusement Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai terminé.

Prenant vivement un CD qu'il venait de graver, sur son bureau, il attrapa la fillette pour redescendre avec elle.

- Tu écoutes quoi ? Lui demanda curieusement Bella, une fois au rez-de-chaussée.

Le télépathe sourit à cette question. Il était assez fier de lui, d'avoir réussi à lui transmettre sa passion pour la musique classique. Il essayait d'ailleurs en ce moment, de lui apprendre à jouer du piano. Mais Bella, lente et turbulente, prenait plus ses cours pour un moment de détente. Edward devait bien avouer, que lui aussi, profitait de ces moments avec la fillette, pour lui aussi se distraire. Pleine de vie, Bella était très captivante, à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ne puisse toujours pas lire dans son esprit, ne l'intriguait que plus. En effet, malgré le temps écoulé, son esprit était toujours inconnu du télépathe. Alice par chance, arrivait quant à elle, à lire un peu mieux l'avenir de la petite fille. Pour Jasper, celui-ci avait toujours put lire ses émotions. Ce qui, lors de ses crises de nerfs, était fort utile. Car Bella, en plus d'être espiègle, avait en réalité un caractère bien à elle.

- Vous parlerez musique, plus tard. Les interrompit Rosalie. Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant.

Et, lui enlevant la fillette des mains, elle partit ver sa décapotable rouge. Emmett, qui suivait sa femme, lui tapota le dos de sympathie. Non, la blonde ne changerait jamais. Pour elle, la moindre occasion était la bonne, pour s'accaparer l'attention de Bella. Secouant la tête de dépit, le télépathe observa Rosalie, installé la benjamine dans son siège auto, avant de faire rugir son bolide.

Comme expliqué au tout début de ce chapitre, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, pour toute la famille Cullen. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans, que Bella vivait avec eux et un an, depuis qu'elle portait pour nom : « Cullen ». Mais plus important, ses lésions au cerveau avaient presque totalement été résorbés, et son retard mentale, s'était positivement allégée. Elle faisait maintenant partie, de ce qu'on appelait, les déficients mentaux « harmonieux ». C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne présentait plus trop de troubles du comportement, et était capables de s'adapter, et de se fixer à un travail donné. Elle devenait donc, comme l'avait pressentie Carlisle, une personne éducable. Et même si son niveau mental, était plus faible que la moyenne, un enseignement adapté pourrait lui permettre d'acquérir une certaine autonomie. Son accident dans la forêt, n'avait manifestement pas, totalement détruit son cerveau. Devant ces résultats, le médecin de la famille avait proposé l'idée de l'inscrire dans un établissement scolaire adapté, mais les grognements de mécontentement qui lui avait répondu, l'avait convainquit d'abandonner l'idée.

C'est donc en route vers un grand parc d'attractions, qu'ils se dirigeaient tous joyeusement, pour fêter toutes ces bonnes nouvelles. Se suivant les uns les autres en voiture, ils mirent plus de deux heures, à arriver à destination. Une fois sur place, Bella euphorique, était tout simplement incontrôlable. Curieuse, elle souhaitait tout voir, tout expérimenter. Malheureusement, étant entouré d'humains, les vampires se devaient de se comporter le plus normalement possible, ce qui réduisaient leur capacité de réaction. Cette sortie avait d'ailleurs fait l'objet d'une longue discussion, pour toutes ces raisons. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas, enfermer éternellement la fillette. Formant en permanence un cercle de sécurité autour de la benjamine, ils avaient visité les diverses activités proposées. La brunette, un énorme ours brun que lui avait gagné Emmett, dans les bras, observait joyeusement les environs.

L'ours qu'elle portait jalousement contre elle, était à ses yeux, le deuxième meilleur cadeau de sa vie. Le premier étant, le joli bracelet en or blanc, qui pendait à son poignet droit. Celui-ci, avec Bella Cullen, gravé à l'intérieur, lui avait été offert lors de son douzième anniversaire. La fillette le chérissait tendrement, depuis ce fameux jour, refusant même de l'enlever pour dormir. Voyant que l'excitation du début de la fillette s'était apaisée, les vampires la surveillant, commencèrent à se détendre. Tous, s'était alors mit eux-aussi, à profiter de la sortie. Rigolant, se chamaillant, ils s'amusaient à gagner aux divers jeux d'arcades des stands alentours.

Ce fut à cet instant, alors qu'elle embrassait sa peluche, que Bella vue un homme avec un petit singe, passer près d'elle. Emerveillé, elle observa l'animal, perché sur l'épaule de son maitre. Elle avait déjà vue, dans les livres que lui lisait ses frères et sœurs le soir, des petits singes comme celui-ci se balançant aux arbres. Intrigué, elle suivit l'homme inconnu, priant pour pouvoir touché l'animal.

Le reste de sa famille, durant ce moment d'inattention, n'avait pas remarqué le départ de la fillette. Mais presqu'immédiatement après, Edward avait brusquement remarqué son absence. Prévenant les autres, il avait commencé à sonder les esprits voisins pour retrouvés la fillette. Le moment d'euphorie était passé, et comme une grande escouade, tous les vampires s'élancèrent à la recherche du dernier membre de leur clan. Emmett et Rosalie, parti de leur côté, reniflaient l'air à la recherche de son effluve. Mais toutes les odeurs mélangés des autres personnes présentes, rendait la tâche ardue, voire impossible. Alice, qui suivait Jasper dans sa course, forçait son don pour avoir une vision de la fillette. L'empathe, son pouvoir ouvert au maximum, serrait les dents face à la douleur de son crâne. Décidé, il parcourait l'énorme parc, en essayant absolument de capter, les émotions de sa protégée. Carlisle et Esmée, qui parcourait vivement l'extérieur du parc, priaient pour retrouver l'enfant. La jeune femme, se fustigeait encore, d'être une aussi mauvaise mère. Ils n'auraient jamais dut sortir avec elle. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour cela.

- Écoute-moi, chérie. Lui dit alors Carlisle, en lui saisissant le visage. On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Sept vampires la recherchent minutieusement, dont un télépathe, un empathe et une voyante. Alors… tout ne peut que bien aller.

Néanmoins, le médecin n'était pas aussi sûr, de sa propre affirmation. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien, du gout innée de Bella, pour s'attirer les pires ennuis. Il pria intérieurement, que la fillette aille bien, le temps qu'il la retrouve. Alors qu'ils allaient une énième fois passer devant les portes du parc d'attraction, ils virent leurs autres enfants réunit dans un coin. Jasper et Edward, semblaient montrer de grands signes d'agacements.

- Qui a-t-il ? Questionna Esmée, sans perdre de temps. Vous l'avez trouvé, où est-elle ?

- Non, grogna Jasper, Alice a eu une vison.

Mais, les grands yeux apeurés et fuyants de la voyante, fit se tendre leurs corps. Attendant difficilement qu'Alice se décide à parler, ils prièrent tous, pour que la fillette n'ait rien.

- La… La vision était tellement courte. Pleurnicha la médium. Mais, elle a besoin d'aide. Maintenant. Elle sur un pont.

Dire que cette belle journée, se devait pour tous, d'être spéciale…

A SUIVRE.

Enfin un peu d'action, je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous ennuyiez ! Lol Alors, qui est d'accord pour torturer un peu, Bella ? Mdr


	19. On n'apprend pas toujours de ses erreurs

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Liltitesisi :** Coucou, merci pour ta review. J'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité à la faire partager, mais maintenant, je ne regrette rien lol. Biz.

**miss45 :** C'est pas bien, concentre toi sur tes examens ! LOL. Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi à ton oral. Bisouxxx.

**Annadriya :** Oui, je trouvais mignon de lui mettre une peluche dans les bras lol. Pour la vision d'Alice, je te laisse lire la suite. Biz.

**eliza09 :** Coucou, c'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires. Tu vas pouvoir voir leur réaction dans ce chapitre. Et merci d'avoir participer afin que j'atteigne les 100 reviews. C'est génial !

**manoa-bella :** Puisque tu me le demande, je promets d'être soft ! Lol. Voici la suite.

**Anma :** Merci de ta review. Quant à Bella, je garde le mystère concernant sa future évolution. Niark, niark… Voici la suite. Biz.

**Julie :** Voyons, si on peut plus s'amuser lol ! Allez, voici la suite, promit je ne l'ai pas trop torturé ! Bisouxxx

**Alex :** je suis contente que tu continues à suivre cette histoire. Voici d'ailleurs la suite ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Et merci de ta gentillesse.

**Diaries Damon :** Moi ? Cruelle ? Non ! Lol ne t'inquiète pas, les Volturi mettront le désordre, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Bisouxxx.

**laulau83 :** Fidèle lectrice, je t'embrasserais presque (virtuellement), si je le pouvais lol. J'avais peur que les réactions de Bella (très enfantine) ne se remarquent pas. En effet, même si elle a guérit, elle est toujours déficiente mentalement. Et j'ai choisi d'exprimer son retard, par son caractère très puéril. Alors, je suis très contente de ta review. Voici la suite de l'histoire. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 19 : On n'apprend pas toujours de ses erreurs !

Il était assez étrange de se rendre compte, que les humains commettaient souvent, les mêmes erreurs encore, et encore. Une fois meurtri par quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, ils se juraient de ne plus s'y laissé prendre, avant de néanmoins plonger à pieds joints, dans ces mêmes bêtises. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont tous incorrigible. Entêté. Égoïste. Et bien souvent, les hommes en se blessant mutuellement, couraient juste aveuglément, vers un besoin qui leur semblait primordial. Adoptant un comportement, totalement… autodestructeur, ils préféraient retomber dans le trou, que de l'éviter. « Le jeu en valait la chandelle », pour atteindre leur but.

La petite Bella ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Cette ange aux ailes brisées par la vie, recherchait toujours à réaliser son propre rêve. Depuis longtemps, le besoin de la fillette, se résumait à vouloir être aimée de tous. Bien que déjà fortement estimé par sa famille, elle désirait plus que tout, l'approbation d'autrui. Alors qu'elle était encore résidente de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne, elle courrait déjà derrière ce besoin incompréhensible, de se « fondre dans la masse », et de goûter au doux sentiment de l'amitié. Même quand elle savait que ses camarades la pointaient du doigt, elle n'avait jamais pris la décision de faire demi-tour. La brunette pensait qu'elle pourrait encore continuer sa route, en se sacrifiant en chemin, dans l'espoir de ne plus être perdue. Car une fois qu'elle aurait été acceptée tel qu'elle était, par les autres, elle pourrait alors se dire que ses parents biologiques, avaient eu tort de l'abandonner.

Voilà ce qui faisait apparaitre une autre question. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas se contenter de l'amour de nos proches ? Et puis, ne fallait-il pas commencer par se comprendre soi-même, avant d'être compris par les autres ? Bella ignorait tous ces préceptes. Elle se moquait de s'aimer ou non, aveugle face à sa propre valeur. Ce fut peut-être cette ignorance, qui la conduisit à sa situation actuelle. De nouveau la fillette cherchait, dans un dévouement de soi, à se faire des amis.

Loin des préoccupations de sa famille, elle avait été guidé par l'homme portant le petit singe jusqu'à l'arrière du parc, sans s'en rendre compte. Le forain, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était suivit, était prestement rentré dans sa caravane pour se rafraichir. La fillette, déçue, allait rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'elle aperçut plus loin des personnes de son âge. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dut retourner vers les siens, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de jeunes enfants. Passant ses journées à étudier, ou jouer avec ses parents – ses frères et sœurs étant la plupart du temps au lycée – elle avait compris qu'elle était constamment entourée d'adultes. Et sa curiosité maladive, - poussé par son besoin d'être acceptée – l'encourageait à essayer d'interagir, avec ces petits. Un jour de pluie, Jasper lui avait dit de « ne pas voir peur des inconnus. Car les gens qu'elle rencontrerait pour la première fois, ne seraient que des amis, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore ». L'empathe, maladroit, avait seulement cherché à atténuer sa phobie sociale.

Se rapprochant silencieusement d'eux, la fillette les observa avec minutie. Ils étaient trois, deux garçons et une petite fille. Ils se ressemblaient tellement – blonds aux yeux bleus – qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Hésitante, Bella tergiversait à se manifester. Les autres enfants s'amusaient à grimper sur un tonneau en bois. Essayant ainsi de savoir, lequel d'entre eux, possédait le meilleur équilibre. Mais, alors que la brunette se rapprochait silencieusement, sa chaussure buta contre un bout de bois au sol, avertissant les autres de sa présence. S'empêchant de s'enfuir en courant, Bella laissa les autres enfants la dévisager, longuement. Peut-être accepteraient-ils de devenir ses camarades de jeux ? Ses premiers amis, en dehors, de sa famille.

La petite blonde fut la première à réagir à sa présence, et souriant, elle s'approcha de sa nouvelle « copine ». Tournant autour de la jolie brune, elle siffla fortement devant son apparence. Habillée d'une robe bleu nuit, signée Dior et de jolies ballerines noirs de chez GUESS, Bella respirait l'aisance financière.

- Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé. Ricana jalousement, la gamine. Une richarde !

Les garçons rigolèrent fortement à ces propos méchants, et déplacés. Eux qui commençaient justement à s'ennuyer, allait enfin pouvoir se distraire un peu. Leur parents, ne supportant plus leur désobéissance constante, les avaient promptement abandonné ici. Sans perdre de temps, ils étaient reparti s'amuser sans eux, en les priant de faire le moins de dégâts possible en leur absence. Et si au départ, cette douce liberté les avait comblés, ils commençaient fortement à trouver le temps long. Cette étrangère, bien apprêtée, représentait un merveilleux divertissement.

Bella avait, bien trop tard sentit, leur aura malsaine. Effrayée, ne souhaitant pas leur tourné le dos, elle avait commencé à maladroitement reculer loin d'eux. Elle regrettait à présent, de ne pas avoir écouté la petite voix, qui lui avait soufflé de retourner auprès de ses protecteurs. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la fillette se poser sur son bras, elle fit un bond de plusieurs mètres. Plus que tout, elle détestait les contacts physiques, avec des étrangers. Comme un animal sauvage, elle s'hérissa en voyant les enfants inconnus, l'encercler lentement. Elle les avait énervées.

- Pff… Madame se croit trop bien, pour qu'on puisse la toucher ? Persifla la petite blonde, avec mépris. Pour te faire pardonner de ton impolitesse, tu vas devoir nous donner quelque chose. Comme,… ce beau bracelet, là. Je suis sûre que tu en as plein d'autres, chez toi !

Bella suffoqua presque, à ses mots plein de fiel. Elle était prête à donner à cette fille, ce qu'elle voulait, sauf sa gourmette. Faisant « non » de la tête, elle se retourna, poussa un des garçons, et se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Souhaitant prendre de la vitesse, elle lâcha avec regret, l'ours en peluche que lui avait offert Emmett. Trop tôt, ses assaillants l'attrapèrent, et un combat inégal débuta. Mordant, poussant, frappant,… la brunette se défendit bec et ongles. Mais cela ne fut rien contre ses trois assaillants, tout aussi déterminés. Dès que la fillette blonde réussit à saisir le bracelet, elle s'enfuit, hors de portée de la propriétaire de l'objet. Bella, blessée et au sol, les observa s'enfuir joyeusement. Serrant ses poings, elle essuya d'un geste rageur le sang coulant de ses lèvres fendillée, et s'élança à leur recherche. Elle ne permettrait plus à personne, de lui enlever quoi que ce soit.

La course poursuite avait duré un moment, avant que les trois enfants ne s'immobilisent sur un pont, bien loin du parc d'attraction. Bataillant avec ardeur, Bella cherchait par tous les moyens de récupérer son précieux bracelet, pendu à la main potelé de la blonde. Se moquant des coups, que les deux garçonnets lui donnaient dans le dos, elle persistait à se lutter pour récupérer son bien. Ce que la petite brune n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son adversaire qui retenait son trésor, choisisse de jeter la gourmette du pont.

- Voilà ! cria la blondinette, suite à son geste. Comme ça, personne ne l'aura !

Bella, abasourdit, fixa mollement la lumière argentée du bracelet, disparaitre dans la noirceur de l'eau. Elle ne prêta même pas attention, au fait que ses adversaires, après l'avoir copieusement injurié, s'enfuyaient prestement de la scène. A genoux, les larmes coulant le long de sa gorge, la benjamine des Cullen, sentit un froid l'envahir. « Ce bracelet, c'est la preuve que tu es une des nôtres. Ma jolie Bella Cullen », lui avait un jour murmuré tendrement, sa mère. Mais maintenant qu'elle venait de le perdre, elle se sentait comme, de nouveau isolée de tous. Redressant le visage, elle se demanda si elle devait plonger dans l'eau glacée, pour récupérer son cadeau. Ignorant le sentiment de similitude, que cette situation lui rappelait, elle levait déjà la jambe prête à enjambé les barrières du pont.

- Bella ! résonna alors la voix d'Esmée, au loin. Arrête-toi, maintenant !

En quelques secondes, toute sa famille était auprès d'elle, et des bras puissants l'avaient éloigné du danger. Des bras qui lui étaient familiers, l'avaient alors entouré chaleureusement, avant de tout aussi vivement la repoussée. Ouvrant ses yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, elle observa avec hésitation sa mère. Un silence presque religieux régnait autour d'eux.

- Bella… Redit celle-ci. On t'a cherché partout. Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi voulais-tu grimper sur ce pont ?

Esmée, une fois rassurée d'être arrivée à temps, s'intéressait aux raisons, qui avaient poussé la benjamine à s'éloigner d'eux. Elle se souvenait encore, que lorsqu'Alice leur avait dit qu'elle se tenait sur un pont, ils avaient tous imaginés le pire. Maintenant qu'elle tenait l'enfant, hors de danger entre ses bras son inquiétude muta lentement en exaspération. Toisant Jasper, qui avait essayé de subtilement la calmée, elle plongea son regard dans celui de la fillette.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit, avant de partir, de ne jamais t'éloigner, jeune fille ? Questionna-t-elle, continuant sur sa lancée lorsque, la petite lui fit « oui » du menton. Alors pourquoi, tu n'as pas obéit ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à nous retrouver, au lieu de te perdre ici ?

Bella n'arrivant pas à répondre assez rapidement, devant cette avalanche de remontrances, secoua la tête de négation, sans discontinuité. Les larmes lui bouchant de nouveau la vue.

- Non, tu ne le savais pas ? Persista, sa mère. Non, tu ne veux pas obéir ? Non, tu ne comprends pas ? Non, quoi, Bella ?

Pleurnichant de tristesse, la fillette haussa son petit poignet droit, à la hauteur du visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, ne comprit pas immédiatement, le sens de son geste. Elle lui montrait, que le précieux bracelet, ne s'y trouvait plus. Esmée, clignant des yeux, eu soudainement des doutes. L'enfant, n'avait tout de même pas voulu plonger dans l'eau, pour récupérer la gourmette ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Mais alors que ses yeux parcouraient les regards tristes des autres vampires présents, elle réalisa que sa fille n'avait toujours rien compris aux liens qui les unissaient tous.

- Bella… fit la douce voix calme d'Esmée, en saisissant le visage de la brunette. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce bijoux, tu es, et tu resteras toujours une Cullen. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un bracelet, pour faire partie des nôtres. Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne formons plus qu'un. Tu seras toujours, ma jolie petite fille. Avec, ou sans cette marque de distinction.

Incrédule, la fillette fixa le reste de sa famille, cherchant la confirmation de ces mots. Voyant cette même certitude dans leur regard, Bella essuya maladroitement ses larmes, et tenta de contrôler son corps tremblant. Levant ses petites mains à hauteur de leur regard, elle mima gauchement quelques mots, avant d'enlacer de nouveau sa mère. Celle-ci, un sourire aux lèvres, serra tendrement son précieux trésor.

« Pardon. J'ai cru, que je m'étais encore, perdue… »

Les humains commettaient souvent les mêmes erreurs, car ils ne prêtaient attention qu'aux mauvaises choses. L'amour, ou les liens familiaux, ne dépendaient ni d'un objet, ni de faux sentiments. Bella saurait survivre, sans être apprécié par le monde entier, car elle n'avait nulle besoin de leur consentement. Et ceux qui l'avaient abandonnés, bien que la sourde douleur resterait présente, cela ne devaient pas nuire à son avancer dans la vie.

Alors, il serait judicieux d'apprendre des erreurs commises, et de toujours poursuivre son chemin sans avoir se sacrifier pour quiconque. Car quelqu'un, quelque part, vous aimait tendrement et seul cet avis avait une réelle importance. Cela, se devait d'être une aspiration, une réalité universelle.

Alors, notre génération changera-t-elle, lorsque nous saurons enfin croire, à cette utopique vérité ?

A SUIVRE.

La scène décrite va vous semblez familière (ce n'est pas un manque d'imagination, de ma part LOL), mais il fallait que je puisse donner ce rendu. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, malgré tout.

**OUAH ! ON A DEPASSE LES 100 REVIEWS ! C'EST GENIAL ! MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT LAISSES DES COMMENTAIRES, QUI M'ONT ENCOURAGER, ET M'ONT PERMIT DE ME SURPASSER. ET MERCI AUSSI A CEUX, QUI ONT PRIT LE TEMPS DE SUIVRE MA FIC. JE VOUS LAISSE, JE VAIS EFFECTUER UNE PETITE DANSE DU BONHEUR ! LOL**


	20. Douloureux retour en arrière

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Guest :** Merci pour tous tes encouragements. Voici d'ailleurs la suite ! Pour les couples, je garde le secrets, je prévois pas mal de rebondissements !

**Diaries Damon :** lol Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'est plu. Merci de toujours me soutenir. Bisouxxx.

**Helimoen : **Coucou ! Je suis heureuse de ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas toujours me laisser un mot. Je suis juste heureuse que tu n'es pas oublié cette histoire, et qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. Pour Bella, elle a bien 13 ans maintenant. Elle a bien grandie, et évoluée. Pour sœur Marika, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne réapparaisse qu'à la deuxième partie de la fic. Je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**laulau83 : **Tu vois, je reste toujours aussi généreuse lol.

**miss45 :** lol je ne doute pas de tes capacités, j'espère vraiment que t'as tout déchiré. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 20 : Douloureux retour en arrière

Après l'épisode du parc d'attractions, Bella fut surprise, d'être autorisée à sortir de nouveau. Elle pensait sincèrement être punie pendant un long moment. Mais sa famille lui avait expliqué, qu'elle se devait d'affronter le monde extérieur. Alors ce fut avec plaisir, qu'elle profita de chacune de ses sorties hors de la grande villa. Allant faire des courses avec ses parents, du shopping avec ses sœurs, ou encore, courir dans la forêt avec ses frères. Emmett disait que c'était pour muscler son corps trop maigre. Mais peu importait la fillette, cette douce liberté, la comblait. Aujourd'hui encore, elle venait de rentrer d'une bonne dizaine de magasins, en compagnie de toutes les femmes Cullen.

- Chérie ! L'interpella alors sa mère. Va mettre tes sacs de vêtements dans ta chambre. On rangera plus tard.

Après ces directives, Esmée se rendit dans la cuisine, dans l'optique de cuisiner le déjeuner de la benjamine. Il était midi passé, et elle n'avait encore rien avalée. Soufflant d'exaspération, la jeune femme se promit de ne jamais écoutée Alice, lorsque celle-ci lui dirait qu'elles feraient « vite ». Après quatre heures à tourner dans trois centres commerciaux différents, même la vampire qu'elle était, n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'osait imaginer la force qu'avait dû dépenser Bella. La brunette, en plus d'être adorable, pouvait faire preuve d'une grande résistance.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant tous les hommes, réunit dans la cuisine, rigolant entre eux. Ils semblaient cuisiner des pâtes à la sauce blanche. Ravie, elle embrassa tendrement son époux, sous les commentaires graveleux d'Emmett. Ses filles, entendant leur bonheur, se précipita dans la pièce. Rosalie portait une Bella épuisée, dans ses bras. La fillette, réclama vivement les bras de son père, lorsqu'elle le vit. Celui-ci, abandonnant la sauce qu'il remuait doucement, serra son petit ange contre son cœur. Bella, la tête enfouit dans le cou aimé, respira avec bonheur la douce odeur du médecin.

La benjamine, pouvait parfois se montrer très enfantine. Elle semblait presque avoir parfois deux personnalités distinctes. Une Bella, la montrait toujours espiègle, curieuse, voir indépendante. Tandis qu'une autre Bella, qui se manifestait souvent lorsqu'elle était épuisée, semblait la rendre fragile et éteinte. Edward, qui remuait de nouveau la sauce abandonnée, observa avec un sourire la jolie fillette. Ses yeux se fermaient presque tout seuls de fatigue. Il remarqua alors que l'empathe, toujours soucieux de son bien-être, lui envoyait des ondes de plénitude.

Après s'être restauré mollement, la petite brune ne tarda pas à s'endormir, se reposant pour l'après-midi. Étant samedi, elle devait normalement avoir un cours de mathématiques, en compagnie de Jasper. Depuis ses évidents progrès en langue des signes, il avait été décidé, qu'elle serait instruite par les Cullen à la maison. Et bien que Carlisle et Esmée, étant le plus souvent présents, l'enseignait le plus souvent, les autres vampires avaient aussi tenu à participé. Alors, laissant le mercredi à la détente, le samedi se devait d'être normalement, un jour d'étude. Mais ce matin, Alice avait convainquit tout le monde de sortir s'amuser. Étudier, n'était vraiment pas un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Plusieurs heures après, - installés autour d'une des tables du salon - Jasper expliquait à la benjamine, comment résoudre une dure multiplication. Ils s'étaient tous réunit dans cette pièce, pour soutenir la fillette. Les autres membres du clan, s'étaient silencieusement éparpillés autour d'eux. Alice et Edward, dans un coin, s'affrontaient encore dans une de leur interminable partie d'échecs. Carlisle et Esmée, lisait tranquillement près de la fenêtre, le livre d'une certaine Stéphanie Meyer. Tandis que Rosalie et Emmett, regardait sans le voir, un téléfilm qui passait à la télévision. En effet, la blonde se préoccupait plus de sa manucure, et le géant était plus en admiration devant son épouse qu'autre chose.

Ce fut dans cette douce ambiance, qu'une information passa à la télévision. Coupant brusquement le film qui était en train d'être diffusé.

_Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir,_

_Nous interrompant votre programme pour un flash spécial. Le dangereux criminel, celui qu'on surnomme l' « agresseur des orphelins », de son vrai nom Charlie Swan, s'est évadé du centre pénitencier où il purgeait sa peine. En effet, celui-ci aurait été emmené au départ au trou, suite à une énième altercation avec un de ses codétenus. Il aurait alors simulé un malaise, en s'entaillant et en avalant son propre sang. Conduit d'urgence à l'infirmerie, il se serait échappé avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir. Ce dangereux criminel, cours actuellement, dans nos rues. Rappelant qu'il avait précédemment agressée sa fille adoptive, Bella Swan, et l'aurait…_

L'écran plasma du salon, fit un bruit énorme, lorsqu'une main rageuse le renversa au sol. Jasper, plus qu'agacé, avait détruit le téléviseur en ne sachant pas où se trouvait la télécommande. Il avait senti le corps de Bella se tendre, au son du nom de son ancien père adoptif. Sans perdre de temps, il s'était dépêché d'arrêter ce supplice pour l'enfant. Ses émotions chaotiques, passait de la terreur au désespoir. Mais le pire pour l'empathe, ce fut lorsqu'il perçut une dure réalisation des faits passés, venant de la fillette.

Devant les yeux encore abasourdit des autres vampires, Bella se prit la tête entre ses doigts, et s'écroula de sa chaise. Devant ses yeux clos, repassait des centaines d'images, de son douloureux passé. Les violences du père Thomas, à l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Les railleries de ses anciens camarades. La fausse douceur de Charlie et Renée Swan. La douleur de ses doigts lorsqu'elle s'était une fois brulée, en leur préparant leur petit-déjeuner. La correction qui avait suivi. Sa fugue au travers des bois bordant leur habitation. Et sa tragique agression, dans la petite clairière… Son dernier souvenir, fut celui des grands yeux noirs d'un jeune homme penché sur elle. Jasper… Pourra-il, cette fois aussi, la sauver d'elle-même ?

Bella, sous les forts tremblements de son corps, avait été posé délicatement dans son lit. A son insu, sept paires de regards noirs d'inquiétude, et aussi de colère, la fixait sans ciller. Le médecin, venait de finir de lui injecté un calmant, lorsque l'empathe choisit de se coucher près de sa protégée. Ramenant le petit corps contre lui, il chercha à rencontrer les beaux yeux chocolat torturé. Après plusieurs échecs, le calmant commençant à agir, leur regard se croisèrent enfin. « Sauve-moi », semblait lui hurler la fillette. Une boule au fond de la gorge, l'empathe lui envoya une vague de plénitude, qui força Bella à s'assoupir.

Bien plus tard, assis à l'extérieur de la villa, Edward essayait de reprendre son calme. Il se battait contre lui-même, pour ne pas se mettre en chasse, et ainsi pouvoir dépecer Charlie Swan. Lui aussi, comme ce maudit prêtre, méritait la mort. Alors qu'il se relevait, prêt à s'élancer, Alice apparut prestement pour lui saisir l'épaule.

- Non, Edward. Chuchota la voix triste, de la voyante. Elle a besoin de chacun d'entre nous à ses côtés. Qui crois-tu que ça va aider, en allant à l'aventure ?

- C'est au-delà de ça, Alice ! Hurla soudainement le télépathe, au bord de l'implosion. Bien sûr que je veux tuer cette pourriture. _Puis il ajouta, en se souvenant d'un détail._ Promesse faite, ou non. Mais, c'est au-delà de ça…

Calmement, la brune contourna le dos tendu de son frère, pour le fixer placidement. Elle comprenait son envie de venger la fillette. Mais que voulait-il dire par : « c'est au-delà de ça » ?

- Explique-moi, alors. Demanda-t-elle, délicatement. Dit moi ce que tu ressens, parce que là,… je ne saisis vraiment rien !

Fermant les yeux pour se reprendre, Edward planta son regard charbonneux de couleur, dans l'ambre triste de la voyante. Contrôlant difficilement les tremblements d'anticipation de son corps, son délectable venin inondant déjà sa bouche, il chercha le meilleur moyen de s'exprimer.

- Je veux tuer Charlie Swan. Déclara-t-il, au bout d'un long moment. Pas seulement pour libérer Bella, mais aussi pour effacer à la face du monde, la preuve de notre inutilité. Alice, nous avons beau être dotés de rapidité, d'agilité, de force même… Nous n'apportons rien, à personne ! La grandeur de nos pouvoirs, n'a d'égal que notre égocentrisme. Car nous ne serons jamais des Dieux ! Nous ne restons que des « hommes », futile et faible. Incapable de sauver… une petite fille… de huit ans…

A SUIVRE.


	21. Guériston de tout ?

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**eliza09 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je ne voulais pas me débarrasser trop vite de Charlie Swan. J'ai de grands projets lol ! Mais ce n'est pas pour cette première partie. Voici la suite. Bisouxxx.

**Annadriya :** Salut ! Oui, je prévois de belles actions avec le retour de Charlie. Mais pas maintenant. Merci pour tous tes encouragements. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 21 : Guéris-t-on de tout ?

Carlisle observait d'un air morne les différents membres de sa famille. Les yeux baissés, les épaules voutés, ils attendaient tous que Bella se confit de nouveau à eux. En effet, à son réveil, la fillette avait de nouveau décidée de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La seule différence avec sa dernière grande crise, était qu'elle prenait docilement tous ses médicaments. Elle ne rechignait pas non plus à se nourrir, où à faire de rapides signes de ses mains, lorsque Esmée la questionnait trop. Se contentant d'un « Je vais bien », elle se recouchait dans son lit et fermait les yeux. Signalant ainsi, que la discussion était close. Bella était seulement… éteinte. Et tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, il tenait ce conseil de « guerre ». Réunit sur la terrasse de la vaste de villa, il cherchait un moyen de ravivé la flamme de vie de la benjamine. Ils avaient appris sur internet, que Charlie Swan était toujours en cavale. La police supposait qu'il avait dut quitter le territoire, voir la continent, clandestinement. Jasper avait reniflé de mépris devant leur incapacité à appréhender ce criminel. Il rêvait de s'élancer à la poursuite du truand, pour le tuer lentement. Mais lui comme Edward, sous les conseils avisés d'Alice, avaient compris que leur place était auprès de la brunette. Ils se devaient de la soutenir, le plus possible.

- Alors ? Questionna finalement Esmée, ne supportant plus le silence des autres. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait répondre à cette douloureuse question. La fillette venait de revivre en une soirée, la totalité des violences qu'elle avait subies, par le passé. Le médecin avait essayé de relativiser la situation, en leur disant que cela pourrait lui permettre, de mieux se remettre de ses séquelles. Septiques, les autres vampires, auraient préférés de se passer de cette expérience.

- Que vois-tu, Alice ? Demanda pour une énième fois Edward. Que faut-il faire pour qu'elle aille mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas, Edward. Souffla-t-elle d'exaspération. Tu sais que c'est tout aussi dur pour moi, mais… je ne vois rien. La décision n'a pas encore été prise.

- Génial ! Railla immédiatement le télépathe. Peux-tu me dire à quoi te sert ton pouvoir, alors ?

- Il est bien plus utile que le tien ! S'agaça la voyante, piquée à vif. Tu me prends pour une banque d'informations, c'est ça ?

- Assez ! Tempêta Carlisle. Est qu'on pourrait, pour une fois, se concentrer sur le réel problème ?

Contrit, les deux responsables de la colère du médecin, détournèrent le regard. Leur relation était légèrement tendue ces derniers temps. En réalité, leur relation à tous était tendue, depuis que Bella allait mal. L'empathe de la famille, sentant leur émotion négatif, avait de plus en plus de mal à les supporter. Son don constamment actionné, à la recherche d'un changement en sa protégée, le rendait très sensible. Montrant ses crocs, il se retint de provoquer une bagarre, pour se soulager.

- On peut essayer de lui parler ? Sollicita avec espoir Esmée. Peut-être que…

- On l'a déjà tous fait ! Coupa vivement, Emmett. Et ça ne change rien. Elle reste dans son coin, totalement… apathique.

Mordillant ses lèvres, la jeune mère baissa les yeux de dépit. Évitant ainsi de voir son époux, fusiller allégrement du regard, le géant de la famille. Ce coup d'œil, amena alors d'autres regards assassins, et la pièce commença lentement à résonner de grognements d'agacement.

- C'est faux. Fit alors une voix, totalement maitrisé. Moi, je ne l'ai pas encore réellement parlée.

Silencieux, les autres vampires fixèrent Rosalie, qui venait de s'exprimer. Elle était restée très discrète depuis le début de la réunion. Écoutant les autres exposer leurs idées. Mais son histoire, étant à certains points semblables à celle de la fillette, faisait d'elle la plus apte à comprendre son malheur. Car si Jasper pouvait sentir la honte de la benjamine, il ne pourrait jamais entièrement comprendre ce sentiment.

- Lorsque nous avons voté pour qu'elle entre dans cette famille, expliqua lentement la blonde, j'ai jurée de toujours l'aider à se relever. Je savais, tout au fond de moi, que ses démons reviendrait à la surface. Ils reviennent toujours. _Elle s'arrêta de parler, la gorge compressée d'émotions._ Mais, Bella n'a pas à être seul pour les affronter. Je saurais cicatriser ses plaies. Et, je te prouverais Edward, que nous ne sommes pas… inutiles !

Résolue, Rosalie se leva de son siège, pour aller retrouver sa petite sœur. Ignorant les regards de sympathie des autres membres du clan, et la douce main de son mari qui cherchait à la retenir, elle s'élança dans l'escalier.

Bella, allongée sur le côté et dos à la porte, ne fit aucun geste à son entrée dans son repère. Le jeune femme, loin de s'en offusquer, s'assit lentement sur son lit, et rassembla difficilement ses souvenirs. Soudainement timide, elle chercha le meilleur moyen de se faire comprendre. Elle n'aimait pas se dévoilée, même face à Emmett, elle avait encore du mal à se lâcher totalement. Mais la benjamine, avait besoin d'elle, maintenant.

- Il y a très longtemps de cela. Commença-t-elle. Bien avant que je rencontre Emmett, j'étais fiancé à un autre homme. Il était beau, élégant, et avait une noble situation. Je m'imaginais déjà former un merveilleux couple avec lui. Nos enfants, de magnifiques petits blonds, deviendraient à coup sûr médecin, ou avocat. _Un sourire désabusé s'étendit sur ses fines lèvres rosées._ Je me rends compte aujourd'hui, que j'étais très immature pour mon âge.

S'arrêtant dans son monologue, elle observa du coin de l'œil la fillette, qui n'avait pas bougé un seul instant. Fermant les yeux, cherchant au fond de son cœur le courage qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, elle poursuivit sa pénible tirade.

- Mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte, le prince charmant, s'était transformé en diable. Poursuivit la voix affaiblit de Rosalie. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande parfois si c'était de ma faute… Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien put faire de mal ? Pendant longtemps, j'étais tout simplement incapable de supporter mon propre reflet. J'étais… persuadé que j'avais dut le provoquer, à un moment donné.

La blonde fut obliger de refaire une pause, tant les émotions la traversant étaient violents. Son histoire personnelle, illustrait particulièrement bien la thèse de "la beauté comme une malédiction". Rosalie, aujourd'hui si fière de ses charmes, avait longtemps cachée son corps sensuel. Honteuse du désir qu'elle inspirait sans le vouloir. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé Emmett, il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle, qu'elle se serait détruite jadis.

- Maintenant, je sais que je n'étais pas la coupable. Continua-t-elle, ses yeux flamboyants soudainement. Cet homme, a abusé de moi, avec ses amis. Et j'ai fini par réaliser, que ce déchet, était le seul à blâmer pour ce drame. Tu comprends, Bella ? Ces gens, en plus d'avoir de graves problèmes mentaux, sont les seuls fautifs. Cette honte que tu ressens, cette sensation d'avoir été bafoué,… ils s'atténueront, lorsque tu concevras que tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Totalement pris dans son discours, Rosalie n'avait même pas remarqué les petits yeux pleins de larmes, qui l'observaient calmement. Se retournant complétement face à sa sœur, Bella sentit les mots prononcés par celle-ci, s'inscrire dans son esprit. Ils semblaient même se gravés dans sa chair meurtri. Les ongles ensanglantés de la fillette, se retira délicatement de son poignet, laissant le sang s'écouler. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours, qu'elle se scarifiait la peau sauvagement, cherchant à extraire un mal inconnu. Sa famille l'avait bien évidemment remarqué, mais elle ne les avait pas laissé l'arrêter, et avait continué de se mutiler dès qu'ils tournaient le dos. Et rapidement, ne supportant pas l'odeur de son sang, ils avaient pour la plupart arrêté de venir la déranger.

La blonde, qui avait tourné le regard, à l'odeur du sang de sa sœur, l'observa calmement. Son regard noir, n'effraya nullement la petite fille, qui lui renvoyait ce même regard fusionnel. Se penchant au-dessus de la benjamine, Rosalie lui saisit les poignets, appuyant solidement sur l'écoulement de sang de ses blessures.

- Tu te relèveras, Bella. Affirma-t-elle. La douleur de ton cœur brisée, le gout amer de la trahison, la révolte que tu éprouves à avoir été salie… Tout s'abrégera bientôt. Ce mal que tu éprouves est normal, ma douce. Tu faisais confiance à Charlie Swan, comme je croyais en mon ancien fiancé. Plus tu donneras de l'importance à quelqu'un, plus tu auras de l'estime pour lui, et plus douloureuse sera la chute, lors de sa déloyauté. Mais, tout ira bien… je te le jure. Tu trouveras des personnes, dignes de ta sincérité !

En larmes, la fillette sauta au cou de sa sœur, serrant avec vigueur son corps de marbre. Se délivrant douloureusement de ses émotions destructrices, elle pleura un long moment. Lorsque sa crise, se calma légèrement, elle décida d'interroger la jeune femme blonde.

- Est-ce qu'un jour, on en guérit ? Mima les petits doigts, tremblotant.

Rosalie sourit à cette question. Elle semblait rayonner d'une force invisible : le pouvoir que l'on acquiert lorsque l'on choisit d'affronter ses démons intérieurs. Ce sentiment d'avoir été plus fort que ses peines, et la satisfaction du dépassement de soi.

- Non, amour, pas totalement. Répondit-elle, la voix rauque. Mais, on se sent bien mieux, après. Tu sauras t'épanouir sous le regard de ceux qui t'aiment…

A SUIVRE.


	22. Il y a des journées, comme ça…

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Darkangel :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir, et beaucoup rire lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Biz

**eliza09****:** Merci pour ce gentil commentaire. Je dois avouer que je voulais vraiment rendre la scène attendrissante et triste. Donc je suis contente si ça à réussit. Et tes mots d'encouragements me font toujours autant plaisir ! Bisouxxx.

**Julie :** Merci de continuer à me suivre. Oui, à ce moment de l'histoire, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais pas loupé la Bella lol ! Et dire que je ne compte pas m'arrêter… Mdr Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Cloums :** Sa me fais chaud au cœur de lire ta review. Merci de prendre le temps de toujours me suivre. Pour Charlie, je suis sûre à 100% d'arriver à te surprendre ! Merci pour ton conseil pour le rated, je l'ai tout de suite changé. Ça me mettrait vraiment en boule, si toute cette histoire était supprimée de F.F. Merci encore. Bisouxxx.

**Miss45 :** Merci de ta review. Et de tous tes encouragements. Je n'arrête pas de me répéter, mais ça me met vraiment du baume au cœur. Sinon, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Rosalie. Je la trouve unique, et sa lourde histoire, ne la rend que plus passionnante. Je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**laulau83****:** Merci de toujours me soutenir, fidèle lectrice lol. J'avoue que ton soutien, en plus de celui de tous les autres, me motive à chaque fois à inventer des scènes folles ! Merci beaucoup. Bisouxxx

**Anma :** Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Depuis qu'ils ont tous changer sur F.F, c'est la merde lol ! Alors merci de ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Diaries Damon****:** Eh oui, Charlie est plus futé qu'il n'y parait. Et il va faire des ravages ! Crois-moi lol ! Voici la suite. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 22 : Il y a des journées, comme ça… où rien ne va !

Bella regardait d'un air morne le bol de chocolat chaud, que venait de poser sa mère devant elle. A sept heures du matin, elles se trouvaient encore les seules présentes dans la cuisine. Hier soir, la benjamine avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir. Et en ce beau lundi matin, elle vit tristement du coin de l'œil ses frères et sœurs pénétrés dans la pièce, tous très bien habillés. Les vacances scolaires étant terminées, ils devaient maintenant retournés en cours. Inspirant bruyamment, elle démontrait à tous son mécontentement.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait recouvert ses souvenirs. Comme l'avait dit son père, cela lui avait permis de « grandir » mentalement. Au départ, il lui avait bien fallut une semaine, après sa discussion avec Rosalie, avant de trouver le courage de quitter sa chambre. Hésitante, ses poignets presque guéris depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de se mutiler, Bella était resté devant la porte du salon pour observer sa famille. Les Cullen, inquiets, s'étaient tous rassemblés dans cette pièce lorsqu'ils avaient entendu sa porte s'ouvrir. Mais maintenant que la brunette se trouvait face à eux, timidement, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Un « Pardon », serait certainement de circonstance. Prenant la décision de s'excuser, elle fut coupée dans son élan par une fine main blanche, qui surgit au-dessous de sa tête baissé. Relevant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que c'était sa sœur, le sourire aux lèvres, qui lui tendait la main. Souriant à son tour à Rosalie, elle se disait qu'elle avait déjà trouvé les « personnes dignes de sa confiance ». Depuis, la blonde et la fillette, s'étaient encore plus rapprochées. C'était donc une torture pour la brunette, de devoir regarder partir sa sœur.

Le pire étant, que son père – au vu de ses nombreux progrès – avait décidé de reprendre le travail. Bella ne se doutait pas que celui-ci était resté à la maison tout ce temps pour, à la base, s'assurer qu'aucun des Cullen ne craquerait face à son odeur. Non, la petite fille ignorait toujours qu'elle était cernée de vampires. Mais, rien ne dure jamais.

Se penchant en avant, elle permit à ses frères et sœurs de l'embrasser, avant de partir. Cependant, elle détourna le visage, lorsque son père s'approcha. Supportant mal de perdre un de ses parents, qui avaient jusqu'à présent, passé toutes ses journées avec elle. En réalité, la sourde peur de perdre un être cher, lui broyait souvent les entrailles, même maintenant.

- Bella. Soupira Carlisle. Je t'ai déjà dit que je devais retourner travailler. Ta mère va rester avec toi, tu ne seras pas seule. Allez, dit moi au revoir correctement.

Avec réticence, la fillette convint de lui faire un énorme câlin. Esmée lui avait expliquée, que son père aimait réellement son métier. Elle lui avait dit que c'était sa « passion », et même si Bella ne comprenait pas pleinement ce terme, elle savait que c'était important pour le médecin. Alors, la brunette s'était résolue à le regarder partir. Trop rapidement pour les yeux de sa fille, Carlisle embrassa son épouse, et quitta le domicile. Pensif, la benjamine avait regardé ce fait habituel, avec autant de minutie que possible. Faisant des gestes à sa mère, elle attendit d'avoir son attention, pour lui mimer une question qui l'intriguait depuis longtemps.

- Maman, signa-t-elle. Est-ce que je serais aussi rapide, moi, plus tard ?

Figée, Esmée, ne sut d'abord pas quoi lui répondre. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que sa petite fille allait finir par s'interroger sur eux. Elle espérait juste que ce soit plus tard, bien plus tard. Mal à l'aise, elle se dit comiquement, que l'enfant avait ce type d'interrogation quand son père n'était plus présent. En effet, la jeune femme était sûre, que son mari aurait trouvé la meilleure façon de lui expliquer la situation. Finalement, elle choisit de « reculer pour mieux sauter ».

- Hum… bégaya-t-elle. On… on en rediscutera ce soir, ma puce. Avec tout le monde.

N'attendant pas que sa fille lui réplique autre chose, elle l'a pressa de finir son repas, pour attaquer son programme de la journée. Aujourd'hui, elles allaient commencer à étudier l'orthographe, avec une dictée. Bella, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, s'était montré assez talentueuse en Lettres. Lentement, l'alphabet lui était revenu, ainsi que d'autres règles de grammaire. L'orphelinat de Sainte Anne, semblait lui avoir correctement enseignée de bonnes bases. La jeune mère se contentait donc, de raviver ces connaissances, et de lui en apprendre plus à chaque cours.

Elles venaient juste de terminer, lorsque le téléphone de la villa sonna. Disant à sa fille de profiter de ce moment de « récréation », elle se pressa d'aller répondre au combiné, situé dans le couloir de l'entrée. Peu de gens connaissaient leur numéro, l'appelant serait donc forcément un de leur proche.

- Allô ? dit Esmée en décrochant.

- Salut, très chère. Fit une voix rieuse, que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien. Je viens de passer ma journée à essayer de vous joindre. D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous avez quitté l'Alaska. Vous auriez pu prévenir !

Mordillant ses lèvres, la jeune mère se disait qu'aujourd'hui, était vraiment son jour. Tout d'abord Bella s'interrogeait sur leurs capacités, et maintenant, Tanya Denali l'appelait pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Les Cullen avaient passés plus de deux ans maintenant à les fuir. Ils étaient tous persuadés que les Denali prendraient plus de temps avant de les recontacter.

- Tanya, répondit Esmée, faussement ravie. Ça fait longtemps dit moi. Excuse-nous d'être partis si… précipitamment. Les enfants s'ennuyaient de l'Alaska. Tu les connais ? Ils ne savent pas rester en place.

- Oh… répliqua la douce voix de la Denali. Eh bien, je suis tout de même assez triste. J'aurais aimée revoir Edward, avant son départ.

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de cette phrase. Peu importait le nombre de fois où Tanya se faisait repoussée par son fils, elle persistait à lui courir après. La jeune femme avait renoncé à convaincre la blonde, de l'inutilité de son entreprise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua la Cullen. Je lui dirais que tu as téléphonée. Tu sais, je suis seule là, ils sont tous partis au lycée. _Bella choisit cet instant pour surgir près d'elle, réclamant son attention._ Euh… il faut que je te laisse, je suis assez occupée, en ce moment. Mais, on se rappelle, hein… Bisou !

Raccrochant vivement, Esmée souffla de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur, à un moment, que sa fillette face trop de bruit. Aucun doute que son interlocutrice, curieuse et jalouse, aurait demandé à savoir qui ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas déclarée être seule ? Il valait mieux, vu leur situation, qu'aucuns vampires ne se posent des questions sur eux. Souriant à Bella, elle la prit dans ses bras, en direction de la cuisine.

- C'est bon, je suis tout à toi. Lui murmura-t-elle. Que veux-tu manger, ce midi ?

Tard ce soir-là, réunit dans le salon, tous les Cullen réfléchissaient à la situation. Il semblait inévitable de devoir dévoiler à la benjamine leur véritable nature. Mais, beaucoup d'entre eux hésitaient sur la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. La petite fille, dormant à poings fermés dans sa chambre, ignorait tous du cataclysme qu'elle venait de déclencher.

- On a juste à lui dire, toute la vérité ! S'exaspéra Emmett, supportant toujours aussi mal les situations complexes. Elle nous connait, je suis sûr que Bella n'aura aucuns soucis avec ça.

- Bien sûr, c'est ça ! S'irrita Jasper, acide. On pourrait commencer par lui dire : Eh, tu vois Bella, on est des vampires ! Et pour rester en vie, on est obligés de se nourrir de sang frais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est végétariens !

Un regard assassin du géant, répondit à sa tirade. Cependant, l'empathe n'en avait cure. Il savait, sentait, qu'ils avaient tous peur d'une seule chose : que la fillette les rejettent. Ils avaient conscience qu'ils ne pourraient jamais changer leur véritable nature. Tous étaient condamnés, à rester des immortels, jusqu'à leur destruction.

- Il faudra lui dire les choses simplement. Tempêta Carlisle, une menace sous-jacente dans sa voix, pour ses deux fils. C'est une fillette très intelligente, et très attachée à nous. Elle comprendra, c'est certain.

Personne n'osa lui répliquer qu'il n'en savait rien, bien qu'ils le pensaient tous très fort. Edward, qui avait longtemps été affecté par sa condition, se rendit compte qu'il avait fini par s'accepter grâce à la brunette. Adorant de pouvoir protéger la benjamine aussi efficacement grâce à sa nature de vampire, et à sa don. Oui, il avait enfin commencé à s'aimer, à trouver sa voie. Peut-être était-ce même la raison pour laquelle, ils maitrisaient tous mieux leur bête intérieure ? Il serait désastreux, qu'ils perdent tout cela. Lisant les esprits alentours, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point. Bella les avaient permis de mieux se comprendre, et de se pardonner leur travers.

- Alice, avait-il finit par implorer. Dit moi que tu vois quelque chose ?

- Non. Termina par répondre la voyante, après s'être longuement concentrée. Rien en ce qui concerne sa réaction. Par contre, je peux vous dire que demain, le soleil nous empêchera de partir au lycée. Ce serait une bonne occasion de tout lui révéler.

Demain. Demain, ils sauraient la réponse de Bella vis-à-vis de leur état. Demain, la famille Cullen risquerait d'être brisée. Ou au contraire, de se rapprocher à jamais.

- Et que fait-on pour les Denali. Questionna vivement Esmée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils viennent nous rendre visite !

- Tanya n'oserait pas. Menaça Rosalie, avec un reniflement de mépris pour l'autre blonde. Avec son… obsession pour Edward, elle ne tenterait pas de nous contrarier.

Fusillant allégrement la blonde, le télépathe prit le parti de ne rien répliquer. Sa sœur avait tout de même raison, Tanya ne ferait rien qui risquerait de l'énerver. Ni lui, ni sa famille. Elle ne se permettrait pas de débarquer sans prévenir. Au pire, Alice saurait les voir venir de loin, une fois la décision prise.

En tout cas, ils l'espéraient tous.

A SUIVRE


	23. Vous avez dit, vampire ?

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Anma :** Coucou ! Oui, j'ai bien envie d'exploiter à fond cette obsession qu'a Tanya pour le télépathe. Et puis, ça ne ferait pas de mal à Bella d'avoir une rivale ! Bisouxxx.

**Helimoen :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Pour Bella, j'insiste vraiment sur des termes comme « la fillette » ou « la petite », pour pouvoir plus coller avec son âge mental, que son âge réel. Tu as raison, c'est bien une adolescente physiquement, mais mentalement elle est beaucoup plus jeune. J'essaye de garder cet aspect enfantin, en utilisant ces termes-là. Mais maintenant qu'elle évolue un peu plus dans les chapitres, je vais lentement l'appeler différemment. Merci encore de t'intéresser toujours autant à cette histoire. Bisouxxx.

**manoa-bella :** Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la réaction de Bella. J'ai vraiment hésitée sur sa façon de réagir. Mais je pense avoir fait le bon choix. Bisouxxx.

**Diaries Damon :** Coucou ! Tanya va effectivement venir mettre son grain de sel. Pour Bella, elle restera elle-même J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Bisouxxx

Chapitre 23 : Vous avez dit, vampire ?

Quelle était la plus grande force qui faisait tourner le monde ? Ceci était une question très intéressante, qu'il faudrait élucider. L'argent ? Le pouvoir ? L'amour ? Non. Le besoin d'être accepté… semblait avoir plus de valeur. Vivant dans une société d'apparence, l'opinion du plus grand nombre, avait tendance à devenir une obsession malsaine pour tous. Pourquoi les humains n'acceptaient-ils jamais leurs différences, et leurs dissimilitudes pour s'imposer dans ce monde en perdition ? Être unique, était pourtant, une si belle chose.

Opprimer, les hommes faisaient tout pour espérer appartenir à un groupe social type, afin de combattre au mieux le sentiment omniprésent de rejet ressentit. Oui, la véritable force qui faisait tourner le monde, et qui poussait autrui à commettre les pires bassesses, était le besoin indescriptible d'acception.

Tous, désiraient que son prochain, l'accepte pleinement. Pourtant, aucun individu n'attendaient de son semblable, une parfaite compréhension de sa personne pour être heureux. Seul importait une fondamentale reconnaissance de leur existence, et un respect de leurs sentiments. Seul importait de pouvoir être admis, par son milieu d'évolution.

Et bien que l'on puisse penser que les Cullen se moquaient de l'opinion publique, il en était tout autre. Même s'ils y accordaient moins d'importance, le regard d'autrui avait leur propre place dans leur monde. Sinon, pourquoi s'entêteraient-ils à former une famille, et à se comporter comme des mortels ? Allons à l'école, s'intéressant à la mode, et vivant leur éternelle jeunesse… ils n'étaient qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'ils étaient avant : vivants, et humains. Indirectement, ils voulaient qu'autrui, les voient comme des êtres de sentiments, et non des monstres.

Depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans leur vie, ils semblaient tous avoir atteint leur précieux but. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ce bonheur semblait menacé. Vampires. La brunette était cerclée de vampires. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille en question, jouait actuellement au foot avec ses frères et sœurs, à l'arrière de la villa. Depuis ce matin, à son réveil, sa famille semblait encore plus agréable à son égard, de l'habitude. Après le bonheur de savoir que personne ne se rendraient au lycée aujourd'hui, elle avait appris que même son père, avait aussi réclamé un jour de congé. Heureuse, elle avait été gracié de tous ses ennuyeux devoirs journaliers, et profitaient pleinement de cette merveilleuse journée. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol après un tir particulièrement puissant pour elle, la fillette sentit les rayons du soleil l'atteindre. Souriant à sa famille, elle finit par former un « Oh » silencieux, de sa fine bouche. Brillant de mille feux, les Cullen attendaient patiemment que la benjamine, se remette du phénomène. Il était l'heure pour eux, de tout lui dévoiler.

Esmée souleva son petit ange du sol, et l'emmena se restaurer dans la cuisine de leur maison. Tous assis autour de la table en chêne de la pièce, ils observaient minutieusement la brunette dévorer son repas. Une fois terminé, de magnifiques yeux marron les fixèrent avec un rare sérieux. Bella n'était pas aussi ingénue qu'ils voulaient bien le croire. Elle avait remarqué que depuis sa fameuse « question » de la veille, sa mère semblait tendue. S'en voulant d'avoir provoqué, même involontairement, cette angoisse chez la jeune femme, elle choisit d' « alléger » la situation.

- Ce n'est pas grave, maman… Mima-t-elle vivement. Je ne suis pas obligée de savoir courir aussi vite que vous. Je reste une Cullen.

Tout le monde avait perçu son hésitation à sa dernière phrase. Mal à l'aise, ils se lançaient des regards, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à parler.

- Bella. Entama finalement, Rosalie, toujours aussi patiente. Il faut que tu saches, qu'on n'est pas… comme tout le monde. Comment dire ?

- On est des vampires. La coupa abruptement Emmett. Mais des gentils, hein ?

Les grincements de dents de tous les autres Cullen aux mots brusquent du géant, convainquit le jeune homme de ne plus intervenir. Pour lui, rien ne valait mieux que de dire les choses directement. Mais les autres vampires, ne semblaient pas de son avis.

Bella, pour sa part, réfléchissait plus au sens du mot « vampire ». Puis, elle se souvint avoir un soir vu le début d'un film nommé « Dracula ». Mais sa mère, affolée, avait tout de suite éteint la télévision lorsqu'elle avait remarqué, ce qu'elle regardait avec tant d'attention. Quand elle avait protestée, Esmée avait simplement répliquée qu'elle été trop jeune pour ce type de film. Néanmoins, la benjamine se rappelait tout de même de cet homme, tout de noir vêtu, qui changeait d'apparence à volonté.

- Comme Dracula ? Demanda prestement Bella. Vous vous transformez aussi en oiseau ?

Les Cullen, incrédules, regardaient la fillette s'excitée sur leur condition. Loin d'être effrayée, elle semblait plus qu'intéresser de savoir, s'ils pouvaient se transformer en chauve-souris.

- Non. Rigola Jasper. On ne peut pas se transformer en animal. On a juste des… super-pouvoirs. C'est pour cela qu'on est aussi rapide, et fort. Et c'est aussi pour ça, qu'on n'a pas besoin de manger tes épinards avec toi.

- Comme les héros, alors ? Mima Bella, très intéressée, après avoir grimacé au mot « épinards ».

- Je dirais plus, comme le méchant de l'histoire. Marmonna Edward, dans son coin.

- Oui, on est des héros, à notre manière. Répliqua l'empathe, pince sans rire. Mais attention, ce qu'on vient de dire est un secret ! D'accord ?

- D'accord ! Enchaina vivement l'enfant, intriguée. Et moi, je deviendrais un super-héros plus tard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je mange ? Pas plus d'épinards…

Un silence gêné suivit sa question. Ils avaient conscience que Bella finirait certainement par être transformée, en l'un des leurs. En choisissant de l'adopter, ils avaient en quelque sorte scellée son destin. Mais à l'heure actuelle, la brunette n'avait nullement besoin de connaitre les détails.

- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu ne risques rien avec nous. Finit calmement par déclarer Carlisle.

Acquiesçant, la benjamine sentait qu'elle avait raté quelque chose dans la discussion. Des vampires ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendue réellement parlé. A l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne, les seuls livres qu'ils lisaient étaient des bibles, ou des cantiques. Voir des livres d'études. Le père Thomas trouvait important à l'époque, qu'ils restent concentrés, et loin des « tentations » du monde. Les autres orphelins se racontaient parfois entre eux, des histoires effrayantes, mais ils ne parlaient pas non plus de vampires. Puis, chez les Swan, Bella n'avait pas réellement été adoptée pour être instruite. Quant aux Cullen, ils hésitaient généralement à lui laisser libre choix sur ses lectures, ou ses films. L'épisode avec « Dracula » en était un bon exemple. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se fier, c'était la confiance totale qu'elle éprouvait pour eux. Vampire, ou non. Quelle importance ! Ces gens l'aimait, et l'avait accepté.

Une discussion légère sur leur capacité s'entama entre les immortels et la brunette. Sans tabous, ils lui expliquèrent leur condition. Au fond, ils savaient que lorsque Bella serait plus « grande » mentalement, elle comprendrait mieux ce que leur nature impliquait. Mais pour l'heure, les Cullen préféraient profiter encore un peu de son innocence. Ils rigolèrent longuement devant la mine déconfite de la brunette, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne serait pas aussi rapide qu'eux en grandissant. La journée, se finit dans une bonne ambiance générale. Et lorsque Esmée sortit le soir de la chambre de la benjamine, endormie dans son lit, elle croisa son fils télépathe dans le couloir. Le même sourire entendu flotta longuement sur leurs lèvres.

- On dirait, chuchota Edward, qu'elle est un peu jeune pour tout ça. Treize ans et demi, c'est un peu tôt pour ce type de vérité. De plus, son handicap n'aide vraiment pas.

- Tant mieux ! Répliqua vivement sa mère. Je veux dire… Je suis toujours aussi triste qu'elle soit déficiente mentalement, mais, je suis aussi soulagée que sa naïveté nous ait permit de nous faire accepter. Car si l'avis des autres m'importe peu, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en remettre, si elle nous avait repoussés.

Un silence entendu flotta dans la villa à ces mots, au combien véridique. Le pire était passé, pour au moins, quelques années. C'était ce que tous pensait. A tort. Le lendemain, lorsque Bella vu ses frères et sœurs repartir au lycée. Et son père se rendre de nouveau à l'hôpital. Une autre question lui perturba l'esprit. Assise devant sa mère qui lui apprenait à faire des multiplications, elle se décida à lui faire part de sa requête.

- Maman. Mima-t-elle, après avoir obtenu son attention. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vais pas à l'école, moi aussi ?

Raidie, Esmée observa son enfant, les yeux écarquillés. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi sa précieuse fille voulait tout d'un coup, tout savoir sur tout ? L'école. Sa benjamine voulait aller à l'école.

A SUIVRE.


	24. Il faut que tu me laisse partir

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

Chapitre 24 : Il faut que tu me laisse partir...

- NON ! Résonna hurlement de fureur d'Esmée, faisant presque trembler la villa. Bella n'ira nulle part.

- Esmée. S'énerva son époux. Elle le réclame depuis maintenant plus de trois mois. Tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas toujours la retenir. Il faut qu'elle intègre une institution, où elle pourra mieux évoluer. Avec d'autres enfants comme elle. Elle pourrait se faire des amis et…

- Et Emmett ? Répliqua vivement, la jeune femme. Edward, Rosalie… tous nos enfants sont ses amis !

- Ils ont plus de cents ans, Esmée. S'agaça le médecin. Il faut qu'elle s'ouvre aux autres. Et qu'elle combatte enfin sa phobie sociale !

Tous réunis dans le salon, leur pièce favorite pour mener des débats, les Cullen cherchaient une solution à leur « problème ». Bella, loin d'avoir oublié son envie, harcelait de plus en plus sa famille pour pouvoir aller à l'école. Et si sa mère avait ignoré ses mots au départ, le reste du clan se chargeait maintenant, de lui faire affronter la réalité.

Que la benjamine, si craintif, veille d'elle-même s'instruire dans un établissement scolaire, démontrait son courage et son évolution. Se battant chaque jour contre son handicap, elle désirait maintenant s'ouvrir entièrement au monde extérieur. Mais Esmée, têtue, refusait de l'a laissée s'éloigner. Hurlant contre sa famille, elle refusait de lâcher prise. Bella n'irait nulle part sans elle.

- Et tu es obligé de l'envoyer en Floride ? Questionna-t-elle son mari, hargneuse. A des kilomètres de nous. Et s'il lui arrivait malheur…

- Elle ira très bien. Réfuta le médecin. Elle va intégrer une des plus grandes écoles du pays. Et même si elle dort à l'internat, elle pourra toujours revenir pendant les vacances.

- Non ! S'entêta la jeune femme.

Personne n'osait intervenir dans leur dispute. Ils étaient tous assez partager concernant la décision à prendre. Ils comprenaient le refus total de leur mère, personne ne voulait que la benjamine quitta leur maison, et soit si loin de leur protection. Mais il saisissaient aussi les sentiments de Carlisle, qui souhaitait la bonne évolution de Bella, et cela en combattant son égoïste besoin de la retenir.

- Ce ne serait pas si mal… Se risqua à dire Alice. Elle pourrait jouer avec de nombreux enfants de son âge.

- Oui, répliqua Rosalie avec méchanceté, nous savons tous qu'elle est très chanceuse dans ses relations avec les autres.

- Tu proposes de l'enfermer ici, éternellement ? Avança Edward. Moi aussi, ça me fait mal. Je souhaiterais pouvoir lui faire oublier cette idée. Mais elle n'oubliera pas. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que l'on veut…

- Alors on devrait répondre à ses moindres caprices ? Coupa cruellement Jasper. Elle n'est pas encore capable de décider de ce qui est bon pour elle. C'est à nous de choisir.

- Mais bien sûr, lieutenant Whitlock. Se moqua Emmett. Nous sommes tous à vos ordres. Vous qui avez la science infuse, et qui ne vous tromper jamais dans vos choix. On parle de sa vie, à elle !

Cette phrase, de trop, fut immédiatement suivit par une altercation générale. Personne ne souhaitant écouter l'avis de son prochain. Chacun préférant se battre pour exprimer ses idées. Grognant, feulant, ils ne pensèrent même pas à voter, comme d'habitude, pour mettre fin au conflit. De toute façon, cette méthode serait totalement injuste, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de l'avenir de Bella.

Cette dernière, qui dormait jusque-là profondément dans lit, s'éveilla en sursaut. Le bruit d'un corps en plomb frappant durement un mur, la tirant de ses songes. Immédiatement, elle quitta sa couche, et ses pieds descendirent les escaliers en direction du salon. Mais, une fois dans la fameuse pièce, elle s'aperçut que toute sa famille l'observait calmement. Assis sagement sur les divers fauteuils alentours, ils semblaient comme avoir été interrompus, dans une discussion courtoise.

Les observant tour à tour, la brunette se disait qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ces bruits de bagarre. Néanmoins, leur sourire aimable et leur pose « détendu », tendait à la faire penser qu'elle avait mal évaluer la situation. Elle allait repartir se coucher, lorsqu'une vive émotion passa dans le regard d'Esmée : un chagrin infini. La jeune fille connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois ressenti. Se figeant, elle observa longuement sa jeune mère, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Intrigués, les autres vampires tendirent l'oreille dans l'espoir de savoir, ce qu'elle y faisait.

Rapidement, la brunette réapparut, un verre d'eau froide dans la main. Soulagés, ils pensèrent tous qu'elles ne les avaient pas réellement entendus. Le petit ange avait juste eu soif. Cependant, l'action qui suivit, démentit totalement toutes ces hypothèses.

D'un geste assuré, Bella venait de lancer son verre d'eau, au visage d'Esmée. La jeune femme, tétanisée, sentit l'eau fraîche dégouliner le long de son menton, avant d'aller tremper son chandail. Silencieux, les observateurs de la scène, ne semblaient pas réussir à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lentement, comme au ralenti, Esmée se redressa du canapé - où elle était précédemment assise - et se plaça à genoux face à sa fille.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement. Pourquoi ?

Restant tous les jours en compagnie de la brunette, la jeune mère pouvait se vanter, de parfaitement la connaitre. Mais cette violente action, dont elle se remettait encore, elle ne parvenait pas à l'interpréter. Presque trop calmement, Bella posa le verre coupable sur la table du salon, avant de lentement mimer quelques mots :

« Puisque, tu ne peux pas pleurer… Je voulais juste libérer tes larmes »

Libérer… ses larmes ? Ce concept totalement fou, avait du mal à trouver un sens dans l'esprit des vampires présents. C'était pourtant si simple à comprendre. La benjamine voulait seulement permettre, à ces êtres figés dans le temps, d'extérioriser la peine de leur âme. Pleurer, était un acte libérateur et naturel pour tous humains. Mais pour ces immortels, cela leur était interdit à jamais. Et bien que la méthode laissait à désirer, l'idée elle, restait noble.

La jeune fille, continuant sur sa lancée, choisit de mettre fin au conflit. Elle était maintenant certaine, que sa famille se déchirait, à cause de son entêtement à vouloir aller à l'école. Elle les avait même une fois surprit, en train de chuchoter sur ce même sujet, en pensant qu'elle regardait la télévision. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas leur faire du mal, ou les désunir. Ce besoin, elle le ressentait maintenant depuis un moment, et cela lui était apparu comme une évidence. Ce soir, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Bella, que sa famille remettait encore en question sa demande. Fixant avec sérieux chacun des membres du clan Cullen, son regard se stoppa dans celui d'Esmée.

- Maman, mima-t-elle avec une confiance, jamais encore démontrée. Il faut que tu me laisse partir…

_Plusieurs mois plus tard__._

Le mois d'Octobre était à présent bien entamé. Tous les Cullen avait vu passer leur vacances d'été, à une vitesse folle. Déjà, ils avaient dut se rendre au lycée, pour leur « dernière » année. Carlisle, toujours aussi amoureux de son métier, avait repris avec joie, la tête du service des urgences de l'hôpital de la ville. Bien que parfois morose, la villa des Cullen respirait toujours autant la complicité et l'amour.

Seul un des membres du clan, avait encore du mal à se remettre, de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Esmée, assise sur le lit de son petit ange, serrait contre son cœur un ours en peluche. Elle se rappelait encore qu'Emmett l'avait offert à sa fille, avant que celle-ci ne la perde dans son combat au parc d'attractions. Mais, précautionneusement, Bella était après retourné sur ses pas, ramasser son cadeau avant qu'il ne rentre à la villa. Depuis, elle le pressait constamment contre elle, en cas de coups de blues. « M. Ours veillera sur toi, maman », lui avait-elle expliqué, le jour de son départ. La jeune mère fut interrompue dans ses pensées, par une chaleureuse présence, auprès d'elle.

- Tu es encore là ? murmura la gracieuse voix de Carlisle. Tout le monde t'attend en bas.

- Non. Riposta la jeune femme. Pas tout le monde… Elle me manque tellement…

Un fort sanglot lui échappa à ces simples mots. Bella était finalement partie dans son école spécialisée en Floride. Et bien qu'elle appelait l'éducatrice de son enfant tous les soirs, voire aussi durant la journée, Esmée n'arrivait pas à surmonter ce lourd sentiment de perte. A ces yeux, tant que la benjamine ne reviendrait pas, sa famille resterait incomplète. Sans qu'ils ne le réalisent pleinement, la brunette avait inscrit son existence dans leur chair. Ils ne pourraient être complets, qu'en sa présence.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Continua le médecin, d'une voix faussement enjoué. Tu n'as pas dut descendre prendre le courrier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu tort !

Mélancolique, la jeune mère se demanda ce que son époux, avait de si extraordinaire à lui montrer. Elle aperçut alors, la petite enveloppe blanche, qu'il tenait dans sa main. Plus que les divers dessins d'enfants, qui y avait été gribouillé, ce fut l'odeur familière qui l'interpella. Arrachant presque la précieuse missive des doigts de Carlisle, elle observa béatement le premier courrier que lui envoyait son enfant.

« Un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir », avait été maladroitement inscrit sur le dos de l'enveloppe. Et comme écrit, un magnifique sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres des destinateurs de la lettre.

- Tu vois ? Interrogea le médecin. Bella ne nous a pas oubliés.

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE.

Ouah… enfin c'est terminé lol ! Dans la prochaine partie, une Bella adolescente fera son entrée dans l'histoire. De plus, nous aurons de nouveaux personnages (vampires et humains), les Volturi, le groupe de James, les Dénali, les Swan… De l'amitié, de l'amour, de la passion… Et bien sûr, de l'action et des larmes ! J'espère que vous continuerais à me suivre dans cette autre aventure.

Merci à tous et à toutes, d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des messages et de mettre des alertes. Et merci d'avoir aussi tout simplement pris le temps de me lire. J'ai eu un plaisir fou à écrire cette histoire. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment, très envie d'écrire une suite.


	25. Merci pour les reviews

Orpheline de Sainte Anne

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : L'orphelinat de Saint Anne reçoit chaque année plusieurs jeunes enfants. Bella, petite fille de 5 ans, s'y trouve depuis sa naissance. Mais Saint Anne, est loin d'être un endroit doux et chaleureux. Et que dire du père Thomas, le cauchemar de tous ces jeunes orphelins... Bella trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ?

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

J'ai reçue des reviews à la fin de cette fic, et je tenais à remercier et répondre à tous ceux et celles qui m'en avait envoyé. Merci pour tous ces encouragements, et pour m'avoir mis en auteur ou fiction favorite. Merci de m'avoir mis en alerte et de m'avoir suivie. Et enfin, merci simplement de m'avoir lu.

**Lalima :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente de savoir que cette histoire t'a plu. Pour les passages philosophiques, je vais essayer de ne pas trop en mettre dans la seconde partie. C'est vrai que je tiens particulièrement à la bonne cadence des actions dans la fic. J'avoue que j'ai tendance à trop blablater, même dans la vraie vie lol. Pour le langage utilisé, Bella n'en a pas beaucoup de texte, mais c'est vrai qu'elle parle de manière assez soutenue. Je tentais justement de faire transparaitre son handicap par son comportement immature, pour pallier à ces discordances. Sinon, l'histoire en elle-même m'est au premier abord venue, d'une pièce de théâtre sur la vie d'Helen Keller, tu as eu raison. Je trouve sa biographie très intéressante, et cela a été une vraie source d'inspiration pour notamment le chapitre 17 (Poupée). Enfin, j'espère sincèrement que la seconde partie te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Diaries Damon :** Coucou, fidèle lectrice. Comme d'habitude tes reviews me font plaisir. Eh oui, je me suis dit que comme je n'aime pas les happy ends, il fallait que je fasse un truc qui surprendrait tout le monde. Donc je me suis « débarrassé » de Bella lol. J'espère que cette seconde partie ne te décevras pas. Bisouxxx.

**Felicitie****:** Merci pour tous tes gentils commentaires. La seconde partie commence maintenant, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi.

**Julie :** C'est toujours un bonheur de lire tes reviews. Je suis contente que tu m'es donné une seconde chance (malgré mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes sur mes 2 fics, encore désolée), et que tu as continué à me suivre. La suite te plaira, en tout cas, je l'espère très fort. Bisouxxx

**Miss45****:** Merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que cette seconde partie te passionnera tout autant. Bisouxxx.

**Kaisa sama :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la deuxième partie te plaira tout autant. Biz.

Il y en a certaines reviews que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre, car je n'ai pas leur pseudo, mais je remercie aussi ces fidèles lecteurs/lectrices inconnus.

**C'est parti, je commence à publier le second opus d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne, nommée : "Auprès des ténèbres". J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu du résultat. Et merci de m'avoir suivi et encouragé jusque là.**


End file.
